


Луна над Аризоной

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Melodrama, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Странствующий цирк колесит по маленьким городам Америки 80-х. Небольшую труппу сближает не только любимая работа, но и происхождение, о котором их зрители даже не подозревают. Все идет своим чередом, пока после одного из представлений не обнаруживается, что двое артистов сбежали. Теперь директору цирка придется очень постараться, чтобы поймать беглецов до того, как случится непоправимое, и при этом суметь сохранить отношения с гордым и обидчивым вампиром, который ждет его на торжественный вечер.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 9





	Луна над Аризоной

Глава 1

Представление прошло на ура. Третье в этом небольшом городке посреди Аризоны — и каждый вечер аншлаг, но Келлер твердо решил, что завтрашнее будет последним. Лучше уехать чуть раньше, чем приесться публике или же вызвать недовольство полиции. А эти, в какой бы город Цирк ни прибыл, относились к нему с неизменным подозрением.  
Пронаблюдав из тени за тем, как выходят последние восторженные зрители, Келлер глянул вверх, на самую высокую точку купола. Там, спрятанный за колбой с монетками, висел приносящий удачу и берегущий артистов от травм талисман, которому он и прошептал традиционную благодарность. А затем откинул тяжелый, пропахший пылью и бензином полог и вышел из шатра.  
Завтра в это же время начнется преддорожная суматоха, а сегодня можно спокойно закрыться у себя — Тали справится сам.  
Ночь встретила Келлера теплым напоенным ароматами позднего лета ветром, отголосками разговоров и смехом. Почти полная, поднимающаяся на юго-востоке луна обласкала серебристо-зеленым светом. Освободившиеся от дел участники труппы потихоньку стягивались к стоящим полукругом фургонам, перед которыми уже горел большой костер. Заиграл аккордеон КаталИба, незатейливую веселую мелодию подхватила скрипка Ка-Ккари, а следом вплела в мотив свой низкий гипнотический голос КамАрра.  
Келлер замер, наблюдая за пустившимися в пляс силуэтами, впитывая музыку и дразнящий дух веселья. Раньше он принимал участие едва ли не в каждом маленьком празднестве после удачного выступления, но в последние месяцы стало совершенно не до того. А ведь соскучился. Мышцы напряглись, отзываясь на тягу закружиться в танце, в горле стало тесно от желания подхватить напев Камарры. Но, увы, сегодня ему необходимо было определиться с дальнейшими планами. А завтра вечером, сразу после представления, Келлера ждали утомительно-долгая дорога и долгожданно-горячая встреча.  
Ничего, еще успеет повеселиться с ребятами. В следующем городе — так точно.  
Свой фургон Келлер всегда парковал чуть в стороне. Не потому, что ставил себя выше других или хотел уединения. Все дело было в магии, которую он время от времени творил по необходимости или ради удовольствия. Чувствительная к окружению, она не любила чужого присутствия поблизости, артачилась и сбоила, приводя порой к совершенно неожиданным результатам. Пытаться обуздать ее тут, в Нижнем мире, оказалось себе дороже, и Келлер решил, что немного отделиться от коллектива — меньшее из двух зол. Из-за нее же пришлось здорово попотеть, надстраивая металлический остов старенького фургона деревом: в окружении железа привыкшая на родине к натуральным материалам магия вообще не отзывалась.  
Приминая сочную траву сапогами, Келлер широким шагом двинулся по прямой между трепещущим на ветру шатром и замершей до завтрашнего выступления каруселью. Он надеялся остаться незамеченным, чтобы не пришлось искать оправдание, в очередной раз отказываясь от совместных посиделок, но футов через пять чуткое ухо уловило голоса.  
Тосс и МАрика. Келлер безошибочно опознавал своих циркачей по любым их особенностям, будь то походка, манера жестикулировать, силуэт в темноте или даже запах. Сделать это по голосам и вовсе не составляло труда, а тем более когда речь шла об этих двоих.  
— Вот, держи, — низко, басовито прогудел Тосс. — То хоть?  
— Да-да-да! Оно, оно самое! Браво-браво! — почти без пауз восторженно-мяукающим голосом отозвалась Марика. — Но погоди, ты уверен? Моя помощь точно понадобится?  
— Нет, не уверен.  
— Так зачем тогда отдаешь? Отдаешь-то зачем?  
— А мне они на что? Я ж в любом случае для тебя искал.  
— Ой, простая твоя душа! Ну да ладно. Спасибо-спасибочки!  
Тосс и правда был как ребенок: простой, бесхитростный, во многом наивный. Но при этом верный, внимательный к другим и ответственный. Келлер гордился тем, как сильно он поменялся за время, проведенное в Цирке, и даже назначил на должность Закупщика, доверив общественные средства и машину. Однако у каждой монеты есть обратная сторона: желая все сделать правильно, Тосс каждый день доставал его расспросами и уточнениями, не обращая внимания на то, свободен Келлер или же занят чем-то более важным, чем пересчет тушенки или разрешение на покупку большего количества мыла.  
Опасаясь нарваться на очередной такой разговор, Келлер отвел взгляд от проступивших справа под сенью шатра силуэтов и постарался двигаться как можно тише, но проскочить незамеченным ему не удалось.  
— Хозяин! — Большинство участников труппы звали Келлера, по его же собственной просьбе, «акано» — это было традиционное обращение к чистокровным демонам во всех странах Верхнего мира, но Тосса, проведшего всю сознательную жизнь в рабстве у галИбов, переучить так и не удалось. — Хозяин, погоди!  
Подавив тяжелый вздох, Келлер, все еще не глядя, ускорился, однако Тосс пыхтя подтрусил за ним, поравнялся и зашагал рядом.  
— Хозяин, поговорить надо. Вопрос у меня…  
— К Тали, дорогой. — Келлер обернулся, вскинул бровь и отечески похлопал чрезмерно ответственного Закупщика по мощному плечу.  
— Но я хотел именно с вами...  
— Все вопросы к Тали. Он уже два месяца как Распорядитель, и теперь это именно его дело, понимаешь?  
Тосс еще несколько шагов тяжело бухал рядом, вызвав серьезные опасения, что отбиться от него не удастся, но затем отстал. Стоял, глядя в спину — Келлер всегда чувствовал, когда на него смотрят, — и вроде как взгляд был обиженным, но оборачиваться не стоило хотя бы даже из воспитательных целей. Никак здоровяк не мог смириться с тем, что в Цирке теперь есть должность Распорядителя. Раньше Келлер все делал сам: договаривался с властями, вел бухгалтерию, прорабатывал новые программы, рассчитывал пайки и хозтовары, искал места, где можно закупиться подешевле, разрешал споры и многое, многое другое. Хватит. Тали — парень смышленый, а главное, счет вести умеет, в отличие от остальных, будьте-нате. Пора уже привыкнуть к тому, что часть вопросов теперь решается исключительно через него.  
Никем больше не потревоженный, Келлер через несколько шагов запрыгнул на подножку мягко покачнувшегося под его весом фургона, отпер расписную дверь ключом, а затем снял магический заслон. Распахнул скрипнувшую дверь и с облегчением нырнул в пахнущую благовониями и старым добротным деревом темноту.  
Керосиновая лампа сама ткнулась в руку. Обычно Келлер не зажигал ее без надобности, ведь он хорошо видел даже при скудном освещении, а проникающего в маленькие окошки на стене и в двери лунного света было вполне достаточно. Но дело, которое он запланировал, требовало полного уединения, так что Келлер нащупал в кармане зажигалку, чиркнул колесиком, поджог фитиль, после чего занавесил окна и приподнял лампу, освещая немудреное внутреннее убранство. Два плотно прибитых к полу комода, подвесные полки, печку-буржуйку, тяжелый окованный сундук и лежанку, под которой скрывались еще два ящика. За уют в фургоне отвечали пара расшитых подушек и пара узорных напольных ковриков. Дополнительную охрану обеспечивали висящие над дверью и кроватью амулеты.  
Еще раз убедившись, что окна плотно закрыты, Келлер поставил лампу на один из комодов, завалился на покрытую медвежьей шкурой лежанку и блаженно прикрыл глаза. После долгого насыщенного дня даже демону было самое то прилечь, позволив натруженным мышцам расслабиться. Жаль только ноги толком не вытянешь — ширина фургона не позволяет. Но если все пойдет по плану — а оно просто не может не пойти, — послезавтра к утру он уже будет лежать в огромной кровати на шелковом белье. И вовсе не ради отдыха.  
Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Келлер, не открывая глаз, вызвал в памяти до черточки запомнившийся образ. Длинные, чуть выше лопаток волосы — пепел и серебро, миндалевидные глаза цвета ртути, четко очерченные губы, широкие плечи, перевитые жгутами мышц руки, узкие бедра и крепкие ноги.  
Гефест Альмарис Ксантос Третий.  
Со стороны кажется, что он холоден и способен на эмоции не больше камня. Даже кожа его холодна, как мрамор. Но Келлер знал, испытал на себе, как нетерпеливо и яростно целуют его губы, как сильно, ненасытно обнимают и гладят руки, как крепко и повелительно ноги сжимают бедра. Что же до кожи, то она разогревается, почти накаляется, если Гефу действительно хорошо.  
Непрошеные, неуместные сейчас воспоминания за пару мгновений заставили дыхание сбиться и отозвались сладко-мучительным приливом крови к паху.  
Как же тяжело день за днем находиться на расстоянии! Как тяжело думать хоть о чем-то еще, когда все чувства, все желания крутятся вокруг него!  
Гулко сглотнув, Келлер повел плечами, выгнулся, словно подавался навстречу желанному телу. Сжал собственную шею под затылком, с силой провел пальцами по губам, сминая их. Дернул завязки льняной рубахи, потянул ворот с плеча и впился зубами в кожу, надеясь вызвать хотя бы отголосок тех эмоций, которые переживал, когда своими острыми клыками это делал Геф.  
Не то! Все не то!  
Лучше бы и не пытался. А так только раздразнил себя, и теперь сложнее будет настроиться на общение с БесфЕной.  
Распахнув глаза, Келлер сердито выдохнул, вскочил с лежанки и пару раз прошелся туда-сюда, меряя фургон шагами. Четыре в одну сторону и четыре в другую — особо не разгуляешься.  
Хотелось бросить все, в кои-то веки наплевать на ответственность за других, свалить дела на Тали и рвануть на встречу прямо сейчас. Вместо этого Келлер с силой загладил назад отросшие уже до середины шеи волосы, постоял немного, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, а затем опустился на коврик перед окованным сундуком. В нем хранились ценные вещи вроде дареного позолоченного портсигара и перстня с рубином, а еще артефакты, которые он раздобыл за время проживания в Нижнем мире, и один-единственный, самый важный, который удалось вынести из родного ЛатАра.  
Сняв с шеи цепочку с ключом, Келлер вставил его в отверстие, но повернул лишь после того, как беззвучно произнес заклинание и приложил ладони одновременно с двух сторон от замочной скважины. Еще одна страховка от горе-воров, которые рискуют надолго лишиться сознания, если вздумают полезть в этот сундук.  
Тихий щелчок оказался неразличим из-за доносящейся с улицы музыки, но Келлер почувствовал вибрацию под ладонями и без опасений поднял крышку, оперев ее о стену. Окинул содержимое беглым, но цепким взглядом, убеждаясь, что все на месте, а затем принялся перекладывать предметы один за другим, пока не добрался почти до самого дна.  
Завернутый в яркий восточный платок округлый предмет размером с дыню Келлер доставал бережно, словно ребенка. Обнял одной рукой, закрыл сундук, вновь расположился на лежанке, спустив на пол ногу, и принялся разворачивать плотную ткань. Слой за слоем, пока чуть колеблющийся медовый свет лампы не осветил обтянутый ссохшейся светло-коричневой кожей череп.  
По прошествии более века с момента смерти, сейчас практически невозможно было что-либо сказать о внешности его обладательницы, но по многочисленным рассказам Келлер знал, что красота ее в свое время становилась причиной дуэлей, на которых многие чистокровные демоны лишились жизни.  
Удивительно, как легко время дарит и как безжалостно отнимает.  
Вздохнув, Келлер устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Потеряв доступ к одному из органов чувств, мозг тут же обострил прочие: приглушенные плотными деревянными стенами музыка и голоса стали громче, отчетливее; заиграли всеми красками витающие в помещении запахи кофе и сосны, тонкой ноткой прорезался аромат апельсина; обнимающие череп пальцы ощутили каждую шероховатость, каждую впадинку.  
Теперь нужно отключиться и от этих связей с окружающим. Очистить сознание, чтобы оно стало способно улавливать самые тонкие материи. Келлер всегда брал за основу собственное дыхание. Концентрировался на нем, пока все сигналы внешнего мира не растворялись, оставляя лишь вдохи и выдохи.  
И вот тогда, тогда он начинал ощущать и слышать то, что мало кому еще было доступно. Шорохи, вздохи, обрывки слов. Отголоски жизни Внемирья.  
В самый страшный и переломный момент жизни Келлера вышибло в него так глубоко, что, если бы не вовремя подоспевшая помощь, не было бы сейчас ни Цирка, ни дальних дорог, ни планов, ни мечтаний, потому что не было бы его самого. Разве что в виде бесплотного, мало чем интересующегося духа.  
Да, ему тогда повезло выбраться, сохранив жизнь и разум, но ужас перед Внемирьем долго еще оставался так силен, что Келлер не смел заглядывать в него. Однако, это ли не одна из особенностей всех живых существ, к какому бы миру и какой бы расе они ни принадлежали: даже самые яркие и самые страшные моменты в памяти постепенно теряют остроту. Прошло время, и Келлер преодолел себя. Сначала очень осторожно, а затем все увереннее он стал прибегать к практике, которую перенял у отца, при необходимости снова и снова открывая «дверь» в мир не-живых. Замирая на самом пороге, чтобы не дразнить судьбу, и повторяя одно и то же имя:  
Бесфена.  
Бесфена.  
Бесфена.  
Отклик почему-то всегда ощущался, как прикосновение холодного змеино-ловкого тела к лицу или шее. Вздрогнув и открыв глаза, Келлер усиленно заморгал, настраивая четкость зрения. Слух и тактильные ощущения тоже включились не сразу. Последним же восстановилось обоняние, и только убедившись, что все снова в норме, он перевел взгляд на череп в своих руках, ласково провел ладонью по до сих пор сохранившимся шелковистым черным волосам и улыбнулся.  
— Ну, здравствуй, моя дорогая. Давай-давай, просыпайся.  
Несколько долгих мгновений череп оставался не более чем страшным сувениром из лавки торговца экзотикой, но вот кожа на его щеках едва уловимо дрогнула.  
— Чего тебе? — Из-под приподнявшихся тяжелых век плеснуло колеблющееся голубовато-зеленое свечение, в котором угадывались движущиеся зрачки, но безгубый рот оставался недвижим.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — еще шире улыбнулся Келлер, расслабленно прижался спиной к теплой деревянной стене и опустил череп себе на живот. — Цирку пора в путь. Посоветуешь что-нибудь? Я хотел взять севернее. Двинусь к…  
— Нет, — безапелляционно перебил дух. — Ты поедешь на юг.  
— На юг… — нахмурился Келлер. — Но… Я же… Бесфена, послушай, юг сейчас — не лучшее решение. Там высокие цены, а народ прижимистый, вспыльчивый и не жалует чужаков.  
— Думаешь, на севере вас всех переловят и расцелуют? — Скрипучий старческий голос так и сочился иронией на грани с сарказмом. — Куда бы ни ткнулись, вы для местных как дивные звери: и любопытно, и боязно, а девок да кур лучше припрятать. Люди, они хоть дальше своего носа и не видят, а все ж нутром чуют, что вы другие. Все одно, говорю тебе, люди севера или юга. Но Цирк ты поведешь именно на юг.  
— Да с чего такая категоричность? Чем тебе север не угодил?  
— Ты сейчас что, спорить вздумал? Я, может, обидела тебя когда? Дала совет, из-за которого ты попал в беду? Или думаешь, что я направляю тебя по дурости и собственному желанию?  
— Конечно нет! — уловив нотки гнева, поспешно заверил Келлер, возвращаясь в сидячее положение и вытягивая руки с черепом перед собой. — И в мыслях такого не было! Просто если это не категорично, если есть какие-то варианты… К тому же, видишь ли…  
— Вижу, — мрачно оборвала Бесфена. — Ты знаешь, что вижу, а потому еще раз повторю: делай, как велено, или пеняй на себя! В постели покувыркаться ты все равно найдешь способ. А так, может, беду от себя отведешь.  
— Беду… Какую беду? О чем ты?  
— А вот поцелуй меня в зад, если когда-нибудь найдешь его! — Кожа на черепе сморщилась там, где когда-то были брови, а уголки почти неразличимых теперь губ жутковато подались в стороны, после чего Бесфена исчезла.  
По фургону, перебивая его обычные ароматы, разлился запах озона. Череп все еще лежал на ладонях, но вновь стал не более чем пустым сосудом.  
С юности Келлер слышал от отца: скучающие во Внемирье не-живые часто бывают заносчивы, обидчивы и даже мстительны, если не оказывать им должного почета, а вот живым обижаться на них не только бесполезно, но и опасно. Однако после внезапной и незаслуженной выволочки ужасно захотелось в сердцах швырнуть черепушку об стену.  
Ведь ни слова сказать не дала, да еще и про постель вставила, будто он потерявшая стыд девица!  
Келлер чувствовал себя уязвленным, но ослушаться и повести Цирк по маршруту, который планировал, теперь уже не мог. Бесфена верно сказала: какими бы странными порой ни казались ее советы, в конечном итоге они приводили к благу. А он ведь больше семи лет уже не за себя одного отвечал, так что придется менять планы.  
Снова укутав череп в платок и бережно убрав обратно на дно сундука, Келлер вернулся на лежанку и еще некоторое время сидел на шкуре, скрестив руки на груди, нервно барабаня каблуком сапога в пол и обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, а затем поднялся и вышел из фургона.  
Веселье чуть поодаль продолжало набирать обороты. Ллирой, стараясь перекричать музыку, произносил тост. Ка-Ккари заразительно хохотал — не иначе как над очередной грубоватой шуткой Камарры. Тройняшки Мам, НамИ и Рам азартно спорили о чем-то. Остальные хлопали и свистели в такт залихватскому мотиву, который Каталиб виртуозно извлекал из своего старого аккордеона.  
Не желая отвлекать труппу звуком мотора, Келлер стянул шнурками ворот рубахи, сунул руки в карманы и пешком пошел в город, ориентируясь на квадраты уютно горящих окон. Путь до ближайшего телефонного аппарата он за эти четыре дня выучил наизусть. Без колес тот занял минут пятнадцать, на протяжении которых Келлер пытался представить, как может пойти разговор, а когда в свете фонарей тускло блеснули стекла бело-красной будки, перешел на трусцу, торопясь сократить расстояние. Подскочил, дернул дверцу, скользнул внутрь и тут же сунул в отверстие аппарата заранее заготовленную, нагретую в кулаке мелочь. Пальцы привычно пробежались по холодным металлическим кнопкам, безошибочно выстукивая нужную комбинацию.  
Мучительно долгие гудки, шипение, и вот наконец знакомый, почти уже родной голос сухо произнес: «Слушаю».  
— Геф, это я.  
— Келли? Как же я рад тебя слышать! — От холодности в интонациях Гефа не осталось и следа. — Меня убивает, что не могу видеть тебя, когда захочется, но еще больше убивает то, что даже позвонить в любой момент не могу! Почему так долго? Где тебя носило?  
Захваченный его напором, словно жаркими нетерпеливыми объятиями, Келлер заулыбался и счастливо прищурился, прислонившись плечом к металлической стенке.  
— Прости, нужно было решить кое-что сразу после выступления. Но, поверь, я тоже рвался к тебе, как мог.  
— Хотел бы верить, да тебе твой цирк всегда дороже.  
— Перестань. Ничего подобного.  
— Да? Тогда бросай его! Сколько раз я тебе говорил: бросай. Переедешь ко мне, мы все время будем вместе. Деньги не проблема, ты же знаешь. Зачем тебе все это? Трястись между городами в тесном фургоне, жить на гроши от продажи билетов, на всем экономить, мыться раз в месяц.  
— Ну, моюсь я достаточно часто, — усмехнулся Келлер. — Или тебе не нравится, как от меня пахнет?  
— Обожаю твой запах, — легко согласился Геф. — Он совершенно особенный.  
— Это кофе и апельсин. Я ими пропитался насквозь, знаю, но они оказались хороши для магической настройки.  
— Не только кофе и апельсин. — Голос Гефа стал заметно ниже. — Еще страсть, похоть. Ты вспыхиваешь, как порох, стоит только коснуться тебя. Да что там коснуться, посмотреть достаточно — и ты уже разгораешься. А я ведь в нашу первую встречу подумал, что мужчины тебя не привлекают.  
— И поэтому затащил меня в свое новенькое авто и тут же стал раздевать? — Келлер говорил насмешливо, но сам — прав был Геф — ощущал как от ярких воспоминаний внутри все вскипает.  
— Ну, ты вроде не особо-то и сопротивлялся, — в тон ему отозвался Гефест. — О, погоди, я вспомнил: да ты же сам в ответ принялся меня раздевать и даже порвал ворот моей рубашки. Жаль, полицейские тогда проехали мимо. Им было бы на что посмотреть.  
— Да, — кивнул Келлер и на миг прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Мы с тобой рисковали попасть под арест. Было бы довольно неловко оказаться в наручниках без одежды.  
— Зачем? Ты мог бы загипнотизировать их. Заставить смотреть или даже присоединиться.  
Келлер не был поклонником публичного секса, но в виде только что нарисованной Гефом фантазии картина и правда была горяча. Настолько горяча, что, если он не хотел возвращаться в Цирк с красноречиво топорщащимися штанами, пора было менять тему.  
— Я так не делаю, — признался он, сбавляя градус. — Никакого гипноза. Только немного флёра на представлениях. Ну, и в каких-то крайних случаях.  
— А двое полицейских разве не крайний случай?  
Гефест шумно выдохнул и рассмеялся. Келлер тоже расплылся в улыбке, но следом нахмурился и закусил губу — долго по телефону-автомату не проговоришь, а признаться в том, что планы несколько изменились, нужно.  
— Слушай, Геф, про Цирк... Я обещал тебе, что мы после завтрашнего выступления возьмем севернее, в твою сторону…  
— Ну. Ну-ну, — нетерпеливо перебил Гефест, судя по звукам, раскуривая сигарету.  
— Так вот, я взвесил все за и против: цены, спрос, погодные условия — придется двигаться на юг. Но для нас с тобой ничего не изменится, уверяю! Просто покатаюсь на более ощутимые расстояния, но это не значит, что я готов упустить хоть одну возможную встречу. И завтра в ночь я, как и договаривались, выезжаю к тебе. Ты же… У тебя все в силе?  
— Вот об этом я и говорю: твой Цирк всегда на первом месте. С кем бы он ни соперничал. — Голос Гефа окрасился мрачными обличающими нотами, но не успел Келлер что-либо ответить, как тот продолжил уже гораздо более миролюбиво: — Однако, да, у меня по-прежнему все в силе. Речь ведь о моем отце, забыл? Скорее рухнет вся мировая экономика, чем он отменит свой ежегодный отчетный прием.  
— Я не… — Келлер вновь прикусил губу, прижал трубку ухом и принялся выписывать пальцем круги вокруг отверстия для мелочи. — Я не про отца. Я про тебя. Ты не передумал? Все-таки серьезное мероприятие. Твоя семья и другие родственники, друзья, коллеги… Ты уверен, что хочешь…  
— Эй-эй-эй, ты чего это? — Геф окончательно растерял все свое недовольство. — Хватит уже, Келли. Я ведь сам предложил. А я не из тех, кто говорит, а потом забирает свои слова обратно, потому что плохо подумал. Если я сказал, что хочу представить тебя всем, значит, я именно это и хочу сделать.  
— А если они будут против? Если им не понравится твой выбор?  
«Оплаченное вами время заканчивается, — вклинилась в их беседу запись равнодушного женского голоса. — Для продолжения разговора опустите монеты в приемное отверстие аппарата».  
— ПрОклятый Лорд! — вполголоса выругался Келлер, заныривая рукой в карман и принимаясь судорожно набирать в ладонь мелочь.  
В отличие от Верхнего, где общаться на расстоянии через сферы могли лишь маги да высшее сословие, техника Нижнего мира обеспечивала эту возможность любому желающему. Но стоит забыться, и любой, даже самый важный, разговор будет бесцеремонно прерван.  
— Алле. Алле! Ты где там?  
— Да, все нормально. Прости. Аппарат опять хотел моих денег.  
— А вот если бы ты переехал ко мне… — снова начал Геф, но сам себя оборвал. — Ладно, дело твое. Так вот, я говорил, что мне уже не пятнадцать. Я взрослый вампир и вполне могу выбирать сам. К тому же ты демон голубых кровей. Насколько мне известно, на данный момент едва ли не единственный во всем Нижнем мире. По крайней мере, в США уж точно. Одно только твое происхождение — уже более чем весомый повод ввести тебя в клан.  
Уверенность, с которой Геф говорил это, была заразительна, да Келлеру и самому очень хотелось верить. В конце концов, почему бы судьбе после всего, через что она его провела, не одарить его выстраданным, заслуженным счастьем? И хватит уже во всем искать подвох. Ведь так бывает: когда тебя просто любят и когда это совершенно взаимно.  
Чувствуя, как сердце начинает щемить от переполняющего его счастья и предвкушения чего-то действительно прекрасного, Келлер пригнулся и вытянул шею, через запыленное стекло будки выискивая взглядом Луну. Она была совсем не то, что АмАль в его мире, но родство все же ощущалось, да и магия отзывалась на ее таинственный призрачный свет, так что Келлер с чувством прошептал заклятие-сговор: традиционную в его землях просьбу Великому Светилу засвидетельствовать взаимные намерения и уберечь их от зла.  
— Ну, чего ты молчишь? — укоризненно поинтересовался Гефест. — Неужели не веришь мне? Я же люблю тебя.  
— И я люблю тебя, — легко и уверенно отозвался Келлер. — Люблю и почту за честь быть представленным твоему клану. 

Глава 2

Для последнего представления в этом городе финальным номером Тосса выбрали Вилли. А Тосс и рад был — он любил Вилли. Отчасти за его доброту, терпение и понимание, а отчасти потому, что в его нраве и габаритах видел родство с самим собой.  
Вот он стоит, мотая головой и постукивая кромкой мощного копыта. Мышцы так и перекатываются под холеной гнедой шкурой. Карий глаз косит озорно и испытующе, но Тосс знает, что Вилли не подведет. А если уж и вздумается этой громаде взбрыкнуть — строгая Камарра на его спине не допустит беды.  
Подойдя к тяжеловозу сбоку, Тосс шумно выдохнул, сложив губы трубочкой, погладил крутой бок и нырнул под него. Лихая мелодия, которую Каталиб наигрывал на своем стареньком аккордеоне, стихла. Зал замер. Слышались только отдельные шепотки: «Пап, он что, сейчас лошадь вместе с тетей поднимет? Ой, надорвется!.. Вот это да! Тихо, тихо, мальчики!»  
Тосс хмыкнул, расставил устойчивее ноги, врываясь босыми ступнями в рассыпанный по арене влажный песок. Упер плечи под брюхо, обхватил руками за переднюю и заднюю ногу, задержал дыхание и подался вверх. Весил тяжеловоз без малого тонну. Тали обязательно говорил об этом зрителям перед каждым их с Вилли номером. Те кричали и гудели изумленно, а вот сам Тосс вовсе не считал это чем-то особенным. Он и больше мог поднять. Несколько из проведенных в рабстве лет он, к примеру, таскал огромную каменную чашу с лунной водой. Ее и оторвать от земли-то было нелегко, а требовалось носить за главным храмовником, пока тот неспешно проверял по ряби на ее поверхности каждое из сорока пяти Древ Познания.  
Мышцы ног привычно напряглись, спина окаменела. На несколько мгновений они с Вилли замерли, будто ни сила одного, ни вес другого не могли одержать верх, а затем Тосс крякнул и распрямил колени.  
— Хоп! — выкрикнула сверху Камарра, и зрители, как по команде, разразились овациями, а Каталиб вновь наддал на аккордеоне.  
Тосс не торопился. Выжидал, как учил Хозяин, чтобы дать людям возможность выразить свое восхищение и набросать очередную порцию монеток. Была у них в Цирке такая традиция: перед началом каждого представления Хозяин рассказывал зрителям, что понравившихся артистов можно наградить, кидая на арену мелочь, а когда доходило до дела, все так и ахали — монетки-то до песка не долетали. Зависали в воздухе и гибким ручейком устремлялись под самый купол, где собирались аккурат в круглую прозрачную колбу. С Вилли Тосс всегда получал много таких монеток, а пока они летели со всех сторон, он прислушивался к лежащему на его плечах тяжеловозу: как-то раз Вилли неважно себя чувствовал и врезал ему передним копытом по колену, с тех пор Тосс старался чутко ловить его настроение.  
Сегодня вроде все в порядке. Вилли пофыркивал, но лежал смирно, и Тосс, в точности как на репетиции, развернулся, а затем пошел. Шаг за шагом. Медленно, плавно. Зрители отреагировали как надо: изумленно притихли на пару мгновений, окатив следом новой волной криков, свиста, аплодисментов и монеток.  
Тосс любил, когда люди шумели от удивления и радости.  
Хозяин называл это отдачей и повторял, что она — самая главная награда для артиста. Ка-Ккари и Тали, правда, между собой частенько говорили, что главное — это побольше денег за представление получить, но Тосс был полностью согласен с Хозяином. Срывая аплодисменты, он каждый раз чувствовал, как в груди что-то сжимается едва ли не до боли, а потом, наоборот, разворачивается, распахивается, будто внутри у него крылья.  
Еще несколько коротких шагов. Нужно обязательно обойти по кругу всю арену, чтобы каждый зритель смог разглядеть их трио поближе. А около прохода в закулисье Тосс согнулся и аккуратно поставил Вилли на землю. Камарра снова выкрикнула свое коронное «Хоп!», и зрители, каким-то образом слушающиеся этих команд не хуже, чем ее дрессированные звери, принялись отбивать ладони еще активнее. Тосс привычно подал руку, ловя съезжающую по боку коня наездницу, обернулся, помахал, как учил Хозяин. Даже улыбнулся, хотя это всегда давалось ему нелегко, и под финальные аккорды и медные брызги потопал за кулисы, уступая арену следующему артисту.  
Вот он идет, следом за Тали. Маленький, хрупкий. Тоссу с его мощью и шестифутовым ростом все артисты Цирка казались небольшими, но Аска уступал в размерах даже Марике и тройняшкам-акробатам. К тому же было в его фигуре что-то угловато-подростковое, но тем сильнее удивлялись зрители, когда впервые видели, на что он способен.  
— Удачи, Аска! — Тосс резко затормозил, схлопотав недовольный окрик от идущей следом Камарры. Но разве это цена за быстрый взгляд полностью черных глаз, в котором — Тосс не сомневался — читалась улыбка?  
Парнишка не разговаривал. За все время пребывания в Цирке, а это уже почти два месяца, ни слова не произнес. Зато понимал на любом, даже местном, языке, и Тосс частенько рассказывал ему что-нибудь, когда приносил поесть или же просто выдавалась свободная минутка.  
— Я это… Тут… Ты проходи. — Обернувшись к Камарре, он виновато сощурился и вжался в прикрытые полинявшим тонким ковром коробки, пропуская ее и Вилли вперед.  
Дрессировщица лишь плечами пожала и, чуть поддернув повод, повела коня дальше, а Тосс поправил клетчатую рубашку — неизменную часть любого его сценического костюма — и вернулся на несколько шагов, остановившись недалеко от выхода на арену.  
Для номера Аски там уже натянули по кругу высокую сетку, а сам он сидел внутри, ровно посередине, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза, будто молился какому-то своему богу. Тонкий и ладный, в черном, полностью закрывающем руки и ноги трико, с зажатой в пальцах палкой-дразнилкой для кошек. Отросшие черные волосы закрывали всю верхнюю часть опущенного лица, оставляя на всеобщее обозрение лишь кончик носа и ярко выделяющиеся на фоне бледной кожи губы.  
Публика, чувствуя, что сейчас ей покажут что-то опасное, гудела, будто рой пчел, переговаривалась, делилась предположениями. Хозяин всегда придумывал такую программу, чтобы в одном городе, сколько в нем ни дай представлений, номера не повторялись бы. А ждало-то зрителей ого-го что! Тосс и сам, когда в первый раз увидел, обмер от страха. А еще очень на Хозяина и Камарру разозлился. Это вам не Вилли таскать на плечах, который самое большее может тяжелым копытом наподдать.  
— Дамы и господа! — Поднырнув в низенькое, специально оставленное в сетке отверстие, на арену широким, как у Хозяина, шагом вышел Тали. В ярком расшитом костюме, с длинной черной тростью в руках. — Внимание! Внимание! В завершении нашей программы вы своими собственными глазами увидите нечто особенное — смертельный номер! Юноша и тигр в одной клетке! Ловкость против силы! Скорость против клыков и когтей! Строжайше запрещается во время номера вставать со своих мест или же издавать громкие звуки! Они могут отвлечь нашего артиста и спровоцировать хищника! Детей прошу держать за руки, а слабонервных и дам в положении прошу удалиться!  
Тонкая бледная девушка с сопровождающим ее пожилым мужчиной поднялись со своих мест и под внимательными взглядами других зрителей покинули шатер. Следом после недолгих раздумий ушла седая женщина с розовощеким малышом. Тали выждал еще немного, а затем поднял трость и обвел всех оставшихся ее круглым набалдашником.  
— Всё? Остальные готовы стать свидетелями уникального номера, которого вы не увидите ни в одном цирке мира? Уверены? Что ж, тогда мы начинаем!  
Аска вскинул голову и плавно поднялся на ноги. Тали поклонился замершим зрителям и быстро ретировался с арены, уступая проход Камарре с еще одной ее подопечной. А Тосс гулко сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и, постаравшись сильнее вжаться в ящики, едва не уронил их.  
Хоть Камарра и контролировала своих зверей лучше, чем любой вожак стаю, тигрицу Айре Тосс боялся. Но гораздо больше, чем за себя, он волновался за маленького Аску. Пусть рядом с сеткой будут Камарра и Хозяин со своими магическими штучками, но вдруг не углядят? Айре ведь одного взмаха лапой хватит, чтобы Аску покалечить!  
Тигрица прошла совсем близко, задела Тосса кончиком покачивающегося хвоста, но больше никак своим вниманием не осчастливила. У самого входа в «клетку» ее встретил Хозяин. Присел на одно колено так, что лицо его оказалось прямо на уровне звериной морды, и сразу с сидений понеслось «Ах!» да «Ой!». Улыбнулся белозубо, погладил по узорчатой полосатой шкуре и что-то прошептал. Тосс одновременно с его магией вознес краткую, но искреннюю и жаркую молитву своему богу, Кеме-Эбе.  
И вот уже Хозяин поднимается, отходит в сторону, а тигрица привычно, без принуждения ступает в обнесенный сеткой круг, и проход за ней тут же закрывают.  
Обычно все номера в их маленьком Цирке сопровождала подходящая по настроению живая музыка, но те, что считались смертельными, проходили в полной тишине. А вот публика, как всегда, не послушалась Тали. Кто-то вскрикнул во весь голос, кто-то ахнул, кто-то замысловато свистнул. Тосс на миг отвлекся от отступившего на пару шагов Аски и сурово глянул на зрителей, а затем снова опустил глаза. И как раз вовремя: Айре коротко рыкнула, припала на передние лапы и прыгнула, метя сбить Аску с ног, а тот спиной качнулся в сторону, уходя из-под удара, и легко ткнул палочкой-дразнилкой ей в бок. Зрители, конечно же, вскрикнули все, как один, но Тосс не посмел больше отвлекаться, словно это он контролирует Айре и стоит ему хоть на секунду потерять бдительность, как маленький Аска окажется в смертельной опасности.  
Невидимая публике жизнь Цирка шла своим чередом: позади сетки, в тени, ближе к пологу, тройняшки Нам, Мам и Рами развязывали и сматывали тросы и канаты, заранее начиная сборы в дорогу; из-за кулис раздавались приглушенные голоса тех, кто уже отстрелялся. Тосс же едва не забывал дышать, следя за тем, как Айре совершает новый прыжок, а Аска выворачивается в последнее мгновение, делает сальто через голову, приземляется на ноги и снова легонько тыкает промахнувшуюся тигрицу палочкой.  
— Тосс! Тосс, слушай, друг, впиши в свой список баночку белил. — Незаметно подошедший Ка-Ккари хлопнул его по плечу и встал рядом. — И спирт. Мне нужно больше спирта для моего огненного шоу, Проклятый Лорд побери! Если мы хотим красиво, то не стоит жадничать, понимаешь?  
— Да я же не… — Тосс попытался вновь перевести взгляд на арену, но Ка-Ккари настойчиво развернул его лицо обратно. — Я же не решаю, Кар. Это надо с Хозяином… То есть с Тали. Тали, да. Теперь с ним.  
— Дружище, ну вот честное слово, не волнуют меня все эти тонкости. Впиши в список и договорись с кем надо. Ты ж Закупщик. Твое дело закупать, а мое — выступать с закупленным.  
— Ну…  
— Вот и договорились!  
Ка-Ккари широко улыбнулся, снова хлопнул Тосса по плечу и нырнул обратно за кулисы, а тот еще пару мгновений обескуражено смотрел ему вслед и лишь затем торопливо развернулся к арене. За время их недолгого разговора темп номера здорово вырос. Под пристальным надзором кружащих вокруг сетки Камарры и Хозяина тигрица кидалась теперь почти без остановок, норовя достать Аску лапой и заставляя его постоянно прыгать и уворачиваться. Когти она — с близкого расстояния это было заметно — не выпускала, но Тосс все равно вздрагивал от каждого ее мощного броска.  
Вот Айре, едва приземлившись, разворачивается и метит подсечь Аску под ноги, а тот перепрыгивает через ее лапу, словно через скакалку. Вот она пытается обхватить его обеими сверху…  
— Малыш, держи. — Прямо перед лицом Тосса на вытянутой руке возник листок, исписанный крупным размашистым почерком. — Ткань плотная, два на два, темных цветов, но не черная. Лента ярко-оранжевая, шестнадцать футов. Бутылка хорошего вина. Ну, ты знаешь, какое я люблю.  
Фокусника Каталиба, смуглого и сухого, со сваляными в жгуты пепельными волосами, редко кто видел трезвым, и при том он был совершенно уверен, что его страсть к выпивке дОлжно оплачивать из циркового общака.  
— Послушай, — приняв листок из его рук, Тосс на сей раз попытался разговаривать не отвлекаясь от номера, — это ведь… Ну… Тебе не кажется, что вино не должно быть в общем списке?..  
— Малыш, — Каталиб отечески приобнял его за плечо, звякнув украшающими тонкие запястья браслетами, и развернул-таки в сторону кулис, — этот список, мы ведь вписываем в него все то, что необходимо каждому для выступлений. Так вот, мне необходимо вино. Можно не покупать ткань. Можно не брать ленты. Я вообще вполне могу показывать людям фокусы из фекалий Вилли и палок. Но. Я совершенно, абсолютно, категорически и непреложно не могу показывать фокусы без вина. Мы друг друга понимаем? Вот и отлично!  
Еще один хлопок по плечу, как завершающий аккорд беседы. Как сургучная печать под договором, на который Тосс не собирался давать согласие.  
Шурша длинным плащом в звездочку, Каталиб скользнул вдоль по проходу обратно за кулисы, а Тосс обернулся к арене как раз вовремя, чтобы застать финал: высокое сальто назад через спину хищника. Легкое и грациозное. Словно для него не нужно было никаких усилий. Айре с разбегу ткнулась мордой в сетку, угрожающе рыкнула и начала разворачиваться, но Камарра взмахнула рукой. Громкий отрывистый окрик — и тигрица послушно замирает. Только полосатый хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, выдавая ее недовольство.  
Зрители буквально бесновались на своих местах, осыпая арену медью. Хозяин открыл проход в сетку, запустив внутрь дрессировщицу. Аска же, никак не попрощавшись с публикой, покинул арену, и Тосс смог наконец облегченно выдохнуть.  
— Эй-эй, ты, это… ты был очень хорош! — Развернувшись с искренней широкой улыбкой он невольно перегородил Аске дорогу за кулисы. — То есть великолепен даже. Как и всегда.  
Аска остановился, запрокинул голову и смотрел, приоткрыв широкий рот, словно был чем-то удивлен — у него всегда, когда он приоткрывал рот, делалось именно такое выражение лица, — но глаза его в тени стали еще более непроницаемо-черными. О чем думает — не поймешь. А тут, конечно же, подоспел вездесущий Тали, который обычно сопровождал парнишку на все его выступления, после чего забирал и вел обратно.  
— Ну-ка, пропусти, здоровяк. Потом пообщаетесь, а сейчас мне пора.  
— Да я только… — начал было Тосс, неловко разворачиваясь в узком проходе лицом к Распорядителю, но тот и слушать не стал.  
— Нет у меня на это времени, понимаешь? Это ты пожонглировал гирями, потаскал коня — и свободен, а мне и выступление провести, и проследить за всеми, и собрать. Нам сегодня в дорогу, между прочим.  
Времени у Тали ни на что не хватало, кроме разве что ворчания и ругани. Но сколько Тосс ни собирался сказать ему об этом, язык словно к нёбу прирастал и горло перехватывало мучительным спазмом — слишком хорошо за пятнадцать лет рабства в него вбили правило держать свое мнение при себе. Оставалось только хмыкнуть неопределенно, чтобы не подумал, будто он согласен, и посторониться, с сожалением глядя, как цепкие пальцы обхватывают тонкое запястье Аски и тащат его прочь.  
Публика за спиной гомонила, обмениваясь впечатлениями, артисты же чинно выжидали, но пройдет немногим больше получаса, и все завертится в веселой преддорожной суматохе. Совсем скоро…  
Глянув через плечо на арену, песок которой топтало множество покидающих шатер ног, Тосс развернулся и зашагал следом за Аской и Тали.  
Распорядитель ни разу этому, конечно, не обрадовался, но поселили новенького вместе с ним. Оно и понятно — фургон большой, а жилец один, но Тосс врагу бы такого соседа, как Тали, не пожелал. Однако все оказалось даже хуже, чем он мог представить: через пару недель совместного житья, Тали привез откуда-то большой ящик с задвижкой, а через пару вечеров Тосс случайно увидел, как он на ночь запирает туда Аску. В тот день его мир перевернулся, а до глубины души любимый Цирк перестал казаться самым лучшим местом на свете.  
Фургон Распорядителя невозможно было перепутать с другими даже при свете луны: самый большой, самый новый, не старыми афишами, как у большинства, обклеенный, а вручную расписанный прекрасными горными пейзажами. Отводя Аску после представления, Тали так торопился, что даже дверь закрыть не удосужился. Прокравшись поближе, Тосс присел на одно колено и сделал вид, будто разбирает маленькую детскую карусель, а сам принялся наблюдать.  
Все как обычно: вот Тали сует Аске в руки батончик его любимого горького шоколада, но даже съесть не дает — машет требовательно тростью, и парнишка принимается раздеваться. Стягивает трико с плеч, вытаскивает руки из рукавов, скатывает по узким бедрам и дальше, до самых ступней, а затем переступает через ткань и отдает Распорядителю. А вокруг шеи — ошейник, который зрителям из-за высокого ворота никогда не видно.  
Тосс скрипнул зубами и отвернулся. Он и так знал, что дальше Аска заберется в свой крохотный, Тоссу по пояс, короб, Тали закроет дверцу, запрет на задвижку, проверит, подергав за ручку, и уйдет.  
Будто Аска животное. Или раб, у которого нет права распоряжаться своим временем, нет права находиться вместе с остальными, свободными.  
Металлическое колесо в руках Тосса жалобно застонало, и он тут лишь осознал, что в порыве чувств сжал его слишком сильно да погнул. Ничего. Если сегодня все пойдет по плану, ругать его будет некому.  
Оставив покалеченную карусель и распрямившись, Тосс проводил Тали мрачным взглядом, а затем сходил в фургон, который делил с Каталибом, обулся, достал из-под лежанки заранее припасенный рюкзак с нехитрыми пожитками, закинул его на плечо и пошел искать Марику. Клоунесса обнаружилась при выходе из шатра. С улыбкой провожая восторженных зрителей, она благодарила каждого за то, что пришел, желала хорошего вечера, а с детишками и вовсе обнималась, если просили.  
— Марика! Марка, эй! — приглушенно окликнул Тосс.  
Она мгновенно обернулась, навострила поросшие короткой шерстью треугольные уши, которые люди наивно принимали за часть сценического костюма.  
— Тосс? Что? Что такое? Зовут меня куда-то?  
— Я тебя зову. Дело есть. Личное. Идем!  
— Так я же тут, вообще-то… — Марика округлила большие, густо подведенные глаза с вертикальными зрачками, но Тосс умоляюще сложил ладони, и она сдалась, попрощалась с еще одной семьей и, подхватив его под руку, повела за шатер.  
Никого из своих поблизости не оказалось, и Тосс решился, выпалил:  
— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Ну то, за подарок. Это сегодня. Пора.  
Уши Марики разошлись в разные стороны острыми треугольниками, а желтые глаза опять сделались большими.  
— Скажи-ка еще раз. Сегодня? Сейчас, что ли? Прямо перед дорогой? Но он весь занят-презанят, ты же знаешь! Как его отвлечь? Как отвлечь-то?  
Тосс понятия не имел как. Для того он и за помощью обратился, но умница Марика быстро что-то в уме прикинула и сама себе кивнула.  
— Ах, ладно-ладненько! Устроим. Скажи лучше, ты-то уверен? Зачем тебе вообще это нужно? Нужно-то зачем?  
— Ну… — Под внимательным взглядом чуть косящих к переносице кошачьих глаз Тосс стушевался, не зная, что ответить.  
Врать он не любил, да и выдумывать на ходу не умел. Но Марика и тут справилась сама.  
— Устал колесить? Решил осесть где-то? Хочешь секрет: я-то тоже хочу. Найти дом хороший, мужчину надежного, детишек ему нарожать. Если бы нашла, ушла бы, вот тебе слово. Да только не попадаются пока хорошие да надежные. А ты, знаешь, поезжай. Если душа просит, надо ее слушать, душу-то. Это ведь твоя жизнь. А Келлеру почему не скажешь? Думаешь, не отпустит миром?  
— Да я…  
— И то верно! Что лишний раз сердце мучить! Что сердце мучить-то? Я бы тоже сбежала, потому что прощаться ужасно больно. Я всех тут так люблю, так люблю! Как вот им в глаза «прощай» сказать? А Келлеру как? Сердце разорвется! А так сбежал — и дело с концом. Я понимаю. Я тебе помогу. Заманю в свой фургон, а ты рядом будь. Жди под окошком тихо-тихонечко, а я тебе ключики скину. Хорошо?  
У Тосса на миг все внутри сжалось тугим узлом, но стоило только представить себе, как Аска сидит сейчас голый и одинокий, сжавшись в три погибели в крохотном холодном коробе, и решимость вновь накатила мощной горячей волной.  
— Хорошо, — уверенно кивнул он. — Спасибо тебе, Мара.  
— Да что «спасибо»? Что «спасибо»-то? — отмахнулась та и потеребила острыми коготками его подарок — одну из крупных жемчужных сережек. В свете луны они приобрели таинственный серебряно-зеленоватый оттенок. — Ты мне такую красоту достал. Даже стыдно: ведь я, получается, плату за помощь беру.  
— Да мне, это, радостно было тебе приятное сделать. — Тосс ощутил, что краснеет и тут же нахмурился.  
Выражать свои чувства ему и спустя три года жизни в Цирке бывало сложновато. Марика же улыбнулась широко и, заозиравшись, указала рукой Тоссу за спину.  
— А вот и Тали, — прошептал он, обернувшись, и вдруг опомнился: — Только к нему в фургон — ни-ни. Как бы ни вышло, держи его подальше.  
Об истинной цели побега Марика не знала, а потому нахмурилась недоуменно, но выпытывать, по счастью, не стала. Коротко кивнула и плавно так, грациозно пошла к Распорядителю.  
— Тали-Тали-Тали! Всё в делах-заботах?  
Тот обернулся с суровым лицом, но, увидев, кто к нему направляется, сразу расцвел, заулыбался. О том, что он втайне увлечен Марикой, знали практически все артисты Цирка, вплоть до нее самой. По общему мнению, взаимности ему не светило, но когда Тосс, бледнея и путая слова, попросил о помощи, Марика согласилась легко и охотно. Сложная эта тема — женские штучки, но Каталиб как-то сказал, что девушки любят играть с мужчинами. Возможно, дело было именно в этом.  
— Ах, кошечка моя, как же ты сегодня хороша!  
— Хороша? Это в клоунском гриме-то? Вот шутник! Меня под ним и не видать нисколечко. — Марика остановилась в нескольких шагах от Тали, выгнула крутое бедро и поправила вьющийся локон.  
Зачем некоторые девушки в ответ на похвалы отнекиваются, но при этом улыбаются счастливо и ждут продолжения, Тосс тоже не знал. Загадка. Одна из многих, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться в свободной жизни. Но Тали знал правила этой игры. Захлопнув блокнот, в который то и дело записывал какие-то свои сверхважные дела, он приблизился на пару шагов и покачал головой.  
— Ты всегда прекрасна. И никакому гриму этого не скрыть. Как солнце, которое дарит нам свет и тепло своих лучей даже сквозь самые плотные тучи. — Распорядитель сделал еще один шаг на сближение, но тут заметил Тосса, и выражение его лица из восторженно-обожающего сделалось холодно-недовольным. — Чего встал, здоровяк? Дел мало?  
Застигнутый врасплох Тосс замер, придавленный страхом того, что Тали сейчас каким-то образом распознает его тайные планы. Но затем вдохнул поглубже и пошел в атаку: двинулся прямо на Распорядителя, одновременно доставая из кармана помятый, в несколько раз сложенный лист с прикрепленным к нему на загнутую скрепку огрызком карандаша.  
— Хозяин сказал, к тебе все вопросы по закупкам. Вот я и хотел… Хотел, это, уточнить. Тут вот Каталиб просил…  
— Опять вино? — сходу угадал Тали и огладил подбородок на манер того, как Хозяин оглаживал свою бородку. Он вообще многие его привычки и жесты копировал. — Пусть на свои покупает. Это его личное желание.  
— Тогда, это, сам ему об этом и скажи, — в изумлении от собственной наглости пожал плечами Тосс, а затем еще припечатал: — Хозяин мне так объяснил: Тали у нас теперь Распорядитель, и улаживать все такие вопросы — его дело. А я, это, просто Закупщик.  
И без того узкое и длинное лицо Тали вытянулось еще больше, но Тосс развернулся и, не дожидаясь разноса, зашагал обратно к шатру.  
Вот тебе! За то, как высокомерно разговариваешь. За то, что от тебя доброго слова не дождешься. За то, что запираешь маленького Аску в ящик и спокойно идешь заниматься своими делами.  
В груди разлилось горячее и пьянящее, вроде того, как было, когда Каталиб раз угостил его чудным горько-сладким ликером из своей фляги, но тут же схлынуло. Ох и некстати распустил язык! Что вообще на него нашло? А ну как Тали сейчас разозлится и никуда с Марикой не пойдет? Как тогда быть?  
Отойдя в тень шатра, Тосс остановился, прижался поближе к полинявшей полосатой ткани и с замиранием сердца обернулся. Тали и Марика стояли на том же месте, где он их оставил, и о чем-то разговаривали, но теплый ветер, полный цветочными ароматами и запахом притоптанной травы, дул прочь от Тосса, и он ни слова не мог расслышать.  
Время растянулось, словно потекшая с ложки капля меда, и с каждым мгновением все страшнее становилось, что Тали перед сборами не поддастся. Однако Марика в ответ на какие-то слова Распорядителя заразительно рассмеялась и — о чудо! — обвила рукой его предплечье, повлекла в сторону полукруга из фургонов. Не помня себя от радости и волнения, Тосс двинулся следом, усиленно делая вид, будто высматривает, с чего начать сборы. Но мог бы и не стараться: Тали был полностью поглощен разговором.  
Все шло как по маслу. Вот они поравнялись с выкрашенным в зеленый фургоном, который клоунесса делила с Камаррой, и Тосс уже начал обдумывать, под каким окном ему лучше притаиться, чтобы не привлекать своим бездельем внимание труппы, но Марика и Тали, вместо того чтобы зайти, о чем-то тихонько посовещались и прошли дальше, между машинами. В тревожном недоумении выждав немного, Тосс прокрался следом. Вот оно что! Тали решил совместить два предмета обожания и повел Марику к недавно купленной им легковой машине. Ярко-красной, хищной, с непривычно низкой посадкой. Спорткар — так это, кажется, называлось. Тосс, благодаря терпению и доброжелательности Хозяина, сумел освоить вождение. А после как раз был назначен Закупщиком и получил под свою ответственность старый синий пикап, но в автомобилях разбирался плохо. Да Тали всем и каждому по сто раз рассказал, какой его спорткар современный, быстрый, удобный, а главное, очень дорогой. Можно ли не похвастать таким перед девушкой, раз представилась возможность?  
Едва ли не каждую ночь по несколько часов кряду лежа без сна, Тосс прорабатывал и оттачивал план побега, но в реальности все выходило гораздо более сложно и менее предсказуемо. Как получить связку ключей из закрытой машины? А главное — как повредить ее, чтобы точно не случилось погони? Старушек, которые тянули фургоны циркачей, Тосс не опасался. Ни одна из них, даже избавь ее от прицепа, с его пикапом сравниться не могла. А вот шевроле Хозяина и тем более спорткар Тали догнать его смогли бы легко — и тогда все пропало.  
Звук практически одновременно захлопнувшихся дверей выбил Тосса из тревожных размышлений. Решив пока действовать, как условились, он издали обошел машину полукругом, забирая так, чтобы его тень не привлекла внимания, попав на стекла. Снял рюкзак, присел, будто шнурок решил подтянуть, после чего и вовсе лег в благоухающие нетронутые травы животом и пополз по-пластунски. Из салона то и дело доносился приглушенный голос Распорядителя и ответный колокольчиковый смех, но Тосс не вслушивался. Подполз как можно ближе и замер.  
Сердце тяжело и гулко бухало в груди, горло пересохло от страха, голова кружилась от осознания собственной самоубийственной храбрости. За одну только мысль о побеге у галибов можно было живьем лишиться шкуры, и, несмотря на то, что Хозяин всегда оставался добр к своим циркачам, Тосс не мог избавиться от ощущения смертельной опасности.  
Удастся ли Марике? Сможет ли она стащить связку? Ожидание превратилось в настоящую пытку, а время вновь растянулось в бесконечную нить, наполненную стрекотом кузнечиков и пением одинокой ночной птицы. На грудь Тосса взобралась и заползала какая-то травяная мелочь, а за ней еще и еще одна, наталкивая на неприятные мысли о потревоженном муравейнике, но он не решался шевельнуться и лишь то и дело поднимал глаза на дверцу, безмолвно умоляя Марику что-нибудь придумать.  
Тихий разговор меж тем смолк, а воцарившаяся тишина заставила напрячься еще сильнее. Тосс уже готов был услышать звук отпираемой дверцы и сразу же ретироваться назад, но вместо этого из кабины раздалось шуршание, смешок, а затем тихий вздох. Такой сладкий, что по всему телу невольно прокатилась волна жара. Гулко сглотнув, Тосс подсунул под себя руку, сжал отозвавшуюся пульсацией плоть и уткнулся лицом в покрытую росой прохладную траву. Но вздох повторился, против воли рисуя в воображении ладные изгибы и ласкающие их руки, и тут уж пришлось с силой крутануть себе ухо. Так, чтобы вспыхнуло огненной болью, которая перебьет стыдный жар внизу.  
Нельзя. Никогда нельзя позволять себе мысли, которые будят плоть. За проявления таких желаний галибы секли рабов хлыстами, а раны присыпали крупной солью, чтобы неповадно было думать о лишнем, и Тосс в свое время не единожды попался, прежде чем научился усмирять себя мыслями или малой болью.  
Выкрученное ухо, равно как и яркое до ощущений воспоминание о кровожадном звуке, с которым тяжелый плетеный хлыст рассекает воздух, помогло. Желание пропало, а через несколько мгновений он был вознагражден за свои страдания: Марика игриво заметила, что в машине отчего-то стало очень жарко, окно с ее стороны приоткрылось и оттуда выпала, почти без звука приземлившись в траву, заветная связка ключей.  
Качнувшись всем телом вбок, Тосс накрыл ее ладонью, сжал пальцы и несколько мгновений держал в кулаке, мысленно благодаря Кеме-Эбе за помощь, а затем быстро осмотрел. Вот он — короткий с круглым отверстием — ключ от пикапа. На миг вспыхнула надежда, что там же окажется и ключ от спорткара, но увы. Бог и так был к нему очень милостив, остальное нужно будет делать самому.  
Сняв нужный ключ, Тосс медленно и бесшумно ползком обогнул автомобиль сзади и положил связку на видное место в примятую траву. Пусть Тали думает, что сам обронил. А затем вернулся на исходную, подхватил рюкзак и, сгибаясь в три погибели, потрусил к фургонам, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Ни единым облачком не прикрытая почти полная луна следила за ним, подсвечивая каждое движение, но остальные артисты пока занимались делами около шатра, и никем не замеченный Тосс успешно добрался до украшенного горными пейзажами фургона.  
Как, если застукают, объяснить, что он там делал, Тосс так и не смог придумать. Было страшно, а от одного только предположения, что его посчитают вором, все внутри переворачивалось. Но стоило только увидеть место заточения Аски, как все прочие переживания отступили. Торопливо поднявшись по прогибающимся под его весом ступеням, Тосс шагнул внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь и, едва мазнув незаинтересованным взглядом по дорогой обстановке — картины на стенах, шкуры, золоченые подсвечники, — присел перед черной металлической дверцей на корточки.  
— Я уже тут, тут... Потерпи еще немного, — прошептал он, чтобы Аска знал, кто пришел, и не боялся.  
Повернул толстую металлическую щеколду и открыл дверцу.  
В полутьме, которую едва рассеивал свет стоящей на столе лампы, на него пугающе уставились серебристо-белые глаза. Словно две крохотные луны. Но следом проступили знакомые черты, и сердце тут же до краев наполнилось нежностью.  
— Аска, малыш, я это, пришел за тобой. Выходи, мы уезжаем. Ты свободен будешь.  
Так же ласково разговаривал с ним Хозяин, когда только нашел едва живого Тосса в канаве у дороги и позже, много-много раз. При воспоминании об этом все внутри сжалось от боли: уйти от него вот так, не объяснившись, не попрощавшись, словно неблагодарная скотина… Разве так поступают? Но дело было не в нем, дело было в Аске. И Тосс пытался, в меру своих возможностей не один раз пытался поговорить о нем с Хозяином. Только тот очень изменился в последнее время: перестал отмечать вместе со всеми удачные выступления, часто отлучался в город, где бы они ни остановились, и все больше времени проводил в одиночестве, запершись в своем фургоне. А даже если и удавалось его поймать, на губах Хозяина играла загадочная улыбка, словно мыслями он был далеко-далеко, а стоило Тоссу подойти, он, не выслушав, со всеми вопросами отправлял к Тали. С Тали же, который запирал Аску, как свою собственность, говорить было не о чем.  
Получить поддержку у других Тосс тоже не сумел. К Камарре подойти побоялся, близнецов сам обошел вниманием — не похоже было, что их интересует что-то, кроме собственных выступлений да веселья, а Каталиб соглашался разговаривать только после подношения в виде бутылки вина, но вместо конкретного ответа обычно пускался в долгие и пустые размышления. Оставались только Ка-Ккари, Марика и Ллирой, однако каждый из них на рассказ о том, где и как держат Аску, ответил примерно одинаково. Дескать, не похож Аска на угнетенного, вон какой довольный и как охотно выступает. И посоветовали больше доверять акано, ведь он всегда знает, кому и как лучше.  
Тосс и доверял, доверял, как никому, и ждал, что все изменится и справедливость восторжествует. Только вот, увы, не дождался.  
— Иди же, — вновь преисполнившись решимости, подбодрил он и протянул руку. — Выходи, ну?  
Аска, словно настороженный зверек, пригнул голову, склонив ее чуть набок, и еще пару мгновений медлил, а затем двинулся вперед. Тосс, освобождая ему место, поспешно и неловко качнулся в сторону, ударившись о стену плечом, поднялся и замер, во все глаза глядя, как грациозно распрямляется прямо перед ним обнаженное тело. Молочно-белая кожа с местами просвечивающими сквозь нее венками. Длинная шея, которой касаются кончики мягких черных волос. Пара темно-коричневых родинок — чуть ниже левого соска и справа под ребрами. Взгляд бесконтрольно спустился ниже, но Тосс тут же отвел его, упал на одно колено и, судорожно растянув завязки потрепанного походного рюкзака, выудил одну из своих футболок.  
— Вот, держи. Надень, — протянул он не глядя. — Потом купим тебе что-нибудь по размеру. А сейчас нам срочно нужно выбираться отсюда.  
Аска послушался, зашуршал тканью. Футболка укрыла его аж до середины бедра, но стройные босые ноги и четко очерченные ключицы в вырезе остались открытыми, и Тосс украдкой сглотнул. Целая буря чувств, большинству из которых он даже не мог бы дать названия, терзала его, сбивая с мысли и кружа голову. Разобраться бы, понять, отчего, стоит только оказаться рядом, и сердце рвется на части, отчего хочется одновременно и плясать, и плакать. Но это потом, когда они окажутся на свободе, когда будут в безопасности.  
— Ну-ка, дай я эту дрянь… — Тосс медленно, опасаясь напугать, протянул руки к шее Аски, но тот не шелохнулся, глядя заинтересованно и доверчиво. — Сейчас. Я аккуратно.  
Просунув пальцы под кожаный ошейник, Тосс потянул в стороны и, разорвав его надвое, гневно бросил на пол. Пусть останется здесь, на виду, чтобы Тали заметил, чтобы понял: никто не имеет права держать другого против воли. Сам Тосс никогда ошейников не носил, но кожа на его запястьях даже спустя несколько лет свободы оставалась светлее прочей — так напоминали о себе кандалы, и не было дня счастливее, чем тот, когда он смог их снять. Теперь он отмечал его наравне с Днем рождения, а сегодня второй День рождения будет у Аски.  
Загасив лампу, Тосс взял его за руку, вывел наружу и побежал с ним по направлению к самому последнему фургону, где стояли машина Хозяина и заветный, сулящий скорую свободу пикап.

Глава 3

Поднырнув под полог шатра, Келлер полной грудью вдохнул свежий ночной воздух и замер на пару мгновений, ответив улыбкой на испытующий взгляд мелово-белой луны. Заключительное представление удалось на славу, а потому ни капли не стыдно было за то, что перед началом он с повышенным усердием накидывал флёр на богато одетых зрителей, чтобы те не скупились на дополнительные монеты для артистов. В конце концов, такого шоу они и правда нигде больше не увидят, Цирку же нужно запасти немного средств на случай, если южане не стали более щедрыми с последнего их путешествия в те края.  
А как прошел финальный номер! Загляденье. Наконец-то они доработали его, найдя золотую середину между отрепетированными элементами и импровизацией. Аска соглашался участвовать, только когда идея приходилась ему по душе, но уж если брался — выкладывался на все сто, заряжая зрителей так, что те едва ли не искрились. Осталось только убедить его, что в конце номера восторженная публика жаждет какого-либо знака внимания, благодарности за аплодисменты и не стоит им в этом отказывать. Но это уже мелочи. Ждать большего от существа, подобного Аске, только дурак станет. Он и так шел на контакт больше, чем можно было ожидать, да к тому же отлично сдружился с тигрицей, и на то, чтобы контролировать ее, Келлер теперь тратил совсем немного магии. Так, просто, чтобы не заигралась слишком.  
Размяв пальцами шею и покрутив головой — как ни старайся, а магических и физических сил на каждое представление все равно уходило много, — Келлер передернул плечами и быстрым широким шагом направился к своему фургону. Во время выступления он, как обычно, полностью сосредоточился на номерах, следя, чтобы все шло по плану и никто не пострадал, но стоило сбросить с себя груз ответственности, и все мысли устремились к Гефу. Даже требующее хотя бы краткого отдыха тело обрело новое дыхание.  
Легко вспрыгнув на ступеньку, Келлер открыл замок, снял магический заслон и нырнул в наполненную ароматами кофе и апельсина темноту. Зажег фитиль в лампе, накрыл его стеклянным колпаком и, пройдя к лежанке, вытащил из укрытого под ней ящика заранее купленный костюм. Настоящий строгий костюм-тройку. Келлер никогда таких не носил, да и не стремился, предпочитая им удобные и практичные джинсы с рубашкой или же напоминающие о родине сценические костюмы с плащом. Однако ради Гефа постарался выбрать одежду, в которой сможет выглядеть соответственно случаю.  
По большому счету, Келлера не волновало, как его примет клан вампиров. Становиться его частью он не собирался — слишком чужда оказалась свободному кочевнику строгая иерархия, в которой традиционными и обыденными считались грызня за власть, подобострастие перед сильными и унижение слабых. Для Гефа же эта стихия была родной, а мнение отца и родичей, как бы он ни старался показать обратное, имели большое значение. Келлер чувствовал это, ловил в интонациях, читал между строк и понимал: став причиной раздора, он причинит Гефу боль. ПрОклятый Лорд с ними, пусть будет костюм, лишь бы все прошло хорошо!  
— Помоги мне, Амаль, — на миг прикрыв глаза, прошептал он в деревянный потолок фургона, а затем положил костюм на лежанку и перебрался к сундуку с ценностями.  
Бесфену Келлер брал во все мало-мальски дальние поездки, хоть никогда лишний раз и не будил. Главное, чтобы она, пусть даже спящая вечным сном, находилась рядом, чтобы он мог быть уверен: никто ее не тронет, не украдет, не заберет у него. Привычно сняв защиту, Келлер добрался до завернутой в платок головы, бережно достал, собираясь переложить в рюкзак, который собрал еще днем, но поддавшись внезапному порыву, развернул ткань и опустился на пол, пристально вглядываясь в обтягивающую кости сухую кожу.  
— Сколько мы с тобой вместе пережили, сколько прошли. Переживем и это, да? — прошептал он, бережно проводя рукой по шелковистым волосам.  
И вдруг в сердце будто загнутый гвоздь воткнулся. Провернулся, обжигая болью, и из открывшейся раны, словно густая кровь, хлынули воспоминания о Латаре.  
Горячий песок под сухой, натертой поводом до мозолей ладонью, треплющий просторную одежду и опаляющий лицо ветер, бескрайний шатер розовато-золотого неба над головой... Барханы в ласкающем их таинственном зеленоватом свете Амаль, фырканье стреноженных на ночь кАми, потрескивание костра и протяжные, уносящие за пределы действительности песни отца и других кочевников под аккомпанемент нескольких вАбэ... Лица друзей, долгие-долгие разговоры, шутки и смех, веселые соревнования вроде скачек наперегонки... Наполовину засыпанные песком пути в старые храмы забытых богов, их прохладная тишина, вкус ледяной воды на языке и попытки услышать в безмолвии опустевших стен шепот давно ушедших голосов...  
Отец умел. Он слышал их голоса и потом пересказывал затаившему дыхание молодняку удивительные истории о древнем мире. Он вообще знал и видел гораздо больше других. Как же получилось, что проглядел свою смерть?  
И не только свою. Их всех вырезали той ночью...  
По ушам ударил крик Анэ. Он первым проснулся и, увидев, как собрано и быстро люди в ярко расписанных масках убивают спящих кочевников, пытался разбудить остальных. Проснулись от его крика семеро из двенадцати, а вытащить оружие успели и вовсе лишь пятеро. Пятеро сбитых с толку, жмущихся спинами друг к другу пустынных бродяг. Никто из них не умел убивать, но каждый сделал все возможное, чтобы продать свою жизнь подороже...  
Отец погиб предпоследним, перед тем заколов кинжалом одного из нападавших. Затем упал бездыханным Анэ. Хоть он и был младше отца, но продержался на удивление долго.  
Келлер остался один. Окровавленный, обезумевший от горя, шатающийся от потери крови и усталости среди тел погибших товарищей.  
«Зачем? — выкрикнул он, стараясь поймать скрытые под масками взгляды. — Что мы вам сделали?!»  
Мало кому доводится напоследок узнать ответ, но он стал исключением. Один из убийц поднял маску, бесстыже и вызывающе подставив свое лицо под лучи Амаль, и сердце Келлера едва не разорвалось...  
— Акано! Акано, открой! — Неумолимо и неизбежно мчащееся к развязке воспоминание, которое сам Келлер не мог остановить, оборвалось быстрым, тревожным стуком в дверь.  
Судорожно вдохнув переставший пахнуть кровью воздух, он с силой зажмурил глаза и тряхнул головой. Возвращаться оказалось нелегко. Келлера словно затянуло в другой мир — мир, где существовала только ночь его смерти. Но в дверь продолжали настойчиво барабанить, и волнение за свою нынешнюю семью вытеснило давно пережитый ужас и боль за тех, кого уже не вернуть.  
— Сейчас... — Голос прозвучал глухо, хрипло и едва слышно. Пришлось откашляться и повторить громче. — Сейчас! Секунду!  
Поднявшись на неожиданно тяжелые, непослушные ноги, Келлер быстро, но аккуратно убрал голову Бесфены в рюкзак, подскочил к двери и распахнул ее, едва не сбив оказавшегося прямо за ней Ллироя. Позади него, изумленные и растерянные, толпились близнецы, Каталиб и Ка-Ккари. Марика чуть поодаль прятала глаза и теребила вьющийся локон.  
Почти вся компания в сборе. Сердце сжалось от недоброго предчувствия, но не успел Келлер и слова вымолвить, как Ллирой вспрыгнул обратно на ступеньку, упер руки в бока, будто собирался ругаться с кем-то, и затараторил:  
— Акано, у нас тут такое! Я даже не знаю, как и сказать! Тосс сбежал, представляешь? Я услышал — да мы все услышали — мотор завелся. Ну, завелся и завелся. Мало ли. Может, поудобнее машину переставить. А потом смотрю — пикап уезжает. Все дальше и дальше. А тут близнецы ко мне. Говорят, ты в курсе, куда Тосс рванул? И Каталиб не знал. И Ка-Ккари...  
— Может, его Тали за чем-нибудь срочным отправил? — не в силах дождаться паузы, перебил Келлер.  
— Так вот нет, акано! — Ллирой округлил глаза и подбоченился еще сильнее. — Ты послушай, что нам Марика рассказала. Мар, иди сюда! Иди, скажи акано, что нам говорила.  
Артисты расступились, пропуская клоунессу вперед, и та пошла. Медленно, будто бы нерешительно. Келлер спрыгнул с подножки фургона навстречу, приподнял ее голову за подбородок, заглянул в большие, густо подведенные глаза.  
— Мара, что? Говори же, пожалуйста.  
— Уехал он, — отозвалась та, собравшись с духом. — Насовсем. Устал от кочевой жизни-то. Хочет дом-семью. Осесть где-то, где сердце велит-запросит. А прощаться не стал, не стал прощаться-то, потому что больно это. Ты же понимаешь, акано? Он всех нас любит очень, в этом дело. Не смог, глядя в глаза, сказать «пока-прощай». И машину-то он не украл вовсе. Сказал, в трейлере денег за нее из своих, заработанных, оставит.  
— Ну-ка, я проверю пойду, — сразу же собрался соседствующий с Тоссом Каталиб, но Келлеру плевать было на деньги.  
Все, что он услышал сейчас от Марики, не укладывалось в голове, словно речь шла не о Тоссе. О ком угодно, только не о Тоссе. Отдаляющийся звук машины он вроде и правда слышал краем уха, пока барахтался в потоке кошмарных воспоминаний, да и ребята не стали бы ни врать, ни разыгрывать, но чтобы Тосс сбежал...  
— Лежат деньги-то! — оповестил с подножки своего фургона Каталиб. — Даже многовато. Не стоила столько старая развалина.  
И в тот же момент, заглушая его последние слова, от другого фургона раздался крик Тали:  
— Аски нет! Аска сбежал! Ящик пустой!  
На инстинктах тело Келлера сорвалось на бег еще до того, как он в полной мере осознал произошедшее. За несколько мгновений оказавшись в тускло освещенном маленькой керосиновой лампой фургоне, он упал на колени перед распахнутым металлическим ящиком, заглянул внутрь, словно надеялся, что Тали просто не заметил Аску.  
Пусто.  
В ладонь врезалось что-то, лежавшее на покрытом ковром полу, и Келлер автоматически поднял этот предмет. Ошейник. Разорванный ошейник с ониксом, одним из немногих камней, которые по какой-то причуде природы водились и в Верхнем мире, и в Нижнем, обладая одинаковыми свойствами.  
И вот тут Келлеру стало действительно страшно.  
— Куда он делся? — севшим голосом спросил он у замершего позади Тали. — Ты давно его видел? Как так получилось?  
— Даже не представляю, акано! — Аристократически-бледное лицо Распорядителя пошло красными пятнами. — Я его закрыл, клянусь! Запер, как всегда! Не мог он изнутри!..  
— Изнутри не мог… — эхом отозвался Келлер и в мгновение ока вновь оказался на ногах. — Это Тосс. Я за ним. Ты — за старшего.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он мимо продолжающих толочься артистов, к которым теперь присоединилась и Камарра, пробежал обратно в свой фургон, схватил с пола рюкзак и кинулся к машине. Однако там Келлера ждало очередное потрясение: машина ни в какую не желала заводиться, а когда он, отчаявшись, полез под капот, то обнаружил там вырванные провода.  
Келлер не верил глазам. Тосс путешествовал с Цирком уже три года — достаточный срок для того, чтобы узнать этого простоватого доброжелательного здоровяка вдоль и поперек, и вдруг такой поворот.  
— Вот же дрянь! — выругался Тали, разглядывая повреждения через плечо Келлера. — Шкуру бы спустить с мерзавца за такие дела! А ключ от пикапа он у меня с оброненной связки украл! Я ее уронил, когда к машине шел, а он…  
— Твоя машина, — судорожно соображая, как быть, обернулся к нему Келлер. — Твоя машина, она на ходу? Проверь.  
Тали замешкался.  
— Акано, ты хочешь на ней… Слушай, а стоит оно того? Может, пусть себе катится?..  
— Что ты такое говоришь? К тому же с ним Аска, — в недоумении напомнил Келлер. — Он выпустил Аску без ошейника.  
Тали все еще сомневался. Молчал, глядя в ответ хмуро и напряженно, а время неумолимо бежало, текло сквозь пальцы, снижая шансы догнать, а значит, и шансы спасти.  
— Я сказал: проверь машину! — прикрикнул Келлер, и на сей раз Тали послушался, бросился к своему новенькому авто и повернул ключ.  
Ночную тишину растерзал мощный рев мотора, свет фар прочертил две линии по волнующейся на ветру траве.  
— Отлично! Вылезай! — подскочив к нему, велел Келлер, но Тали вскинул на него изумленный взгляд и отчаянно замотал головой.  
— Нет, акано! Она совсем новая! Я… Мне… Я не дам ее гробить!  
Келлера жгло и трясло, словно внутри начал извергаться вулкан, но он не позволил себе ни одного лишнего слова. Метнулся обратно к своей машине, подхватил с земли рюкзак, затем кинулся к Камарре, которая настороженно следила за всеми его передвижениями, и, взяв ее за плечи, поймал взгляд близко посаженных алых глаз.  
— Ты за старшую. Тосс в беде, и Проклятый Лорд знает, кто еще им попадется на пути.  
— За нас не волнуйся, — кивнула та. — Торопись, Кел. Времени совсем мало.  
Он кивнул в ответ, махнул рукой остальным, до сих пор ничего не понимающим, артистам, бегом вернулся к машине Тали и с размаху плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение.  
— Не хочешь отдавать — поведешь сам. Гони, Тали! Гони изо всех сил!

***

Трясясь и подпрыгивая на выбоинах, старенький пикап с рыком и хрипом летел сквозь ночь по направлению на юг. Руль скользил во вспотевших ладонях, врывающийся через приоткрытое окно ветер трепал растянутый ворот футболки, дорога расплывалась перед взглядом, и лишь разделительный пунктир, сливаясь на скорости в непрерывную белую линию, позволял Тоссу ориентироваться в темноте и держать направление.  
Он знал: будет больно, но не думал, что настолько. А страх и вовсе разрастался, надувался, словно огромный черный шар, и, казалось, готов был вот-вот разорвать изнутри на части. Но к боку жался маленький, подобравший под себя голые ноги Аска, цеплялся горячими пальцами за предплечье, дышал шумно и заполошно, и Тосс изо всех сил держался, чтобы не показать ему свой страх, не выдать неуверенность, не обжечь горечью.  
— Ты, это, — он глянул на всклокоченную макушку и сглотнул, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло, — не бойся, малыш. Ты же теперь свободен, а я рядом. Мы с тобой поедем путешествовать. Посмотрим мир. Я сильный, выносливый. Такие везде нужны. Деревья валить, мешки на складах грузить, рельсы класть... Да мало ли где. Не пропадем. А надоест, так это, как Мара говорила, денег скопим побольше, домик купим. Осядем. Я и огород могу. Люди добрые есть, они научат что к чему. Скотину заведем. А ты что хочешь делать? Будешь мне с землей помогать? Или, может, тебе вода нравится? Видел большую воду, так, чтобы другого берега не разглядеть? Если захочешь, на корабль наймемся.  
Он вновь глянул на Аску. Тот, конечно же, молчал, но смотрел в ответ, приоткрыв рот, и уже не так судорожно сжимал его руку. Зрачки в полутьме салона отсвечивали серебристо-белым.  
— А пока у нас с тобой деньги есть, просто покатаемся, — стараясь развить успех, продолжил Тосс. — Ты, поди, в этом мире ничего и не видел. Знаешь, сколько тут красоты всякой? А музыка, музыку ты ведь любишь? Я заметил, ты на ребят смотрел каждый раз, как они петь и танцевать брались. А тут, в машине, вот что можно.  
Он аккуратно высвободил локоть и под заинтересованным взглядом повернул колесико на приборной панели. Линейка радиоканалов подсветилась желтым, в салон волной плеснула негромкая протяжная мелодия. Аска от неожиданности вздрогнул и с размаху вжался спиной в спинку сидения, но уже через несколько мгновений с любопытством потянулся обратно. Склонил голову набок, вслушиваясь.  
Тосс улыбнулся и покрутил рычажок, выискивая что-нибудь знакомое. Выбираясь за покупками, он всегда слушал радио и успел выучить много нижнемирных песен. Даже любимые появились.  
От воспоминания о поездках по делам Цирка едва унявшаяся боль вновь резанула по сердцу. Бросил ребят, не купив ничего из того, что ему заказывали, да еще и накануне отъезда, когда его силы особенно нужны. Как они теперь справятся? Кого поставят новым Закупщиком, и станет ли он обходить по несколько магазинов, чтобы найти лучшие цены и качество, или будет хватать первое попавшееся? Тосса правильно делать покупки учил Хозяин. Его любимый Хозяин, который был к нему так добр, так ласков и внимателен. Он же вместо благодарности сломал его кабриолет... Вырывая провода из-под начищенного капота, Тосс ничего не видел от слез. Хозяин любил свою машину, заботился о ней и не раз под настроение развлекал всех историями о том, какие удивительные места объездил и в какие приключения попадал. В воображении Тосса этот автомобиль уже давно стал кем-то вроде верной подруги Келлера, и сломать его оказалось — все равно, что покалечить живое существо. А при мысли о том, как Хозяин сейчас стоит над своей любимицей, убитый горем, взгляд опять начали застилать слезы.  
«Что же ты наделал, Тосс?» — будто бы спрашивал у него Хозяин.  
«Злись на меня, ругай на все лады, — мысленно с жаром и отчаянием ответил Тосс, — только не думай, что я предатель, не гони из сердца! Я не мог иначе, прости меня, прости!»  
Смех Аски вырвал его из стремительно закручивающегося водоворота, в котором тоска смешивалась с чувством вины. Оказалось, это песня Долли Партон так его развеселила. Впервые Тосс ее услышал еще в конце того года, но в последнее время она особенно часто стала звучать по радио. «С девяти до пяти»* называлась. В ней было про изнуряющую работу и про мечты, про желание достичь чего-то большего, но главной в ней была сама музыка — бодрая, живая, стремительная. Под нее всегда и машину вести, и работать становилось веселее. И на Аску она такое же впечатление произвела. Счастливо взглянув на Тосса, он принялся ритмично раскачиваться из стороны в сторону и прихлопывать в ладоши. Напряжение и опаску с него как рукой сняло, на губах играла улыбка, и Тосс тоже ощутил, как расслабляется внутри плотно сжатый ком и дышать вдруг становится легче, словно прохладным ветром пахнуло после долгого знойного дня.  
Стараясь подогревать этот общий на двоих настрой, Тосс и после Аббы выискивал на радиоволнах самые бодрые и удалые песни, то и дело поглядывая на веселящегося Аску и продолжая гнать машину на север с крепнущим ощущением, что опасность миновала.  
А когда они достигли первой, отмеченной заправкой и маленьким магазинчиком, развилки и Тосс, следуя заранее выбранному маршруту, направил пикап правее, ощущение стало перерастать в уверенность. Поди теперь угадай, какое направление они выбрали! На случай же, если за ними все-таки отрядили погоню и преследователю повезет угадать нужный поворот, Тосс приготовил еще один сюрприз. Не зря он ночи напролет, продумывая план побега, изучал автомобильную карту, врученную ему еще при назначении на должность Закупщика. Немного снизив скорость, Тосс проехал до конца большой гряды холмов и свернул прямо в пустошь. Тут можно было срезать путь до трассы, соединяющей два штата, и таким образом окончательно сбить погоню со следа.  
Одна миля, две, три, пять... Скорость пришлось сбросить до минимума, чтобы не наехать впотьмах на какой-нибудь камень или выбоину, но зато с дороги их теперь точно уже не разглядеть и не услышать.  
— Вот и все, малыш. Оторвались. Можешь больше не волноваться, не вернут нас. Никакого ошейника, никакого ящика. Я все заготовил. У меня пледы есть и подушки. Пока ночи теплые, будем ночевать в кузове, прям под открытым небом. Только сегодня не станем останавливаться, ладно? А если захочешь, завтра снимем этот, номер в отеле и поспим, как знатные господа — в кроватях. Как тебе идея, а?  
Аска будто и не слышал его. Вертел головой, рассматривая поросшие кактусами и низенькими кустами холмы, то и дело возникающие из темноты то с одной стороны от машины, то с другой. Хоть взволнованным он не выглядел, Тосс все равно продолжал говорить. Так ему самому было проще и спокойнее.  
— Ты спал когда-нибудь на настоящей большой кровати? Там даже ноги подгибать не нужно, представляешь? А еще в номерах есть радио. Можем и там слушать музыку. Здорово, да?  
Аска вывернул шею, ткнулся головой в край дверцы, стараясь рассмотреть небо, и Тосс, притормозив, потянулся через него, покрутил скрипучую ручку и опустил стекло.  
— Полюбуйся вот. И подыши заодно. Воздух-то ночью какой, — усмехнулся он и уже тронулся было снова, но Аска, вместо того чтобы высунуть в окно голову, выскользнул через него весь и в мгновение ока оказался снаружи.  
— Куда?.. — испуганно воскликнул Тосс, заглушил мотор и поспешно выскочил со своей стороны.  
Аска замер в нескольких шагах от машины с запрокинутой головой. Руки его безвольно повисли, рот приоткрылся, и казалось даже, будто дыхание не колышет грудь. Но в теле чувствовалось напряжение, стремление туда, вверх, словно между ним и небом натянулись невидимые нити. Шея, спина, ноги. Кажется, он даже на цыпочки привстал.  
— Малыш, — неуверенно позвал Тосс, подходя ближе, — ты, это... Ты чего?..  
Аска не шелохнулся. Ворот футболки у него перекосился и сполз, обнажив одно плечо, и у Тосса тут же мелькнула мысль, что надо бы достать из машины плед и укрыть его, однако он не решился, почему-то испугавшись потревожить своим прикосновением.  
— С тобой все хорошо? — еще тише спросил он, но Аска снова не отреагировал, а собственный голос показался Тоссу таким грубым и неуместным, что он сконфуженно умолк и, не зная, что делать, тоже поднял голову.  
Ночь раскинула над ними огромный темно-синий цирковой шатер. Украсила его купол несчетным количеством звезд. Часть из них были совсем маленькими и пугливо жались друг к другу, собираясь в длинный молочный ковер, другие же, больше и смелее, держались порознь, благосклонно позволяя любоваться собой по отдельности. Но все они, сияющие и мерцающие, большие и малые, уступали в красоте и величии настоящей правительнице неба — огромной холодно-белой луне.  
Тоссу нравилось порой, выбрав теплую погожую ночь, улечься спать на пледе под открытым небом. А прежде чем сомкнуть глаза, он подолгу смотрел на россыпь звезд, вспоминая, что Хозяин рассказывал о нижнемирных созвездиях, и пытаясь найти их самостоятельно. Это занятие дарило ему ощущение умиротворения, а потом и приятные сны, но сейчас, стоя рядом с Аской под аккомпанемент шепота ветра и стрекота кузнечиков, он словно увидел ночное небо впервые. Не далекую чудную картинку, а могучее и прекрасное живое существо.  
— Великий Кеме-Эбе, — беззвучно зашептал Тосс, переплетя пальцы на затылке, и принялся медленно поворачиваться по кругу, стараясь охватить взглядом весь небосклон, — благодарю тебя за то, что подарил нам эту ночь... эту красоту... За всю красоту мира благодарю тебя...  
Аска рядом с ним выдохнул, и Тосс, опустив голову, увидел, как он воздел руки, как пальцы его, показавшиеся отчего-то очень длинными, задвигались, затанцевали, лаская нечто невидимое глазу.  
— Этот Тали со своим проклятым ящиком совсем тебя… — начал было Тосс, но изумленно умолк, когда Аска одним ловким движением избавился от футболки и небрежно бросил ее в сторону, оставшись полностью обнаженным.  
Кожа его, и без того белая, будто бы впитывала лунный свет, наполняясь мягким молочным свечением, и на сей раз невозможно было отвести взгляд. Только вместо возбуждения Тосса охватило благоговение, как если бы он стал случайным свидетелем какого-то таинства. А впрочем, так оно и было. Его соплеменники обращались к Кеме-Эбе в тихих, полных благодарности молитвах, культ галибов, напротив, отличался любовью к шуму: надеясь привлечь внимание своего бога, они дули в трубы, били в барабаны и громко пели, Аска же говорил с самой ночью без единого слова, но — Тосс не сомневался в этом — она слышала его, понимала и отвечала.  
Зрелище это очаровывало и притягивало, однако такой разговор — не для чужих ушей и глаз. Тосс понимал это и знал, что сейчас он тут лишний. Торопиться не было нужды — шанс, что их обнаружат в пустыне с заглушенным мотором, казался призрачным, так что он беззвучно вздохнул и хотел уже отойти к машине, но Аска обернулся, впервые с того момента, как они съехали с дороги, обратив на него взгляд, и расплылся в широкой счастливой улыбке. Тосс не представлял даже, о чем тот сейчас думает, но улыбнулся в ответ и беспомощно развел руками.  
— Хочешь тут побыть? — спросил он тихо, чтобы не нарушать царившее вокруг ощущение волшебства.  
Аска же вместо ответа вдруг подскочил к нему, мазнул ладонью по подбородку, словно осалил, и отпрянул. Рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, сделал сальто назад. А затем еще одно и еще. Прокатился колесом, встал на руки, вытянувшись стрелой, мягко приземлился на ноги и бросил тело вперед в затяжном прыжке, в последний момент сгруппировавшись и перекувырнувшись по земле через голову. Луна одарила его новым цирковым трико из света и тени, скрывая интимное и подчеркивая красоту мышц. Каждое движение было исполнено силы и грации, каждое движение было выверено и точно.  
Тосс никогда не видел ничего подобного и готов был любоваться на этот странный завораживающий танец хоть всю ночь напролет. Но Аска вновь подбежал, схватил его за запястье, дернул. Призывно взмахнул рукой, развеивая последние сомнения в том, что это приглашение.  
«Иди ко мне! Давай же! Это так весело!» — говорили его тело, взгляд, улыбка.  
Тосс всегда страдал от собственной неуклюжести, а раздеваться догола не стеснялся лишь наедине с собой, но ведь сегодня началась новая жизнь, будто он снова умер и снова воскрес. Изменившийся, обновленный и, хотелось бы верить, осмелевший. В конце концов, что ему терять, кого бояться? Ощущение единения с Аской и бескрайним небом над ними пьянило, и Тосс решился: торопливо стащил обувь, сбросил одежду и, топоча босыми ногами по нагретой за день плотной ссохшейся земле, побежал за Аской.  
Они будто снова оказались в Цирке, но Тосс уже был не самим собой, а дальним родственником Айре. Да — неповоротливым, да — медлительным, но какое же это оказалось удовольствие: гнаться за Аской, во все глаза глядя, как легко он скачет и прыгает, как делает всевозможные сальто и крутит колеса, как резко меняет направление, уходя от протянутых к нему рук. А ночь вокруг них звенела натянутой струной, ночь полнилась их шумным дыханием и шорохом шагов, ночь дробилась на осколки света и тени, овевая их разгоряченные тела прохладным ветром.  
Тосс потерял счет времени, растворился в этих ощущениях, позабыл, кто он и зачем, но неутомимость Аски не знала границ, а он, выносливый во всем, что связано с тяжестями, устал от бега и запыхался. Пришлось сдаться, сесть, привалившись спиной к дверце машины, и вновь довольствоваться ролью зрителя.  
И пока он смотрел, в сердце его наконец воцарился мир. Все он сделал правильно. Может быть, напутал в планах, не нашел самого легкого и самого верного пути, заставил дорогих ему существ волноваться или даже злиться. Но счастливый, так искренне и безудержно наслаждающийся свободой Аска стоил любых усилий и оправдывал ошибки.

*Песня Dolly Parton «9 to 5», вышедшая в ноябре 1980г.

Глава 4

Подгоняя Тали, чтобы тот выжимал из машины максимум, Келлер до рези в глазах всматривался в шоссе за пределами света фар, а в кармане сжимал разорванный ошейник с ониксом, будто тот мог защитить от бед даже на расстоянии.  
Если выложиться на все сто, эта история останется не более чем волнительным приключением. Главное — поскорее вернуть Аску обратно в темный ящик, и тогда можно будет вздохнуть спокойно. На обратном пути поговорить с Тоссом, узнать, что на самом деле толкнуло его на такой отчаянный шаг. А на месте снова осмотреть машину, при необходимости дождаться открытия магазинов в городке, купить запчасти и быстро отремонтировать ее. Тогда, даже если выехать только к полудню, он успеет домчать до дома Гефа и предстать на торжественном вечере перед его кланом. Даже время привести себя в порядок и пообщаться перед этим останется.  
Келлер искренне верил, что все возможно и все обязательно получится, но когда машина достигла первой развилки, уверенность эта впервые пошатнулась.  
— Куда? — остановив спорткар, пасмурно поинтересовался Тали.  
Всю дорогу он многозначительно и недовольно молчал, но Келлеру было не до его плохого настроения.  
Выскочив из машины, он попросил фонарик, включил и принялся изучать дорогу, выискивая следы. А затем опустился на одно колено, прижал к все еще теплому асфальту ладонь и закрыл глаза.  
Куда же? Куда ты свернул? Направо или налево?  
Порой такие ответы давались Келлеру легко, но не в этот раз. Пришлось, чувствуя на себе заинтересованно-недоуменный взгляд Тали, вприсядку пройтись поперек дороги от одной обочины до другой, щупая ее ладонью. Келлер то и дело замирал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и силясь определить именно то место, по которому прошлись шины пикапа, но безуспешно.  
— Куда? — нетерпеливо повторил Тали.  
— Еще не знаю, — честно ответил Келлер.  
Распрямился, отряхнул руки и осмотрелся, а затем двинулся прямиком к заправке. У колонки, равно как и в будке, где должен был сидеть ночной сторож-заправщик, никого не обнаружилось, и он зашел в магазин. Внутри тот оказался даже меньше, чем выглядел снаружи. Предметы первой необходимости по стене справа, продукты по стене слева, посередине — стойка с журналами. Зато нашелся заправщик. Тощий лопоухий паренек в фирменной рубашке опирался на прилавок и вовсю флиртовал с молоденькой продавщицей.  
— Доброй ночи, — выглядывая из-за парня, поприветствовала та.  
Заправщик тоже обернулся, но удостоил лишь безмолвным кивком. Келлер был для него сейчас не потенциальным клиентом, а потенциальным конкурентом, появление которого перетягивало на себя внимание дамы.  
— И вам доброй ночи, — с улыбкой кивнул Келлер. — Я не отниму много времени. Мы с друзьями разминулись. Тут не проезжал недавно старенький синий форд пикап?  
Парень лишь неопределенно передернул плечами. Похоже, он уже давно обретался в магазине и никакие дорожные истории его не волновали.  
— А сюда они не заходили? — предпринял Келлер еще одну попытку. — Вы бы их точно запомнили. Один совсем мальчишка, черноволосый, а второй — лысый темнокожий здоровяк.  
— Негр, — пренебрежительно скривился заправщик, впервые решив подать голос. — Украл у вас чего-то?  
Келлер сдержал тяжелый вздох. Верхний мир или Нижний, неравенство и ничем не обоснованное пренебрежение встречалось одинаково часто в обоих. Надежду вселяло лишь то, что путь примирения между двумя расами в США по большому счету только начался. Даже в крупных городах, как он слышал, случались конфликты и стычки, так чего же требовать от юного провинциального заправщика, который вряд ли мог похвастаться хорошим образованием и широтой взглядов.  
— Он островитянин, — поправил Келлер, — и он мой друг. Так что, видели их?  
Парень окинул его пристальным взглядом, и было совершенно ясно, что он видит. Смуглая обветренная кожа бродяги, золотые серьги в ушах, чудной костюм, будто ночной посетитель перенесся к ним откуда-то из прошлых веков. Да еще дружбу с темнокожими водит.  
Бледное, усеянное прыщами лицо заправщика стало еще более презрительным.  
— Чудик немытый, — выплюнул он вполголоса и демонстративно отвернулся.  
Келлер мог бы одним взглядом заставить его ползать по дощатому полу на коленях и просить прощения. Но какой смысл мстить за обиду, если мнение обидчика тебя не волнует, а унижение ничему его не научит? Озлобится ведь еще больше да сорвет потом зло на ком-нибудь более слабом.  
— Леди? — улыбнулся Келлер, переведя взгляд на девушку.  
Продавщица оказалась более дружелюбной: стараясь загладить грубость своего знакомого, она виновато улыбнулась в ответ, но порадовать тоже ничем не смогла. Купив пару бутылок воды в дорогу и несколько батончиков темного шоколада для Аски, Келлер покинул магазин и поднял тревожный взгляд к почти полной луне.  
«Что же ты наделал, Тосс!» — мысленно укорил он.  
Тали, убедившись, что они застряли, отогнал машину к обочине и заглушил мотор. Не дожидаясь очередного вопроса от него, Келлер, подходя, отрицательно покачал головой. Отдал воду, убрал в бардачок батончики и взял с заднего сидения свой рюкзак.  
— Подожди меня здесь, — попросил он, но Тали перехватил его за рукав.  
— Акано, слушай, надо поворачивать обратно. Они могли поехать по любой из двух дорог, а могли и вовсе по бездорожью двинуть. Теперь уж не догоним, это понятно. Ты собирался куда-то уезжать по делам, а мне еще Цирк в дорогу собирать. Пусть катятся к Проклятому Лорду.  
— Мы их догоним, Тали. Поверь мне, я найду способ. Догоним, и все будет хорошо.  
Келлер говорил спокойно и уверенно, а сам только и думал о том, сочтет ли капризная и обидчивая Бесфена просьбу помочь с поисками достойной своего внимания. Удалившись по сухой красной земле на приличное расстояние от дороги, он уселся за одним из мелколистных кустов лицом к громадному силуэту далеких гор и развязал рюкзак.  
— Прости, дорогая, я ведь никогда тебя по пустякам не тревожу, но сегодня дело особенное. Люди могут пострадать.  
Прохладный ветер налетел порывом, принялся трепать широкий воротник рубахи, завязки плаща и платок, мешая его разворачивать. Пришлось подоткнуть края узорчатой ткани себе под ноги.  
Келлер потер ладони о брюки, стараясь отчистить их от оставшейся дорожной пыли, и ласково провел пальцами по сухим впалым щекам. Волнение и нетерпение мешали сосредоточиться, отключиться от всего окружающего, но он умел справляться с излишне сильными эмоциями.  
Закрыть глаза, оставшись в окружении танцующего по коже ветра, монотонного стрекота кузнечиков и запаха сухостоя. Теперь сосредоточиться на дыхании. Звуки не нужны ему, и кузнечики послушно умолкают, а ветер теперь ласкает кожу и трогает одежду совершенно беззвучно. Запахи несущественны — они исчезают, растворяются. Прикосновения остаются вместе с телом, но тело ему тоже не нужно больше. Он лишь бесплотный дух, легкий, свободный, стремящийся туда, где шепотом и шорохами отмечена неспешная таинственная жизнь Внемирья.  
Бесфена.  
Бесфена.  
Бесфена.  
Когда выпадаешь из действительности, становится сложно судить о времени, но Келлер не мог избавиться от тревожного ощущения, что отклика нет непривычно долго.  
«Бесфена. — Он позволил себе еще раз позвать ее по имени, хоть это и было нарушением правил и просто наглостью. — Прошу, мне очень нужна помощь. Нужно предотвратить беду».  
Стараясь не дать пробудиться застарелому, загнанному далеко-далеко, в самый темный уголок души, страху, он сделал один маленький «шаг» с грани, и Тьма тут же откликнулась, обратила на него десятки, сотни своих глаз.  
«Наш-ш-ш-ш-ш…»  
Будто змея. И тут же возникло притяжение. Пока еще легкое, но жадное и голодное. Он должен был стать частью Внемирья еще девять лет назад, и оно жаждало вернуть своего сына обратно.  
«Дурак!» — Нечто такое же бесплотное, как и он сам, толкнуло его обратно, и Келлер резко открыл глаза.  
Слишком резко. От такого быстрого перехода перед взглядом заплясали оранжево-красные круги, будто он наблюдает за огненным шоу Ка-Ккари. Сердце в груди колотилось гулко и болезненно. В заложенных ушах гудело, а по спине поползла капелька холодного пота.  
— Совсем из ума выжил! Куда суешься? Затянет — глазом моргнуть не успеешь! Я тебя для того на свет белый вытащила, чтобы ты сам обратно пришел?!  
Слова разгневанной Бесфены долетали до Келлера словно сквозь вату. Зрение все еще не восстановилось, но он уже ощущал череп в своих руках и порадовался, что не выронил его в пустынную пыль.  
— Дело… — Келлер с трудом разлепил непослушные онемевшие губы. — Дело срочное…  
— Ну конечно! — перебил его дух. — Ты если помрешь, оно уж точно скорее сделается! Молодец, мальчик!  
— Прошу… — Огненные круги наконец-то милостиво потухли, и Келлер усиленно заморгал, стараясь вновь привыкнуть к темноте и сфокусировать взгляд. — Прошу тебя. Мне нужен совет. Тосс сбежал и увез с собой Аску. Он в беде. И все, кто им встретится, тоже. Подскажи, куда они направились.  
— Разве ты принес извинения, а я тебя простила? Еще раз повторяю: не для того я тебя вытащила из Внемирья, чтобы ты так собой рисковал, так подставлялся! — Бесфена все еще злилась, но накал страстей в ее голосе немного поутих.  
Теперь главное, чтобы она не ушла в глухую обиду, с которой и вернется во Внемирье, категорически отказав ему в помощи.  
Келлер мысленно приказал себе собраться и сбавить напор. Слишком многое сейчас стояло на кону, чтобы он мог позволить себе проколоться.  
— Прости меня, — выдохнул он и устало улыбнулся, поглаживая обтянутый сухой тонкой кожей лоб. — Я неоправданно рисковал и очень благодарен тебе за помощь. Ты хранишь род моего отца в нескольких поколениях.  
— А толку-то? Ради одного дурака пожертвовала своим покоем в не-жизни, ушла раньше, но хотела его оберегать, и что теперь? Стараюсь уберечь его не менее бестолкового потомка аж в Нижнем мире! Если бы знала, что в вашем роду добрая традиция рисковать собой и изо всех сил стремиться во Внемирье, ни за что не стала бы такой груз на душу брать!  
— Уверен, каждый из тех, кому ты помогала, был на самом деле безгранично благодарен тебе и ценил твою жертву. — Келлер спустил ладони ниже, принявшись поглаживать большими пальцами выпирающие скулы.  
— Да если бы! Твой отец вообще меня слушать не желал. Думал, что знает лучше. Вот и додумался, самонадеянный глупец!  
Недавнее воспоминание о последней ночи в Латаре вновь воскресло, отозвалось резкой болью. Но Бесфена, кажется, высказала все, что хотела, выпустила пар и наконец угомонилась.  
— С беглецами твоими не все так просто, — проворчала она. — Это ж не родная мне кровь. Как я тебе должна увидеть, куда они отправились?  
— Дорогая моя, ну прошу тебя, попробуй хоть! — Келлер снова дал волю чувствам и, осознав это, сразу же прикусил язык, однако Бесфена не стала его одергивать или же поучать.  
— Мне нужно время. А значит, ты не станешь тревожить меня, пока я сама не отзовусь. Это ясно? Даже если тебе вдруг покажется, что я просто уснула или ушла по своим делам, не лезь ко мне. Иначе и начинать не стоит.  
Келлер тоскливо вздохнул, понимая, что теперь даже примерно не сможет предположить, сколько займут поиски, но выбора все равно не было.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул он.  
Призрачно-зеленые глаза тут же угасли, но запаха озона не возникло — Бесфена все еще находилась в этом мире.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Келлер некоторое время продолжал сидеть на постепенно отдающей дневное тепло земле, а затем бережно завернул череп в платок, поднялся и пошел обратно к магазинчику. Местонахождение телефонных будок он за последние четыре месяца научился отмечать автоматически и сейчас, получив вынужденную передышку, сразу вспомнил, что видел одну между магазином и заправкой.  
Монетка в отверстие, комбинация цифр. Гудки. Ожидание, привычно наполненное нетерпением, но теперь еще и волнением приправленное.  
— Слушаю.  
— Геф, это я, — выдохнул Келлер и тяжело привалился плечом к стенке будки.  
— Келли! Ужасно рад тебя слышать! Как ты? Собираешься?  
— Уже собрался. Но возникли кое-какие обстоятельства. Один из артистов уехал, никому не сказав, и прихватил с собой другого. Темного.  
— Темного? — Радость в голосе Гефа сменилась недоумением. — У тебя в Цирке был Темный? Как тебя угораздило связаться с этими тварями?  
Келлер провел ладонью по заостряющейся книзу бородке и вздохнул.  
— Ты его не видел. Он совсем не похож на прочих. Общительный, талантливый. Даже не представляешь, какие номера мы с ним ставим! Он сам тянется работать, пробовать новое. Для него это — увлекательная игра. Судя по рожкам в трансформе, он еще совсем молоденький, не старше двадцати. Главное, соблюдать меры безопасности, и я верю, он может вырасти совсем другим…  
— Келли! — с негодованием прервал Гефест. — Ты с ума сошел? Каким «другим»? Ты принял в Цирк тварь из Темных! Пусть он сейчас в чужом мире, пусть безмерно далеко от родни — кровь свое возьмет!  
— В чужом мире, Геф, — с нажимом повторил Келлер и, оттолкнувшись от стенки, выпрямился, словно спор разгорался не по телефону, а лицом к лицу. — Именно что в чужом мире. Я все думаю об этом… Почему мы провалились из Верхнего в Нижний? Все мы были на грани смерти. Даже, я бы сказал, шагнули за эту грань. Но отнюдь не все, кто умирает в Верхнем, попадают сюда. Сколько из тысячи? Сто? Десять? Один? И я пытаюсь понять, почему мы. Почему именно нам позволено прожить еще одну жизнь.  
— Ну, вот тебе один хороший вариант навскидку, — судя по звукам, Геф раскурил сигарету и глубоко затянулся, — чистая случайность. Кому-то везет, кому-то нет. Если, конечно, считать нижнемирную жизнь везением. Я родился тут и никогда не видел Верхний, но судя по рассказам деда, там не в пример больше возможностей и сил. Он говорил, там даже дышать легче.  
— Возможно, — не стал упираться Келлер. — Но истории всех ребят в Цирке объединяет одно: их пытались убить те, кого они любили, кого уважали, кто был им дорог. С твоим дедом, насколько я понял, было так же, да и я не исключение. Что, если все, кто тут оказался из Верхнего, погибли при тех же обстоятельствах? И что, если это боги в награду за несправедливость дают нам второй шанс? Быть может, все мы предназначены для чего-то особенного. Память ведь у нас не отнимают, и более того, новоприбывшие из Верхнего зачастую оказываются на пути у своих же, верхнемирных. Что-то притягивает нас друг к другу, и, быть может, мы должны объединяться…  
«Оплаченное вами время заканчивается, — оповестил безэмоциональный женский голос. — Для продолжения разговора опустите монеты в приемное отверстие аппарата».  
Пришлось срочно выполнить указание и лишь после этого продолжить.  
— Говорю, мы должны объединяться, помогать своим, чтобы в конечном итоге один из нас, пусть даже через поколение или два, совершил что-то действительно важное.  
— Любишь ты пофилософствовать, Келли, — неодобрительно отметил Гефест и снова затянулся. — А еще любишь придавать всему особое значение, искать смысл. Мне же кажется, жизнь по большому счету штука бессмысленная. Побеждает сильнейший, каждый стремится к получению удовольствия и продолжению рода. Все мы, особенно тут, в Нижнем, где нет места магии, остаемся заложниками простейших инстинктов.  
— Наверное, для кого-то — для многих даже — так и есть, — кивнул Келлер. — Но, как бы то ни было, смерть в Верхнем и перерождение в Нижнем роднит нас. Боль разбитого сердца роднит нас. Не могу я пройти мимо, видя, как кто-то из последних сил цепляется за жизнь, лежа на грязной обочине в совершенно незнакомом для себя мире. Пусть даже он Темный. Каждому из нас при появлении здесь кто-то помог. Твоему деду помогли — и он образовал клан. Мне помогли — и я создал Цирк. Так как можно судить, кому жить, а кому умереть?  
— Идеалист, — выплюнул Геф. — Когда уже жизнь отучит тебя во всем и всех видеть что-то хорошее?  
— А тебе бы этого хотелось? — напирал Келлер. — Хотелось, чтобы я разуверился во всех и во всем?  
— По крайней мере, ты был бы в большей безопасности.  
— А толку-то, если вокруг сплошные враги? Сидеть с ножом в руках и каждый миг ожидать нападения?  
— Ладно, миротворец, спаситель невинных душ и бездушных тварей. Раз уж так получилось, ищи своих беглецов, — сдался Геф. — Только помни, что время идет и вечер даже ради тебя никто переносить не станет. Ты обязан успеть.  
— Успею, — пообещал Келлер, глянув на бережно прижатую к боку голову в платке. — Ты же знаешь, я всем сердцем стремлюсь к тебе. И не только сердцем.  
— Какой пикантный поворот беседы. — Теперь в голосе Гефеста чувствовалась улыбка. — А знаешь, он мне определенно нравится. И чем же еще ты ко мне стремишься?  
— Всем истосковавшимся по твоим ласкам телом. — Ситуация не особо располагала к такого рода разговорам, но Келер обрадовался, что Геф перестал злиться, и готов был подхватить любую тему. — Мне надоело засыпать одному.  
— Со мной ты вряд ли заснешь, — пообещал Гефест. — Особенно после вечера, на котором будешь официально представлен клану. Они от тебя не отстанут, будут рассматривать, расспрашивать, проверять. Целая очередь желающих поближе познакомиться с моей парой. А я ужасно ревнив, так что потом, в спальне, тебе придется ответить за все твое невнимание. Ты ведь купил костюм, да?  
— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Келлер.  
Настрой на горячие разговоры несколько сбился. Он-то надеялся, что Геф оградит его от излишнего внимания своих сородичей.  
— Отлично. Уверен, он тебе чертовски идет. И когда я притащу тебя в спальню за галстук, то первым делом поставлю на колени…  
«Оплаченное вами время заканчивается…»  
— Да Проклятый же Лорд! — тихо, но с чувством прорычал Келлер, торопливо нашаривая в кармане очередную монету и засовывая ее в ненасытный аппарат.  
— …сорву пиджак, свяжу руки этим же самым галстуком, — вдохновенно продолжал Геф. — Ты будешь подчиняться мне. После официального представления ты станешь моим целиком и полностью и отныне всегда будешь делать то, что я скажу. Так что когда я велю посмотреть на меня — ты поднимешь глаза. Когда скажу открыть рот — ты откроешь и будешь ждать…  
Келлер прищурился и плотно сжал губы. Геф продолжал говорить, но весь эротический настрой окончательно выветрился. Подчиняться, мой, велю, прикажу… Возможно, не стоило обращать на это внимание, возможно, это просто бурлили фантазии голодного и истосковавшегося влюбленного, но вопрос свободы был для Келлера слишком важен, чтобы он мог промолчать, не уточнить.  
— Послушай, Геф, — перебил он и почувствовал, как тело напрягается, словно перед дракой. — Ты ведь не всерьез?  
— Что? О чем ты?  
— О том, что я стану принадлежать, подчиняться, делать только так, как ты скажешь. Ты ведь понимаешь, что этого не будет? Представишь ты меня клану или нет, я останусь тем, кем и был. Мне не нужен хозяин. Мне нужен равный. А тебе?  
Геф долго молчал. Размышлял над услышанным? Обиделся? Просто курил? Келлер нервничал, но он сказал все, что считал необходимым, и ждал, ни слова не добавляя на весы.  
— Приезжай скорее, Келли, — наконец нарушил Геф шуршащую тишину линии, и голос его прозвучал негромко и проникновенно. — Решай свои проблемы и приезжай. Ты нужен мне здесь. Именно ты, таким, какой ты есть.  
— Конечно. Я уже еду, — горячо отозвался Келлер, а когда в трубке раздались гудки, повесил ее на рычаг и еще некоторое время стоял в телефонной будке, наслаждаясь вновь вспыхнувшим ощущением пьянящего счастья.  
Когда в последний раз он был так безнадежно, бездумно влюблен?  
Пожалуй, лишь много-много лет назад, будучи совсем юным. Тогда он впервые опалил сердце страстью и, добившись взаимности от красавицы-танцовщицы, чувствовал себя самым счастливым существом во всем мире.  
Позже были и еще влюбленности, были отношения, но ни в одних Келлер не чувствовал того полета, безграничной свободы, единения тел и душ.  
Пожалуй, особняком стоял только Мэйсон Рид.  
Долгие разговоры за стаканом виски, короткие осторожные взгляды, не особо схожие интересы, но схожие представления о жизни и роднящее чувство юмора. Геф сразу предложил секс, а с Ридом они успели неплохо изучить друг друга, прежде чем оказались наедине в крохотном, забитом бумагами кабинете шерифа и Келлер узнал, каким неутомимым и ненасытным может быть внешне малоэмоциональный оборотень.  
Да, они не теряли голову, как бывало в юности, не вспыхивали, как сухостой, от малейшей искры, но чувство равности и поддержка были для Рида так же важны, как и для Келлера.  
Увы, в тот год ему пришлось полностью погрузиться в дела Цирка, который переживал не лучшие времена, да и Рид оказался настоящим фанатом своей работы. Встречи стали происходить все реже и реже, появилось ощущение неловкости, тяжести. И наконец стало ясно, что пора ставить точку.  
Итог их истории плотно засел в памяти Келлера, и, возможно, именно поэтому он после знакомства с Гефом скинул с себя часть цирковых обязанностей, при любой возможности стремился увидеться с ним и даже собирался вести Цирк на север, в те края, где обитал вампирский клан.  
Неожиданно в памяти всплыл номер телефона. Рабочий, конечно, ведь дома Рида было практически невозможно застать. Надо же, уже больше полутора лет прошло, а он помнит. Но это, конечно, некстати. Никто не виноват, что так получилось, а сейчас другая жизнь и другие чувства.  
Заправив отросшие волосы за уши, Келлер наконец вышел из будки.  
В ожидании ответа удобнее всего было бы расположиться в машине. Мягкое сиденье, возможность откинуть крышу. Уложил голову на спинку — и любуйся себе на звезды. Но он не хотел без надобности показывать Тали Бесфену. Пришлось наврать, что вроде бы нащупал след, но нужно убедиться, а для этого понадобятся уединение и абсолютная тишина, после чего удалиться за облюбованный куст.  
Там Келлер вновь размотал платок, взял голову в руки, прикрыл глаза и принялся медитировать. Это умение он, как и многие другие, перенял у отца, обучился тратить время с пользой, восстанавливая силы и душевное равновесие, очищая сознание от всего лишнего. И это оказалось самым верным решением: когда сине-зеленое пламя вновь плеснуло из-под век и старческий голос оповестил: «Я вижу!», Келлер подскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и готовым продолжать погоню сколько потребуется.

***

К полудню старенький синий пикап уже совсем далеко ушел от оставленного ночью Цирка. Нарезвившийся под луной Аска сладко спал на заднем сидении, а Тосс, сделав на рассвете небольшой привал, подремал всего пару часов и снова сел за руль. Музыку не включал и вести старался как можно аккуратнее, чтобы ненароком Аску не разбудить, да все поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида, и на лице сама собой расцветала улыбка.  
Никогда раньше за все двадцать три года жизни Тосс не был влюблен. Уважал — да, пытался по мере возможности защищать и оберегать — да, испытывал влечение — и такое случалось. Но стоило впервые увидеть Аску, пообщаться с ним, как все эти чувства, все желания вспыхнули разом, и Тосс понял: вот оно, то, о чем он раньше только слышал. В тот же день он обратился к Кеме-Эбе с одной из самых жарких благодарственных молитв, ведь нет на свете счастья большего, чем любовь. Но свою тайну никому не выдал. Это было только для него: бескрайняя радость и неизбывная боль. Дар бога за годы страданий в рабстве.  
Признаться Тосс тоже не решился, а чувства проявлял лишь заботясь, поддерживая и стараясь как можно чаще находиться рядом. Все думал: потом, попозже, в какой-нибудь более подходящий момент. А теперь, когда Аска в некотором роде оказался в его власти, об этом тем более не могло идти речи.  
Служители и служительницы храма Амираца, в котором Тосс носил чашу с лунной водой, порой развлекались, выбирая понравившихся рабов для постельных утех или же сводя их друг с другом. Как-то раз и Тосс, на свою беду, попал в поле зрения таких любителей. И был вечер в огромном поместье на скале, было застеленное белыми простынями ложе в окружении факелов и прячущихся за масками зрителей, была незнакомая полуобнаженная девушка с огромными испуганными глазами. Оба они знали, что разочаровать собравшихся, оставить их без желанного зрелища — значит заслужить суровое наказание, но как ни старались, ничего не получилось. Слишком жестоко прошлые хозяева пресекали любые плотские желания. Тосс просто не смог, за что его осмеяли и бросили в яму на пять долгих голодных дней.  
Так поступили с ним, но Тосс никогда не поступил бы так же. Разве можно распоряжаться чьими-то чувствами и выторговывать привязанность? Нет! Если он и признается, то лишь когда Аска найдет себе занятие по душе, станет сам зарабатывать и сможет решать, где и с кем ему хочется быть, не путая любовь с благодарностью.  
Дорога впереди делала крутой вираж, и Тосс сосредоточился на том, чтобы плавно в него вписаться, а когда вновь смог отвлечься от трассы и глянуть в зеркало заднего вида, оказалось, что Аска проснулся. Сидел, откинув плед, скрестив голые ноги, и тер лицо ладонями. На правой щеке виднелся красный след. Отлежал, соня.  
— Доброе утро! — бодро поприветствовал Тосс. — Как спалось? Как себя чувствуешь?  
Аска глянул на него, потянулся всем телом, грациозно перелез на переднее сидение, а затем вдруг обнял. Обхватил руками за шею, прижался макушкой к щеке и грудью к плечу. Крепко, плотно. Тосс еле сумел удержать руль, но машина все равно легонько вильнула. А потом еще пришлось сделать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не затормозить для ответных горячих объятий, а просто улыбнуться и потереться щекой о мягкие, растрепанные после сна волосы.  
И не думать, ни в коем случае не представлять, как сейчас выглядит стоящий на коленях Аска с задравшейся футболкой, если посмотреть со стороны его окна.  
О приличиях, кстати, стоило позаботиться в первую очередь. Одно дело — ликовать под луной без единого клочка ткани, и совсем другое — продолжать путешествие по стране, когда спутник одет только лишь в футболку. Тосс плохо разбирался в моде, но, насмотревшись на зрителей в Цирке, представлял, как следует выглядеть в Нижнем. Решив не затягивать с этим вопросом, он принялся выискивать магазин одежды в первом же городке, который они проезжали после пробуждения Аски. А обнаружив, припарковал машину перед самым входом, но пару любопытных взглядов, пока под припекающим солнцем за руку вел Аску к двери, все же успел словить.  
— Ну, вот, малыш, выбирай. — Пришлось легонько подтолкнуть Аску в спину, потому что тот застрял при входе и оглядывался так, словно не понимал, что тут нужно делать. — Какая одежда тебе нравится? Хочешь, джинсы возьмем? Они крепкие, долго прослужат. Хотя тебе, наверное, что-то потоньше нужно. Чтобы, это, легко было двигаться.  
Аска никак не отреагировал, и Тосс подавил тяжелый вздох. Не умел и не любил он выбирать за других. Даже когда приходило время делать закупки для Цирка, старался предварительно выспросить все марки, свойства и размеры, чтобы не попасть впросак. А самой страшной фразой, которая ему порой даже в кошмарах снилась, была: «Выбери на свой вкус». Слишком много в этом огромном новом мире существовало того, в чем он совершенно не разбирался. Да и со знакомым, понятным дело обстояло не лучше. Страшно бывшему рабу было делать то, что прежде строго воспрещалось — принимать решения.  
Келлер порой мучил его. Ну, помогал, конечно, а не мучил. Учил. Брал с собой куда-нибудь в магазин и настаивал, чтобы Тосс выбирал сам. Обрисовывал, что нужно, или того хуже — «бери, что приглянется». Вот так вот, без всяких ориентиров. «Тебе нравится эта ткань? Как думаешь, подойдет нам, чтобы полог в шатре сменить?» «Как тебе эти картины? Хотел бы такие в ваш с Каталибом фургон?» Тосс от этих расспросов обычно краснел, обливался потом и малодушно мечтал, чтобы пытка скорее закончилась.  
Но вот настал тот день, когда уроки пригодились.  
Вежливо поздоровавшись со стоящим за прилавком продавцом, который так и прожигал их настороженным взглядом, Тосс поддернул на плече захваченный из машины рюкзак, снова взял Аску за руку и повел вглубь магазина, одновременно стараясь припомнить все, что слышал от других или успел уяснить на собственном опыте. Ткань должна быть плотной… Нужно обязательно проверить швы… То, что первым бросается в глаза, обычно самое дорогое, так что стоит хорошенько поискать, сравнивая качество и цены…  
Пока Тосс мучительно выбирал, то и дело прикладывая вещи к Аске, чтобы не промахнуться с размером, тот продолжал стоять совершенно безучастно. Единственным, что его заинтересовало, оказались вышитые серебряными блестяшками спирали на одной из футболок, и Тосс, несмотря на кусачую цену, присовокупил эту футболку к тому, что уже висело перекинутым через его руку.  
Выдавать одежду в примерочной пришлось комплектами: Аска надевал первое попавшееся, совершенно не заботясь о том, как это будет смотреться вместе. А уж каким он капризным покупателем оказался! Джинсы, к примеру, пришлось забраковать сразу. Аска то и дело их одергивал, оттягивал и страдальчески морщил лицо. Легкие брюки пошли лучше, но удобнее всего ему оказалось в коротких шортах. На них и пришлось остановиться. А к шортам Тосс подобрал пару футболок, одна из которых была с теми самыми блестяшками, да шуршащую ветровку на молниях — это на время, когда к ночи станет холоднее. И белые кроссовки. Сам Тосс никогда такие не носил, но Марика, Ка-Ккари и ловкие шустрые близнецы-акробаты хвалили их на все лады, а значит, и Аске должно быть в них удобно.  
Тосс еще отошел на кассу и сразу же оплатил там три пары носок и две смены нижнего белья. Но когда вернулся в примерочную, Аска наотрез отказался и от того, и от другого, а вредный продавец не принял товар обратно.  
«Хозяин точно придумал бы, как вернуть покупку», — расстроенно думал Тосс, выходя с Аской обратно на залитую ярким полуденным солнцем улицу. Деньги пропали невеликие, но ведь в первый же день самостоятельной жизни прокололся, дурачина! Обидно было ужасно, однако Аска не позволил ему долго предаваться унынию. Запрокинув голову, втянул воздух носом, а следом округлил глаза и принялся дергать Тосса за руку, понукая идти куда-то.  
— Что, малыш? Что случилось? Чего ты унюхал? — недоуменно спрашивал тот, а затем и сам понял.  
Аромат кофе, корицы и жарящихся котлет накрыл, словно быстрая песчаная буря, и заставил сглотнуть голодную слюну. Аска подналег, изо всех сил стараясь дотащить его до кафе, стоящего через пару домов от только что оставленного магазина, и Тосс после секундного колебания сдался. Вообще-то, в первые несколько дней он наметил питаться сухим пайком, который заранее заготовил и взял в дорогу, но восторженному азартному Аске невозможно было отказать.  
В конце концов, почему бы не отпраздновать первый день вдвоем?  
Внутри оказалось малолюдно и очень уютно. Прямоугольные столики на четверых, с двух сторон от каждого из которых по светло-голубому дивану с высокой спинкой, вдоль длинной стойки круглые стулья того же цвета, на окнах персиковые занавески, на столешнице при входе ваза с цветами, а в углу — музыкальный автомат. Съестные ароматы, стоило только закрыть за собой дверь, стали совсем уж немилосердно сильны, и Тосс еле успел поймать Аску. Тот, по незнанию, сразу же ринулся в сторону барной стойки, за которой скрывалась дверь на кухню.  
— Не-не-не, малыш, нам, это, за столик нужно сесть. — Подцепив его за локоть, Тосс красноречиво обвел рукой диваны. — Выбирай, где будем ждать нашу еду.  
Аска прищурился и наморщил нос, задумался на несколько мгновений, после чего уверенно повел Тосса к дальнему, расположившемуся в самом углу столику.  
— Сюда сядем? — стараясь не выдать, как неловко себя чувствует, уточнил Тосс.  
В кафе он заходил очень редко, да и то лишь вместе с Хозяином. Хоть бы и тут не опростоволоситься! А вот Аска не бывал в кафе вовсе, но чувствовал себя совершенно свободно, и Тосс очень хотел соответствовать.  
— Добрый день, ребята. — Подошедшая к ним официантка в розовом платье приветливо улыбнулась и положила перед каждым меню. — Вы не местные? Проездом? Если ни разу у нас не бывали, советую взять фирменный яблочный пирог. Такого больше нигде не попробуете.  
Говорила она, обращаясь к Тоссу. Наверное, решила, что он в их паре главный, но тот сразу перевел взгляд на Аску.  
— Что скажешь, малыш? Закажем их фирменный пирог?  
Аска даже не взглянул в ответ, увлеченно вертя в руках меню. Поворачивал то одним боком, то другим, а затем и вовсе вверх ногами перевернул. Раскрыл, потряс, будто надеялся, что оттуда что-то выпадет.  
Бремя выбора снова легло на Тосса, и он, переведя взгляд на замершую в ожидании официантку, выдавил на лицо кривую виноватую улыбку.  
— Вы простите, он… мы и правда издалека… Я сам посмотрю меню и, это, выберу. Только чуть позже, ладно? Спасибо. Спасибо большое.  
— Пэм, — улыбнулась ему официантка, указывая ярко-красным ногтем на бейджик у себя на груди. — Зовите, как будете готовы.  
— Спасибо, Пэм.  
Видя, что на него не злятся, Тосс ощутимо расслабился и открыл меню, но официантка отчего-то не уходила, заставив вновь поднять на нее взгляд. Чем-то она напоминала Марику. Не внешне, нет. Сходство сквозило в жестах, манере говорить. А еще во взгляде, милом, но чуть насмешливом и испытующем. Будто бы ждущем чего-то.  
Тосс растерялся. Может, следует что-то сказать? Или сделать? Может, тут принято отдавать какую-то сумму денег вперед?  
К счастью, в кафе заглянули новые посетители и Пэм пошла их приветствовать, а Тосс беззвучно выдохнул и наконец-то смог уделить должное внимание списку блюд. Насколько он успел узнать Аску, вкусы на еду у них были схожие: мясо, овощи и зелень. Только на десерт Тосс обожал сладкие пироги, а Аска до дрожи любил темный шоколад.  
— Курица или говядина? — раз пройдясь взглядом по всему перечню, уточнил Тосс.  
Аска, к тому времени наигравшийся со своим меню и взявшийся за перечницу с солонкой, не глядя вытянул указательный палец. Это значило один, то есть — первый вариант.  
— А пирог с яблоками будешь? Думаю, он тут и правда вкусный.  
На это предложение Аска никак не отреагировал — не заинтересовался. Тосс хотел еще узнать по поводу гарнира к мясу, но не стал, мужественно взяв груз ответственности на себя.  
Пэм будто следила за ними: стоило только развернуться, чтобы найти ее взглядом, как она сразу пошла к их столику.  
И снова улыбка, и снова этот загадочный взгляд.  
— Ну как, мальчики? Сделали свой выбор? — Спрашивала она у обоих, но смотрела снова только на Тосса, а еще оперлась рукой о край стола и принялась накручивать на палец прядь собранных в высокий хвост волос.  
— Два стейка, пару ведер куриных крылышек, две дополнительные картошки-фри, салат Аризона, яблочный пирог — два, кофе, сок и это… Есть у вас темный шоколад?  
— Хороший аппетит, — похвалила Пэм, не сводя с него глаз. — А шоколадки есть на кассе, но я могу принести.  
— Будьте добры, — обрадовался Тосс. — Десять. Нет, двадцать. Давайте, тридцать штук.  
Он подмигнул Аске, но тот неотрывно смотрел на официантку, и взгляд этот показался Тоссу странным. Каким-то вроде оценивающе-недовольным.  
Когда все заказанное оказалось на столе, у Тосса на миг аж дыхание перехватило. Сказать по правде, он очень любил покушать. От больших физических нагрузок большому организму постоянно требовалось новое топливо, но в Цирке он старался есть не больше остальных. Куском его ни разу никто не попрекал, Тоссу просто было неудобно. А тут такое пиршество!  
Пододвинув к Аске его порцию крылышек, салат, сок и гору шоколадок, он взял в руки нож и вилку, подтянул поближе одну из тарелок со стейком и хотел уже приступить к праздничной трапезе, но заметил, что Пэм продолжает стоять около стола.  
— Хороший мальчик, — склонившись к уху Тосса, поделилась она, кинув взгляд в сторону Аски. — Он немного не в себе, да? Вы за ним приглядываете? Это так трогательно. Очень мило. Друг или родственник?  
Тосс тоже перевел взгляд на Аску. Тот горстями хватал вожделенные батончики и, привстав, старательно распихивал их по карманам шортов. Шоколадки падали на сиденье дивана и даже на пол, но Аска не сдавался: поднимал и снова пытался рассовать свое богатство по карманам. А когда убедился в том, что это невозможно, сгреб, сколько уместилось в горсть, и протянул Тоссу.  
— «Не в себе» это как? — забирая у него батончики, уточнил Тосс у Пэм.  
Расстегнув рюкзак, он принялся укладывать подаваемые Аской шоколадки. Все до одной сложил, но Аска успокоился, лишь когда, перегнувшись через стол, самолично убедился в том, что его добыча упакована в полном объеме. Удовлетворенно выдохнув, он сел обратно и ухватил из картонного ведерка по куриной ножке в каждую руку, но затем вскинул взгляд на официантку, и та, охнув, отпрянула — разглядела его полностью черные глаза.  
— Вы это… Вы чего, ну? — всполошился Тосс, привстав с дивана. — Мы ж того, из цирка. Мы в цирке с ним работаем!  
Хозяин учил именно так говорить, если кто из-за внешности артистов волнуется. Вроде как людей из Нижнего это успокаивает, и оказался прав. Пэм приложила руку к сильно и быстро вздымающейся груди, прикрыла на миг глаза, а затем облегченно фыркнула и улыбнулась.  
— Вот оно что, Господи! А я-то… Даже не представляю, как вы, циркачи, такие штуки делаете! Но на то и магия, верно? — Она подмигнула Тоссу, и он медленно опустился обратно на сидение. — А я сразу поняла, что вы непростые ребята. У нас тут обычно только свои да дальнобои. Трасса-то не особо популярная, и новые лица — настоящая редкость! А вы, значит, артисты. Много путешествуете, наверное? Это ведь такая романтика — кочевая жизнь. Сегодня один город, завтра другой. Сцена, выступления, овации. А я вот мечтаю стать актрисой. Вам это, может, покажется смешным. Какая девушка не мечтает о Голливуде, да? Но я не из тех, кто станет ждать, когда судьба смилостивится и даст шанс. Я всегда беру дела в свои руки.  
Аска, недовольно тряхнув головой, принялся-таки за еду, будто и не было рядом с ним никакой официантки, но Тосс так не мог. Девушка решила душу ему излить, нельзя же обидеть ее невниманием. Пришлось слушать, кивать да изо всех сил стараться, чтобы раздразненный съестными ароматами живот не бурчал от голода.  
— А вы вот, кстати, куда направляетесь? Не в Лос-Анджелес, случаем? А даже если и нет, какая разница? — Пэм придвинулась ближе и понизила голос. — Может, вам в команду нужна ловкая девушка, которая все умеет? Ну, знаете, на подхвате там, для начала… Или номера объявлять. Я отлично смотрюсь в любых костюмах. А еще я очень понятливая. Я не из тех наивных дурочек, которые считают, что их сразу же должны разглядеть и носить на руках. Я понимаю, как там все за кулисами устроено.  
Пэм закусила ярко-красную губу и дотронулась кончиками пальцев до плеча Тосса. Провела по ключице, передвинувшись ближе к обнаженной шее.  
Раздумывая, как бы сказать ей, что они отбились от Цирка, так, чтобы не обидеть, Тосс перевел взгляд на Аску и тут же понял — беда. Отложив недоеденные куриные ножки прямо на стол, тот неотрывно смотрел на ничего не подозревающую Пэм, и на сей раз его взгляд был очень говорящим. Точно так же смотрела Айре, когда перебравший вина Каталиб решил подразнить ее через прутья клетки. Смотрела за несколько мгновений до…  
— Нет! — гаркнул Тосс, со всей возможной скоростью вскакивая с места.  
Стол от его скачка двинулся в сторону Аски, сбивая траекторию прыжка, да к тому же Тосс успел оттолкнуть Пэм в сторону. Но и это не помогло бы, если б он не успел перехватить Аску поперек туловища прямо в полете. Над самым ухом раздалось яростное шипение, а в плечо что-то впилось, пропарывая кожу, но испуганный Тосс почти не почувствовал боли.  
— Нельзя, Аска! Нельзя! Что ты?!  
Пэм позади него кричала, гомонили немногочисленные посетители, напряженный мужской голос воскликнул: «Что случилось? А ну, пошли вон отсюда! У меня ружье!»  
Какие раны оставляет выстрел из ружья Тосс знал: любвеобильный Ка-Ккари во время одного из своих приключений нарвался на ревнивого мужа и еле сумел добраться до Цирка с истекающей кровью ногой. Та долго еще потом заживала.  
— Простите! Простите нас, мы ничего такого не хотели!  
Изо всех сил прижимая к себе бешено вырывающегося Аску, Тосс развернулся так, чтобы по возможности закрывать его своим телом, ухватил с сиденья рюкзак и попятился к двери.  
Пэм теперь не кричала, а рыдала на плече у коренастого бородача в белом переднике с ружьем в руке. Посетители повскакивали со своих мест и напряженно замерли, кто молча, а кто и с угрозами расправы.  
— Простите! — еще раз выкрикнул Тосс, спиной открывая дверь. — Мы не хотели никого обидеть!  
— За заказ заплати, урод! — выкрикнул в ответ мужчина с ружьем, но Тосс слишком боялся за жизнь Аски.  
Оказавшись на улице, он тут же потащил его к припаркованной недалеко машине, втолкнул со стороны водительского сидения и тут же полез сам, сдвигая его на пассажирское. Завел мотор, благодаря Кеме-Эбе, что удалось сделать это с первого раза, и утопил педаль газа в пол.

Глава 5

— У него был нож! Нож! Черный такой! Даже не один, а несколько! Прям перед лицом у меня мелькнули!  
— Да черт с ними, с ножами! У здоровяка была кобура! Кобура под мышкой, я своими глазами видел!  
— А мне они сразу не понравились! Как зашли в мой магазин, я тут же смекнул: что-то с этой парочкой не так!  
— Тебе-то они хоть заплатили! А у меня заказали гору всего, и что? Я ему кричу: «А ну, оплати заказ!», а он — дёру! Одного шоколада на пятнадцать баксов унесли!  
Следуя указаниям Бесфены, Келлер наутро оказался в единственном кафе крохотного обветшалого городка. Надеясь поймать Тосса и Аску прямо за поздним завтраком, он влетел внутрь, словно офицер при задержании, но сразу же наткнулся на толпу взвинченных гомонящих людей, и сердце сжалось от плохого предчувствия. Остановившись недалеко от входа, Келлер прислушивался в попытке понять, о его ли ребятах идет речь, но разговоры про ножи и тем более про пистолет, сбили его с толку. Пришлось подойти ближе и напрямую спросить про смуглокожего великана и его черноволосого спутника.  
— А как же, они самые! — дрожащим голосом подтвердила официантка с именем Пэм на бейджике.  
— Кто, кто мне убытки покроет? — возмущенно поинтересовался владелец кафе, угрожающе махнув зажатым в руке ружьем. — Вот я сейчас шерифу позвоню, пусть этих уродов нахрен в розыск объявляет!  
Остальные — сотрудники, посетители и просто примагнитившиеся зеваки — одобрительно загудели, заставив Келлера заволноваться еще сильнее.  
— Не нужно полицию, — заверил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Это артисты моего Цирка. Думаю, произошло какое-то недоразумение, но я в любом случае приношу самые искренние извинения. Я сам оплачу их заказ и еще сверху денег оставлю в качестве компенсации.  
В каких бы ситуациях представители закона ни вставали между Цирком и горожанами, виноватыми, по их мнению, всегда оставались артисты. Исключением за все годы путешествий стал один лишь Мэйсон Рид — единственный попавшийся на их пути полицейский родом из Верхнего мира. Так они, собственно, и познакомились. Какие-то шарлатаны устроили целое шоу, обвиняя циркачей в том, что во время выступления у одного из них пропали золотые часы. Зрители настолько прониклись их байкой, что некоторые уже хотели пустить в ход кулаки, и неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы именно в тот день приболевшая соседка не попросила Рида отвести в цирк свою дочь. Хоть он и не был при исполнении, но быстро включился, всех опросил, поднажал и — о, чудо! — утерянные часы нашлись, а труппа получила пусть и неискренние, но все же извинения.  
Увы, сейчас надеяться на что-то подобное не приходилось. Да и не был Келлер уверен, что тут его артисты действительно не при чем.  
— Недоразумение? Недоразумение, мать твою?! — все сильнее расходился хозяин кафе. — Твои уроды чуть моей официантке лицо ножом не покромсали! Это никакими деньгами драными не покрыть! Пусть полиция этих маньяков ищет! Пусть найдет, судит и поджарит на электрическом стуле!  
Упомянутая официантка взглянула на своего заступника полными слез глазами и разрыдалась, чем лишь подогрела и без того агрессивные настроения собравшихся.  
— Да к черту полицию! Мы сейчас сами! На машины сядем, догоним и отметилим их так, что мало не покажется! Будут знать, как наших девок калечить!  
— Да! Точно! Так и сделаем! Это наш город, мать их! Думают, если проездом, то все можно?!  
— Поучим сволочей уму-разуму!  
Ситуация за несколько секунд накалилась до предела, и люди ринулись из кафе, потрясая кулаками. Какие уж тут объяснения или уговоры? Оставалось только одно, и Келлер призвал все внутренние силы, чтобы подавить злость и страх за своих бестолковых подопечных, отключиться и за пару мгновений очистить разум от лишнего.  
— Остановитесь, — негромко, но властно произнес он, отработанно вкладывая в голос частичку магии Верхнего мира. Расплетая ее как сеть, накидывая поверх голов, охватывая всех, до кого сейчас долетал его голос. — Вернитесь. Подойдите ко мне и сделайте три глубоких вдоха.  
Люди замерли, словно в нерешительности, а затем подчинились — некоторые, особо рьяные, вернулись аж от самых дверей — и окружили его безмолвным плотным кольцом.  
Первый вдох — судорожный, несинхронный. Второй — более спокойный и стройный. И наконец, третий — медленный, размеренный, сделанный в унисон.  
— Смотрите на меня, — мягко велел Келлер и принялся медленно поворачиваться, на мгновение касаясь взглядом каждого. — Ничего страшного не произошло. Недавно в кафе заходили какие-то хулиганы. Они были пьяны и громко разговаривали, мешая остальным посетителям. Пэм пожаловалась хозяину, и он прогнал их. Вам нечего опасаться и не из-за чего переживать. Вы спокойны и расслаблены. Вы счастливы в этот отличный летний день. Гуляйте, ешьте и пейте, наслаждайтесь. Делайте то, чего просит сердце.  
Последние слова внушения отзвучали, и в кафе воцарилась тишина. Никто не двигался. Настоящие воспоминания постепенно заменялись на наспех придуманную Келлером историю, а на это требовалось время. Более внушаемые придут в себя секунд через двадцать, остальным может понадобиться минута, а то и две. Придется ждать до последнего, ведь нужно убедиться, что магия сработала как надо, без всяких сбоев.  
Пользуясь возможностью, Келлер забрал из рук официантки чек. Тридцать шоколадок! Последние сомнения в том, что в кафе пировали именно Тосс с Аской, отпали, и он нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, заглядывая то в одно лицо, то в другое.  
Первой пришла в себя Пэм. Вдохнула полной грудью, широко и лучезарно улыбнулась, а затем вдруг обвила шею Келлера рукой, звонко чмокнула его в губы и решительно прошла к стойке. Недоуменно прищурившись, он проследил за тем, как официантка перегнулась через нее, открыла кассу и отсчитала какую-то сумму наличными. А когда Пэм сунула деньги в карман и покинула кафе со словами: «Пропади пропадом это захолустье! Меня ждет Голливуд!», настороженно обернулся к закряхтевшему старичку с забавными седыми кудряшками. Тот тоже заулыбался, но хитро и будто даже кокетливо. Хихикнул, бочком подошел к одному из тех парней, что собирались ехать на разборки, ущипнул его за задницу и быстро усеменил вслед за официанткой.  
Кусая губы, Келлер обреченно наблюдал, как люди один за другим приходят в себя, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к своим делам, принимаются воплощать сиюминутные или давно затаенные желания. Кто-то стал травить анекдоты, кто-то грязно ругаться, кто-то пообещал немедленно развестись и ушел. Страшненький парень в замызганных джинсах в общем гомоне и суматохе признался в любви стоящей рядом с ним девушке, попросил ее руки, и они тут же принялись страстно целоваться.  
Последним очнулся суровый хозяин кафе и с криком: «К черту тебя, Молли! Тебя и твою диету!», потрясая ружьем, ринулся на кухню, на зов аромата недавно пожаренных котлет.  
Келлер готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Однако, так или иначе цели своей он достиг — о буйных посетителях все позабыли, а значит, пора продолжить погоню.  
— Что это там произошло?.. — недоуменно поинтересовался Тали, когда он, выскочив из дверей, бегом подбежал к машине.  
— Магия через край плеснула, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Келлер, запрыгивая на сидение. — Жми, Тали! Ребята где-то рядом!  
Тот красноречиво сложил губы трубочкой, но комментировать не стал. Мотор взревел, два ряда одноэтажных домов пробежали мимо за минуту, мелькнул щит с табличкой «Вы покидаете…», и вновь раскинулась ограниченная лишь горами на юге Аризонская пустыня. Келлер, несмотря на потраченные магические силы, аж вперед подался, вцепившись пальцами в скрипучую кожу сидения, а взглядом в стелящуюся к горизонту дорогу. Все внутри ликовало и пело: сейчас, вот-вот, уже почти!  
— Запомнят нас, — с мрачным торжеством уверил Тали. — Не здесь, так в другом городе. Аска натворит чего-нибудь, а на нас все шишки посыплются. На нас, на Цирк. Мы рискуем, шатаясь следом и расспрашивая. Проще сделать вид, что они не наши.  
— Свежо, — не отрывая глаз от ленты дороги, оценил Келлер. — Отличная идея — бросать своих, чуть забрезжат какие-то проблемы. Мне нравится твой настрой, господин Распорядитель.  
Тали сконфуженно умолк, поддал газу, но через несколько минут стал постепенно сбрасывать скорость, а Келлер и вовсе закрыл лицо руками.  
Очередная развилка. За что судьба так с ним обходится? Где он ошибся? Чем сумел прогневить ее?  
Едва дождавшись, когда машина затормозит окончательно, он распахнул дверцу, выскочил на шоссе и тут же присел на корточки, щупая горячий шершавый асфальт ладонями. Сосредотачиваться становилось все труднее — слишком сильно давили досада и страх, но он старался, как мог, исползав дорогу поперек от одного края до другого и обратно. Даже часть обочины прощупал, однако так ничего и не ощутил.  
— Мне кажется, сама судьба… — начал Тали, выглядывая через открытое окно.  
— Не надо, прошу тебя, — оборвал Келлер раздосадовано.  
Недавний серьезный выплеск магии все сильнее давал о себе знать, наполняя тело слабостью и заставляя виски пульсировать болью, но отдыхать сейчас было никак нельзя.  
Вытащив из машины рюкзак, Келлер глянул по сторонам, но пейзаж не отличался разнообразием. Пришлось вновь отойти на приличное расстояние от дороги и опуститься на сухую землю за колючими кустами.  
— Прошу тебя! — с несдержанным жаром заговорил Келлер, развернув голову дремлющего духа из платка. — Начинают происходить страшные вещи. Полнолуние совсем близко, Аска все больше теряет контроль. Я вообще удивлен, что след, по которому мы едем, до сих пор не кровью начертан. Мне очень нужно знать, где они! От этого зависят жизни и от этого зависит моя судьба!  
— Ах, судьба! — с холодной иронией отозвалась Бесфена, опалив его сине-зеленым взглядом. — В мое время судьбой звали нечто большее, чем жажду плотских утех. Хорошо, я снова поищу твоих беглецов. А ты пока поищи очередной телефонный автомат.  
— Спасибо, так и сделаю, — сквозь зубы выдавил Келлер.  
Завернул голову обратно в платок, убрал в рюкзак и торопливо вернулся к машине.  
— Дай угадаю. Тебе нужно больше времени? В прошлый раз не сработало. — Тали тоже не собирался щадить его чувства. Закатил глаза и уронил затылок на подголовник. — Может, хоть заедем куда-нибудь перекусить? Я жутко голоден и отсидел себе зад.  
— Мы ведь почти нагнали их. Они были в том кафе, — напомнил Келлер, начиная распаляться, но затем умолк и перевел дыхание. Не важно. Сейчас не до этого. — Найди мне телефон и ешь сколько влезет.  
Он сел в машину и обнял рюкзак, пытаясь решить, каким образом лучше преподнести Гефу плохие новости. Но через двадцать минут, стоя в покрытой густой дорожной пылью будке, все еще не представлял, как подсластить эту пилюлю.  
Время почти вышло. Сколько еще он может потратить, чтобы найти беглецов, вернуться с ними в Цирк и успеть почтить своим присутствием проклятый вечер? Шанс оставался, но учитывая настрой судьбы, слишком рассчитывать на него не стоило.  
— Келли, ты? — Голос Гефа на линии раздался сразу после второго гудка, и стало ясно, насколько сильно он ждет вестей.  
— Да, Геф. Привет. Я…  
— Скажи, что ты уже стреножил свою зверюгу, затолкал в багажник, отвез обратно и сейчас направляешься ко мне.  
Келлер закусил губу и развернулся, невидяще глядя в сторону забегаловки, куда пять минут назад ушел Тали. Образовалась пауза, и Гефест понял ее правильно.  
— А я говорил, — в его голосе разлился яд. — Говорил, что твой Цирк тебе дороже всего на свете. Я ведь никогда ни на чем не настаивал. Я ничем тебя не ограничивал. Но вот я один-единственный раз попросил тебя приехать точно в срок. Предупредил заранее, объяснил, как это важно для меня. И что же? Цирк! Между нами снова встал твой Цирк. Конечно, он важнее, чем какой-то прием, чем мой отец!  
Келлер зажмурился на миг и с силой сжал волосы на затылке.  
— Геф, я… — начал он, но Гефест еще не договорил.  
— У меня в голове не укладывается! Ты мог отправить на поиски кого угодно! Ты ведь директор! Директор, у которого есть очень важное дело! Почему ты не перепоручил его поимку кому-то другому?  
— Послушай… — попытался вклиниться Келлер, но Геф не собирался сбавлять обороты.  
— Да я слушаю, — воскликнул он гневно, — только ты говоришь одно, а делаешь другое!  
Отец часто напоминал: прежде чем позволить случиться ссоре, посмотри на собеседника так, чтобы увидеть его обстоятельства и причины, понять их. Келлер видел и понимал. Гефест похвастался своей парой, а его отец соизволил эту самую пару пригласить на торжественный вечер. Если Келлер не появится, начнутся пересуды, косые взгляды. Пусть даже сам Геф уверится в необходимости погони, остальные вампиры все равно воспримут отсутствие на празднике как неуважение к клану. На их взгляд, только их ценности действительно значимы.  
— Я понимаю, как ты расстроен, — после небольшой паузы заговорил Келлер, старательно подбирая слова. — Поверь, я расстроен не меньше. Я понимаю, насколько этот вечер важен для тебя и для клана.  
— Для меня и клана? — В голосе Гефа появилась горечь. — А для тебя? Для тебя, Келли?  
Можно было бы соврать. Сказать то, что Гефест хотел услышать, но Келлер не видел смысла, ведь в его правде не было ничего обидного или оскорбительного.  
— Я еду на этот вечер потому, что он имеет огромное значение для тебя. В первую очередь мне важен именно ты, Геф. Все, что с тобой связано, все, что тебе дорого, имеет для меня огромную ценность. Но и Цирк мне дорог. Я люблю его, я живу им, я несу за него ответственность…  
— Ответственность? — насмешливо фыркнул Гефест. — Ответственность! А подскажи, ответственный ты мой, твои циркачи вообще в курсе, кого ты к ним подселил? Они знают, что Аска Темный и что Темные из себя представляют? Знают, на что он способен?  
— Знают, — Келлер помедлил, борясь с собой, но все же продолжил максимально честно. — Только не все. О Темных по Верхнему ходит много жутких легенд. Из-за этих россказней их боятся и ненавидят, но я знаю о них не понаслышке. Никакие это не дети Проклятого Лорда. Обычный народ со своими особенностями. Дай им плодородную землю вместо скал, дай возможность иначе добывать еду, и они станут совсем другими. Но если бы я собрал своих и рассказал, кто Аска такой, даже моего авторитета вряд ли хватило бы, чтобы успокоить…  
— Вот именно, Келли! — победоносно перебил Геф. — Если бы ты всем рассказал, они могли бы принять решение. Демократия, слышал? А так ты просто подселил в свой любимый Цирк, к своим любимым артистам чудовище. Решил — и подселил. А теперь пришла беда, чего и следовало ожидать. Ведь тот, кто его увез, ничего про него не знает, я верно понимаю?  
Келлер молчал, но невысказанное «Верно» царапало горло, жгло изнутри виной и болью. И на сей раз разрыв связи с предупреждением о заканчивающемся времени пришелся как нельзя кстати, дал перевести дух и собраться с силами.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — тихо спросил он, после того, как аппарат проглотил деньги и шипение на линии вновь вернуло его к разговору.  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был на этом чертовом вечере, Келли, — отозвался Геф после небольшой паузы. — Просто сделай это ради меня. Ведь ты меня любишь?  
— Люблю.  
Келлер очень надеялся на ответное признание, на то, что они смогут завершить этот тяжелый разговор на теплой ноте, но Гефест вел в другую сторону.  
— Так докажи это, — холодно предложил он. — Я позвал тебя на вечер в доказательство серьезности своих намерений. Докажи и ты, что я в тебе не ошибся. Просто появись, это ведь не сложно.  
В трубке раздались гудки.  
Бесфена молчала.

***

Хозяин сказал как-то: «Чудеса и удобство не любят друг друга, Тосс. Если тебе тепло и уютно, чудо в это место вряд ли придет, так уж оно все устроено. Мечтаешь о спокойствии — ищи место по душе и держись за него руками и ногами. А если ищешь чуда, да такого, чтобы сердце замирало, — иди, беги, плыви, лезь ввысь, спускайся в глубины. Там и встретитесь».  
О спокойствии Тосс позабыл в тот самый момент, когда решил, что в ночь финального выступления выкрадет Аску и увезет его из Цирка навсегда. А уж после сцены в кафе и вовсе ощущал себя так, словно у него почву выбили из-под ног. Но Хозяин, как всегда, оказался прав, и Тоссу за все его переживания выпала награда, о которой он и мечтать не мог.  
Его собственное чудо.  
А дело было так: покинув городок, Тосс гнал машину прочь, сворачивая при любой удобной возможности, чтобы сбить погоню со следа, и только через добрых полчаса решился съехать на обочину и заглушить мотор. А там уже развернулся к Аске и набросился на него со всем пылом.  
— Что это такое было? Что ты устроил? Зачем кинулся на девушку? Она же такая хорошая, милая! Так вежлива с нами была!  
Аска тоже развернулся к нему и смотрел прямо в глаза сердито и с вызовом. Челюсть воинственно выдвинул, кулаки сжал, а при упоминании официантки оскалил зубы с небольшими, но острыми клыками и демонстративно зарычал.  
— Да что такое-то? — изумился окончательно сбитый с толку Тосс.  
Он не знал, чем больше напуган и расстроен: выходкой в кафе или полнейшим нежеланием Аски признавать, что он виноват и что подобное ни в коем случае не должно повториться.  
— Я, это... не понимаю, — Тосс развел руками, попав правой по подголовнику, а левой по стеклу. — Не понимаю, почему ты так... Но нельзя, Аска... Ты слышишь? Нельзя. Девушка могла пострадать. А те люди, они очень испугались. Они могли накинуться на нас.  
Аска в ответ презрительно фыркнул и задиристо ударил кулаком в обшивку своего сидения.  
— У мужчины было ружье. — Вспомнив, как обычно делал Хозяин, когда пытался кого-то в чем-то убедить, Тосс сбавил тон и старался теперь говорить уверенно и спокойно. — Это очень опасная вещь. Она оставляет жуткие дырки. Насквозь пробивает тело, понимаешь?  
Аска не понимал. Не желал понимать. Слова отскакивали от него, словно камешки от обшивки машины.  
— Он мог убить тебя, — выложил Тосс свой последний козырь. — Или меня.  
Чем еще можно урезонить Аску, он не представлял, но тот вдруг насторожился, нахмурился, а затем замотал головой, схватил Тосса за руку и прижал ее к своей груди. В больших черных глазах застыл страх, а сердце под новой футболкой билось так быстро и отчаянно, что Тоссу стало жалко и стыдно. Он-то лишь объяснить хотел, а вместо этого так напугал, остолоп!  
— Ну не надо, что ты. Не надо так, не переживай. — Свободной рукой он принялся гладить отросшие на макушке волосы. — Я бы что-нибудь придумал, я бы обязательно тебя защитил.  
Но Аска на это вновь замотал головой и принялся тыкать в грудь Тосса пальцем.  
— Чего ты, из-за меня, что ли, волнуешься? — нахмурился тот и уже хотел было заверить, что и за него переживать не стоит, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Собственную жизнь он ценил гораздо меньше жизни Аски, однако раз тот именно из-за него растревожился, стоило заставить себя схитрить, чтобы в будущем избежать еще больших бед.  
— Да, малыш, — собравшись с духом, весомо кивнул Тосс. С трудом отцепил тонкие, но крепкие пальцы и ударил себя кулаком в грудь, изображая, куда могла бы угодить пуля. — Попали бы в меня проще простого. Дыщь — и все! Эта штука могла меня ранить или даже убить. Страшное дело. Тебе пришлось бы дальше одному...  
Договорить он не смог, потому что Аска порывисто качнулся вперед, обнял его, а затем принялся тыкаться губами в шею.  
Это было так обескураживающе неожиданно, что Тосс замер, а в следующее мгновение уже ничто не смогло бы заставить его прервать эту ласку. Боясь дышать, он сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами, но не видел перед собой ни салон машины, ни очередной холм с чахлой, заждавшейся дождя порослью за стеклом. Остались только ощущения, и каждое торопливое мягкое прикосновение рождало крошечную вспышку, а та жаром разливалась по телу, заставляя голову кружиться.  
Ничего прекраснее с ним в жизни не случалось, и все, о чем Тосс мог бы молиться Кеме-Эбе, если бы вспомнил о нем в тот момент: «Пусть это никогда не кончается». Но, увы, ни в Верхнем, ни в Нижнем мире не существовало ничего бесконечного. Прижавшийся практически вплотную к нему Аска внезапно замер, вскинул голову и подозрительно прищурился.  
— Малыш, чего?.. — с трудом возвращаясь к действительности, насторожился Тосс.  
Проследил его взгляд и на собственном правом плече обнаружил алеющее на продранной футболке пятно крови. В недоумении он подвигал плечом из стороны в сторону, но пришедшая в ответ боль подтвердила, что кровь действительно его. И лишь затем вспыхнуло воспоминание о перехваченном в кафе прыжке и ощущении поистине стальной хватки над ключицей. Вон и кончики пальцев у Аски в засохшей крови… Только как же он сумел пробить ими кожу?..  
— Вот те на… — только и смог вымолвить Тосс.  
Аска же ловким движением подобрал под себя ноги и качнулся ближе, обхватил его за шею, наклоняя так, чтобы стало удобнее рассматривать, и отодвинул ткань футболки.  
— Пустяки. — Тосс был смущен таким пристальным его вниманием. — Я обычно даже не…  
Прикосновение теплого влажного языка к ранке принесло слабую вспышку боли и настоящую лавину чувств, заставив его умолкнуть на полуслове. На миг даже перед глазами потемнело.  
Аска зализывал плечо методично и обстоятельно: сначала ранку, оставшуюся от большого пальца спереди, а затем жестом велел повернуться и принялся за те четыре, что оказались позади. А Тосс с трудом мог унять дрожь и до побелевших костяшек сжимал кулаки, держался изо всех сил, чтобы не обнять, чтобы не прижать, чтобы не начать целовать в ответ.  
Когда удовлетворенный осмотром Аска отстранился и развернулся на сиденье, красноречиво глядя на дорогу, Тосс послушно тронулся и повел машину дальше, вглубь штата, старательно делая вид, будто ничего не случилось. Они остановились посмотреть на гигантские кактусы, перекусили сухим пайком и шоколадками прямо в кузове пикапа, побродили среди встретившихся по пути развалин, поохотились на ящериц, заехали в один из многочисленных придорожных городков, щит на въезде в который оповещал, что тут растет самое старое в штате дерево, правда, дерева так и не нашли. Но все это время Тосс продолжал находиться в каком-то особом, раньше неведомом ему состоянии, будто все вокруг него — мираж, видимость окружающей действительности, а единственным живым и настоящим существом во всем мире остался лишь Аска. Его улыбка, взгляды, которые он кидал на Тосса, желая убедиться, что тот видит то же, что и он, его редкие, но такие желанные прикосновения… Каждое из них теперь обжигало отзвуком того огня, что переплавил Тосса в кого-то нового, пока Аска бережно зализывал его раны.  
А когда к вечеру, напомнив о своем предложении переночевать, как знатные господа, в номере отеля, Тосс получил утвердительный кивок, щеки его запылали, а дыхание участилось так, словно он получил согласие на нечто несоизмеримо большее. Ведь ясно, что не стоит оставлять Аску одного, пока он еще не освоился со своей новой жизнью, так что номер нужно будет взять один на двоих. А значит... То есть ничего это, разумеется, не значит. Но как же сладко и тревожно было думать о том, что они останутся на ночь так близко друг к другу. Занавесят окна, включат телевизор или поделятся впечатлениями о первом прожитом на свободе дне. А потом Аска уснет. Впервые за долгое время не в тесном ящике, а на удобном матрасе, под одеялом. И тогда можно будет долго-долго смотреть на него в полумраке, любоваться…  
Следуя за своей мечтой, Тосс почти не обратил внимания на то, что ему опять пришлось делать выбор: остановился в первом попавшемся после заката городе, спросил у кого-то из прохожих, есть ли тут мотель, легко договорился с управляющим и оплатил номер. И только когда они вошли в крохотный коридор, включили свет и закрыли за собой дверь, ощутил внезапный приступ страха.  
Как себя вести, чтобы не выдать и отголоска разразившейся внутри бури? Аска ведь очень внимательный, ему не нужны слова, чтобы прочитать тайное.  
— Ну, смотри-ка, какое отличное место! — преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Тосс и хлопнул себя руками по бедрам. — Как тебе, малыш? Нравится?  
Сам он, поглощенный переживаниями, едва разглядел маленькую комнату, где, кроме двух скромного размера кроватей и тумбочек рядом с ними, стояли только стол со стулом да платяной шкаф. Зато ничем не мучимый Аска сразу же пошел обследовать их крохотное пристанище с большим любопытством. Прошел в середину комнаты, осмотрелся, залез с ногами на одну из кроватей, попрыгал, затем осмотрел ящик тумбочки и шкаф, выглянул в окно, потрогал обои в цветочек, заглянул за дверь, где, по всей видимости, находился санузел, и наконец вернулся к продолжающему стоять при входе Тоссу. Ободряюще хлопнул его по груди ладонью и за руку втащил на середину номера.  
— Ой, а телевизора-то нет... — разочарованно протянул Тосс, оглядываясь. — Прости, я, это, забыл спросить... Ну надо же, как неудачно...  
Аска и бровью не повел — вряд ли он вообще знал, что такое телевизор. Восторженно прокатился колесом от входа до кровати, лишь каким-то чудом о нее не ударившись, и принялся снимать с себя одежду. Всю.  
Застигнутый врасплох, Тосс растерянно следил за тем, как кроссовки, футболка и шорты друг за другом отлетают на пол около кровати, и догадался отвернуться, лишь когда полностью обнаженный Аска взъерошил пальцами отросшие волосы, потянулся до хруста и счастливо заулыбался.  
— Эм... Малыш, а ты... ты чего это?.. — с трудом подбирая слова, пробормотал Тосс, вперив невидящий взгляд в стену.  
Освещенная маслянисто-желтым светом лампы, изящная тонкая фигура так и стояла перед его мысленным взором, подталкивая к совсем уж недопустимым мыслям. Аска же, вместо того чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его состояние, неслышно подошел сзади и протерся о спину, как ласковый кот. Сначала головой, а затем и всем телом.  
— Ты... — Тосс гулко сглотнул, но так и остался стоять, даже головы не повернул. — Тебе что же, без одежды удобнее?.. Лучше тебе без нее?  
Аска вынырнул перед ним, кивнул с таким видом, словно подтверждал всем известную истину, и снова беззастенчиво протерся, на сей раз о грудь и живот. Задел бедром ширинку джинсов, и Тосс, ощутив наметившееся под ней движение, в отчаянии метнулся к ванной комнате, прихватив Аску за руку.  
— Вот, малыш. Гляди-ка… Это вот тут душ, он вот так включается. А это вот шампунь — волосы помыть. И банное мыло, оно для тела. Вот так: мочишь, пенишь, натираешься, а потом смываешь, понял? Помоешься, перекроешь воду — и в полотенце.  
Увлеченный новыми для него предметами, Аска во все глаза следил за тем, что ему показывали, и Тосс смог улучить момент, чтобы незаметно вывернуть себе ухо и тем самым хоть немного сбить градус пышущего изнутри жара. Наивный, ни о чем не подозревающий Аска попытался затащить его с собой мыться, но Тосс наотрез отказался, выскочил из крохотной ванной комнаты как ошпаренный, захлопнул за собой дверь и смог перевести дух, только когда услышал шелест воды.  
По-хорошему, стоило остаться, помочь помыться, ведь Аска точно с непривычки обольет все вокруг, и неизвестно еще, сможет ли нормально воспользоваться средствами гигиены. Но Тосс не мог. Никак не мог вернуться, снова увидеть его обнаженным, находиться так близко, прикасаться к нему и продолжать делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
А может, все-таки происходит? То есть не только с его стороны, но и со стороны Аски? Ведь ладно его утренние объятия, но те торопливые поцелуи в шею, то, как он терся телом о тело?.. Что Аска хотел выразить этим? Благодарность и дружеское расположение или… От самой только возможности того, что существует это самое «или», у Тосса сладко екнуло где-то под ребрами.  
Это казалось невероятным совпадением, но разве оно совсем уж невозможно? Ведь в Цирке они столько времени проводили вместе, и Тосс всегда с потаенным удовольствием отмечал, что ему Аска радуется гораздо больше любой другой компании. Одна только Айрэ была его конкуренткой — рядом с ее клеткой Аска чуть ли не все свободное время крутился.  
Может ли так случиться, что за эти без малого два месяца Аска тоже ощутил нечто особенное? Дар своего бога за все его страдания в прошлой верхнемирной жизни?  
Завороженный этой мыслью, Тосс постарался как можно более неслышно подойти к закрытой двери в ванную комнату. Прислушался, прижал к ней ладонь. Прикрыл глаза.  
А если поцеловать Аску? Эта внезапная мысль оказалась не менее пугающей, чем решение выкрасть его из Цирка. Но ведь с побегом он, рискнув, не прогадал…  
Один короткий, ни к чему не обязывающий поцелуй. Это же не принуждение. А если Аска оттолкнет, все сразу станет ясно, и тогда — больше никаких надежд и никаких попыток.

Глава 6

Когда вытирающийся полотенцем Аска вышел из душа, Тосс все для себя решил. Подойти, нежно, чтобы не напугать, обхватить за затылок, склониться и прижаться губами к губам, а там — будь что будет. Но стоило взгляду совершенно черных глаз коснуться его, как решимость дала сбой, и он, подхватив с кровати заготовленные чистые брюки, бросил скороговоркой «Янапятьминут» и позорно скрылся в ванной комнате. Даже дверь на задвижку запер, словно Аска мог попытаться против воли вытащить его обратно.  
«Немного времени, — убеждал себя Тосс, стоя в налитой Аской луже, прижимаясь лопатками к запертой двери и стараясь выровнять сбившееся от волнения дыхание. — Мне просто нужно еще немного времени. А заодно и помыться. Ведь столько времени в дороге, ему неприятно будет».  
Причина для отсрочки получилась убедительная, и Тосс, быстро разоблачившись, собрался уже было встать под душ, но внимание его привлекло треснутое с краю настенное зеркало. В фургоне, который он делил с Каталибом, тоже одно имелось и даже вполне себе целое, но оно пряталось на внутренней стенке шкафа, а Тосс вовсе не рвался в него смотреться. Помимо того зеркала пытались отразить его внешность лишь водоемы, только справлялись они с этой задачей не особо. Он уже по большому счету и забыл, как выглядит, но тут присмотрелся, касаясь пальцами смуглого скуластого лица и гадая, каким он видится Аске.  
Все мужчины, которых Тосс встречал в Нижнем мире, обладали как минимум бровями и ресницами, большинство — роскошной шевелюрой, а многие еще и усами с бородой, у него же на всем теле не росло ни единого волоска. Ну а это огромное, бугрящееся мышцами тело?.. Марика как-то по секрету сказала, что девушки обожают больших и сильных мужчин, но самому Тоссу всегда было неловко от того, что он выше и крупнее любого, с кем оказывается рядом. Да к тому же Аска не девушка. Вдруг ему такие здоровяки не по нраву или, может, он устал запрокидывать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом?  
Тосс вертелся перед маленьким зеркалом и так и эдак, рассматривая себя по частям, пока не повернулся правым плечом с грубо выжженным на нем клеймом. Это сделал первый же его хозяин-галиб: когда Тоссу едва исполнилось шесть — поставил знак принадлежности своему роду и порядковый номер. Второй дополнил клеймо своим знаком. В храме Амираца вокруг всего этого нагромождения борозд выжгли круг. А распорядитель его последнего владельца, Тоина, витую букву Т поставил отдельно от прочих, и на нее, гордо стоящую в стороне, так и бросающуюся в глаза, смотреть было особенно больно.  
Спина Тосса тоже превратилась в своего рода летопись, только она, вся иссеченная шрамами, рассказывала не о владельцах, а о проступках. И эти следы не излечат ни лекарственные мази, ни годы. Они навсегда останутся горькой памятью о тех, кто в глубоком детстве забрал Тосса у родных, отнял возможность вырасти в кругу семьи и чувствовать себя своим среди своих.  
Много-много раз, и будучи в рабстве в Верхнем мире, и уже провалившись в Нижний и снова узнав сладкий вкус свободы, Тосс неосознанно прикасался к клейму пальцами и вздрагивал от всплеска негодования и беспомощности. Бывали даже мгновения постыдной слабости — и это всегда оказывалось самым страшным, будто замереть на краю пропасти, — когда он готов был обвинить во всем своего бога, ругать его, корить за несправедливость или же слепоту.  
Но сейчас, стоя посреди крохотной, залитой водой ванной в придорожном мотеле и не столько слыша, сколько чувствуя присутствие Аски там, в комнате за дверью, он понимал и признавал: все справедливо, все так, как и должно быть.  
— Спасибо тебе, Кеме-Эбе. — Тосс поднял взгляд к потолку и счастливо улыбнулся, ощущая своего бога как никогда близко. — Спасибо и прости за то, что сомневался в твоей милости.  
А затем, позабыв про отражение, полез под душ.  
Конечно, в реке плескаться было гораздо удобнее — не приходилось осторожничать и переживать о том, чтобы не залить пол окончательно. Но как же приятно ласкала тело горячая вода. А мыло оказалось таким пенистым и ароматным, что Тосс смылил едва ли не полкуска. Наслаждаться и наслаждаться бы, но сегодня было совсем не до того.  
Быстро смыв пену, Тосс вытерся, выбрался из ванны, надел чистые брюки, а чтобы устранить учиненный ими обоими потоп, после недолгих раздумий протер пол своим же полотенцем. Ничего, завтра утром им с Аской и одного на двоих хватит.  
Рука легла на ручку, Тосс щелкнул замком, открыл дверь, словно во сне, и, зацепив плечом дверной косяк, выбрался в комнату.  
Аска стоял в центре и смотрел прямо на него. Сердито смотрел, так что Тосс сразу растерялся.  
— Чего, малыш?.. Я, это, что-то сделал не так?  
Аска в ответ лишь закатил глаза да шумно выдохнул, а затем в несколько решительных шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и ловко вспрыгнул на изумленного Тосса, обхватив его руками за шею, а ногами за талию. Плотно прижался обнаженным телом к обнаженному торсу и порывисто, жадно — губами к губам.  
Тосс даже едва слышно вскрикнул от того, какой болезненно-сильной волной возбуждения его окатило, а все нерастраченное, насильно забитое глубоко-глубоко всколыхнулось навстречу так рьяно, что не удержать и не скрыть.  
Да и не было больше нужды таиться. Аска в ответ на его вскрик застонал от удовольствия и толкнулся ловким горячим языком Тоссу в рот, одновременно принимаясь тереться о него всем телом. А Тосс, ничего не смысля в тонком искусстве любовных ласк, решил положиться на удачу, одной ладонью подхватил Аску под обнаженные ягодицы, другой обнял за спину и крепко прижал к себе, ответно врываясь языком в горячий рот.  
Так они и сплетались, будто пустынные змеи, но внутри все горело, а сердце стучало: «Мало, мало, мало!», и Тосс, не прерывая поцелуя, на ощупь двинулся к кровати. Шаг, второй. Деревянное основание ткнулось в ноги, и он бережно уложил Аску на мягкое покрывало, завис над ним, держась на локтях, чтобы ненароком не придавить. Это казалось таким правильным: быть сверху, ощущая желанное тело грудью и животом, а спиной укрывая его от всего остального мира. Но Аска, уйдя от очередного поцелуя, ловко вывернулся, выбрался из-под Тосса и повелительно толкнул его, понукая лечь на спину. А стоило подчиниться, по-хозяйски оседлал бедра, в мгновение ока расправился с пуговицей и молнией джинсов и запустил сухую теплую ладонь под ткань.  
Взвизг хлыста. Он раздался внезапно, рассек ткань времени и пространства, заставляя дернуться. Тосс не смел перехватить касающуюся его руку, не смел отодвинуться, но зажмурил глаза, а мышцы напряглись в ожидании удара, челюсти сжались, чтобы не выпустить крик боли, все внутренности свернулись тугим узлом.  
На несколько мгновений не осталось ничего, кроме напряженного, как до предела натянутая струна, ожидания, а потом вдруг — легкое постукивание по лбу. Тосс вздрогнул, и открыл глаза, но не увидел ни колодок, ни надсмотрщика с кнутом. Склонив голову, на него исподлобья смотрел сидящий сверху Аска, а вокруг была все та же маленькая, пахнущая стиральным порошком комната отеля.  
Вместе с напряжением Тосса покинула и львиная доля сил. Выдохнув облегченно, он откинулся на подушку и снова зажмурился, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони выступивший на лбу пот. Нежданно настигшее его прошлое даже возбуждение сумело пригасить, но Аска не собирался сдаваться. Вновь постучал пальцем Тоссу по лбу, потянул за ткань джинсов, спуская их еще ниже, и уверенно принялся за начавший опадать ствол. Обхватил, пару раз прошелся ладонью от основания к головке и обратно и  
легко сумел повторно высечь искру, из которой уже через несколько мгновений взвилось настоящее пламя.  
Захлебываясь в ощущениях, как в быстрой нагретой солнцем воде, Тосс поначалу еще пытался сдерживать себя, кусая кулак да то и дело запрокидывая голову, но ритмичные плотные движения не оставляли ему ни шанса, и вскоре он, забывшись, уже стонал в голос и толкался в ласкающую его руку.  
Что-то подобное произошло с ним много лет назад. Заброшенный амбар, запах прелого сена, страх, торопливая неумелая возня, сопровождающаяся лишь сбивчивым дыханием. Короткая вспышка удовольствия, перепачканные семенем руки — и снова страх. Кто-то донес, и их, конечно же, наказали. И Тосс тогда, мучаясь в бессонную ночь от боли в истерзанной спине, думал еще: разве оно того стоило?  
Сейчас он не попросил бы Аску остановиться, даже если бы расплатой стала смерть. То, что он ощущал, пронизывало насквозь, затягивало, будто петлей. Туже, туже и туже, с каждым движением по разогревшейся от трения ладони, до самого пика, когда не осталось ничего, кроме всепоглощающей вспышки.  
Последние силы Тосс бросил на то, чтобы не закричать в голос. Горло сдавило спазмом, шея напряглась и окаменела от усилий, а тело бесконтрольно и безудержно билось на могучих волнах удовольствия. А когда волны отхлынули и он вновь обрел способность думать, видеть и слышать, оказалось, что Аска продолжает сидеть на его бедрах и внимательно смотрит.  
— М-малыш, я... — начал было Тосс пристыженно, приподнимаясь на локтях, но тот расплылся в довольной улыбке и принялся облизывать перепачканные семенем пальцы.  
Это выглядело так, что у Тосса дар речи пропал, а только что получившая долгожданную разрядку плоть вновь дрогнула, наливаясь силой.  
Аска меж тем обстоятельно вылизал ладонь и каждый палец, клацнул зубами, будто после хорошего обеда, и, склонившись, потянулся языком к приподнимающемуся достоинству Тосса. Обвел языком головку, а затем и по стволу со всех сторон прошелся.  
— Малы-ыш... — на выдохе протянул Тосс, отводя длинную челку с бледного лица.  
Он хотел сказать, что теперь его очередь. Он горел желанием сделать все, чтобы доставить такое же удовольствие, как только что испытал сам, но со своей медлительностью никак не поспевал за пылким стремительным Аской. Пока он подбирал слова, тот уже распрямился, толкнул Тосса в грудь, заставляя улечься обратно на матрас, и подвинулся бедрами выше.  
Привстал, изогнулся, завел руку за спину, обхватив ствол Тосса и чуть отогнув его. А затем приставил к себе и, прежде чем Тосс успел что-либо сделать, опустился, насаживаясь на головку.  
— Что ж ты?.. — испуганно воскликнул Тосс, резко приподнимаясь на руках.  
Наслушавшись в свое время рассказов от юношей-рабов, которых храмовники брали к себе в постель, он знал, что принимать больно, а с его размером это должно быть и вовсе невыносимо. Но Аска так красноречиво сверкнул глазами, что Тосс замер, а затем медленно, внутренне обмирая от страха, опустился обратно на матрас.  
Аска не двигался. Такой тонкий, беззащитно-обнаженный, с чернеющими пятнышками родинок под грудью и на ребрах. Он еле заметно дрожал, а на шее, хорошо видимая в свете лампы, отчаянно билась венка. Но лицо казалось на удивление расслабленным: веки полуопущены, рот приоткрыт. Аска словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям, а затем глубоко вдохнул и плавно опустился до основания.  
Тосс охнул и беспомощно обхватил руками его бедра, задышал часто и рвано, ощущая, как тесно сжимают его стенки горячей плоти. Аска же, дав себе лишь несколько мгновений передышки, приподнялся и опустился. А затем снова и снова, постепенно наращивая темп. Он стонал коротко и рвано, он смотрел сверху-вниз торжествующе и даже будто бы повелительно, и Тосс не смел сделать больше, чем просто поддерживать ладонями его бедра, по возможности облегчая движение.  
Казалось, в этот раз всепоглощающая вспышка накроет еще быстрее и теперь уже их обоих, но Аска вдруг будто сломался. Остановился, опустившись, качнулся вперед, уперся ладонями во взмокшую грудь Тосса и уронил голову. Ногти его необъяснимым образом отрасли, покалывая кожу длинными остриями, но Тосс отметил это лишь краем сознания. Все, что его сейчас волновало, это не повредил ли себе Аска что-нибудь.  
— Малыш, эй... Ты чего?.. Плохо тебе? — Уперевшись одной рукой в матрас, Тосс сел, нежно отвел пряди с его лица и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Аска же вдруг простонал длинно, почти жалобно, обнял за шею, прижался крепко-крепко, и на миг Тоссу почудилось, будто он падает в темную бездну, где нет ни глотка воздуха. Но не успел он всерьез испугаться, как тьма рассеялась и на смену ей пришло щекотное покалывание в спине и странные ощущения заполненности, натяжения, удовольствия на грани с болью. И еще — будто он готовая вот-вот расправиться пружина, сгусток силы, скованный телесной оболочкой.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Тосс приподнял лицо Аски за подбородок и нежно поцеловал его в пересохшие губы. Уложить бы его сейчас на кровать, укрыть, обнять и гладить по волосам, пока Аске на станет легче. Но Тосс боялся сделать хуже и потому лишь смотрел, видя свое отражение в огромных черных глазах. Так они и замерли — одни в тускло освещенной комнате отеля, взмокшие, тяжело дышащие, ощущающие сердцебиение друг друга.  
А затем Аска, не размыкая рук, вновь принялся двигаться. И стонал он теперь на разные лады, а не коротко и отрывисто, как заведенный. И изгибался. И взгляд у него из хозяйского стал затуманенным, поплывшим.  
Он словно выпустил пар, вновь сделавшись самим собой. И Тосс больше не боялся бездумно водить ладонями по всему его гибкому телу, ловить губами отзывчивые губы, касаться висков, лба и шеи, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Аска отзывался на все, вздрагивал, вскрикивал, ответно тыкался губами куда придется. И вновь стал ускоряться, двигаться резче. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Изо всех сил сжимая щиколотками бедра Тосса, царапая его спину когтями. У него еще и рожки появились — Тосс укололся об один из них, когда в очередной раз запустил пальцы в волосы, но даже не удивился. Не до того сейчас, ведь Аске так хорошо, ведь он гортанно стонет и запрокидывает голову. И сам Тосс с каждым новым его движением ощущал, как быстро и неотвратимо приближается пик.  
Только бы дотянуть, только бы не сорваться раньше...  
Он держался изо всех сил, а когда Аска забился в совсем уж безумном ритме и на живот Тосса плеснула тягучая струйка, он наконец отпустил себя. И рычал, зарывшись лицом в растрепавшиеся черные волосы, и жмурился, и сжимал тонкое тело в своих руках, ощущая, как сам выплескивается в плотное и горячее и как пропадает, окончательно растворяется весь мир вокруг, оставляя только их двоих.

***

— Ат... Атто... Ты!.. Я не понимаю, Атто! Зачем? За что все это?!  
— Для тебя, бродяга, акано Атто-Аркаран! — жестко одернул один из продолжающих скрываться под масками убийц, пока Келлер в ужасе и отчаянии смотрел на омываемое лучами Амаль лицо брата.  
— Он не бродяга, Таль, — поправил Атто, продолжая пожирать Келлера холодным черным взглядом. — Перед тобой акано Келлер-Аркаран, мой старший брат. Глава рода Аркаран и наследник всех его земель и доходов.  
— Я... Я от всего отказался... — напомнил Келлер потерянно.  
Атто все знал, он самолично присутствовал на церемонии сложения обязанностей, пил с ним сладкое вино и шутил о том, ради чего же его старший брат добровольно лишился статуса и всех привилегий. «Ради тебя и ради себя, — отвечал тогда Келлер с улыбкой. — Ты любишь власть, а она любит тебя. Не хочу вставать на пути у истинных чувств. А мне по душе дороги и потрескивание костра. Кровь отца во мне сильнее крови матери. Какой я Аркаран? Мне бы только чтобы небо без края и не было конца пути». Атто тогда поднял свой бокал, принимая его слова, а теперь стоял напротив с клинком, окрашенным кровью друзей и родственников Келлера.  
— Отказался, — кинул он. — Но беда в том, что времена изменились. Слова нынче ничего не стоят, брат. Я устал слушать шуточные и не очень шуточные намеки на то, что мои решения — лишь временный мостик, тонкий и деревянный, но однажды вернется настоящий правитель, старший наследник крови, и решит, как именно род Аркаран будет вести свои дела. Сила моего слова тает с каждым месяцем, Келлер. Я словно распорядитель, ожидающий возвращения господина. А вместе с силой моего слова тает и наше благосостояние. Со мной не желают вести дела, меня не желают воспринимать всерьез. Сколько бы усилий я на это ни отдавал, как бы жестко ни вел себя, у них всегда есть удобная отговорка — призрак твоего возвращения. Я устал от презрения, Келлер. Устал от того, какими глазами смотрит на меня мать. Какая ирония: тебя она нагуляла от пустынного бродяги, а меня родила в браке с настоящим высокородным акано, но стоило моему отцу отойти во Внемирье, как все взгляды устремились на тебя. Все, и даже ее взгляд. Она тоже ждет. Тоже верит, что именно ты возглавишь род. Разве это справедливо, ответь мне?  
Оглушенный этими откровениями, не в силах больше держаться на ногах, Келлер опустился на колени. Провел окровавленными ладонями по холодному ночному песку, зачерпнул в горсти и сжал бездумно, будто искал у пустыни силы.  
— Раз в тебе… говорит ненависть, ты мог бы... убить меня... меня одного, Атто... — Голос не слушался, голос дрожал и хрипел. А сердце рвалось на все более крохотные полоски, не в состоянии принять, что перед Келлером его брат, маленький братишка, которого он катал на плечах, которому читал сказки и брал с собой в поездки. Которого так сильно любил. — Разорвать на части, запытать до смерти, душу вынуть... Ты мог бы убить меня одного, а их оставить в живых...  
— Так вы, Проклятого Лорда дети, никогда по одному не ходите, — подал насмешливый голос еще один из сокрытых масками. — Что прикажешь, таскаться за вами неделями, ожидая, когда ты решишь съездить куда-нибудь в одиночку?  
Подручные брата уже не воспринимали Келлера живым. Для них дело было сделано, и они принялись от скуки рыться в вещах кочевников, хладнокровно потроша нехитрый скарб тех, чьи тела еще не остыли.  
— Мне жаль, — пожал плечами Атто. — Жаль твоих близких, Келлер. Но есть в такой смерти и своя радость — все вы одним днем окажетесь во Внемирье. Не придется никого ждать...  
— О-хо-хо! — перебил его изумленный возглас того, кого Атто назвал Таль. — Нет, ну мы точно не зря перерезали этих выродков! Гляньте только, какую мерзость я нашел!  
За волосы взметнув свою находку в воздух, убийца продемонстрировал товарищам замумифицированную голову.  
Бесфена.  
— Не смей! — с внезапно возникшими силами Келлер рванулся к нему.  
Эту голову давно почившего предка его рода отец берег пуще любого сокровища, хоть почти никогда и не доставал из заплечного мешка. И в эти мгновения кромешного отчаяния и полного краха Келлер зацепился за напоминание о ней, словно это живое существо, словно у него еще остался кто-то, кого нужно было попытаться защитить.  
Добежать он не смог — ловкий удар копьем по ногам сбил его наземь, но глумливый Таль и не собирался брать реликвию с собой.  
— Подавись! — швырнул он ее скорчившемуся на песке Келлеру, и тот обнял иссушенную голову, словно ребенка, прижал к располосованному животу.  
Таль шагнул к нему, навис, занеся длинный кривой нож, но холодный голос Атто остановил его.  
— Оставь! Я сам. Мне жаль тебя, Келлер, и я не горжусь тем, что тут произошло. Я хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось иначе. Но раз иного не дано, то вот тебе мой последний дар, а мне метка на всю жизнь — ты умрешь от моей руки, брат...  
Келлер дрогнул, дернулся всем телом вперед, словно пытался вырваться из хватки прошлого, распахнул глаза, и из них тут же пролились накопившиеся слезы.  
Потребовалось несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, чтобы осознать — где, а главное, в каком времени он находится. А потом еще пара минут, чтобы спешно отвернуться от недавно сменившего его за рулем Тали, утереть рукавом горечь былого и вернуть контроль над взбунтовавшимся, опутанным паникой телом.  
Как же давно это произошло... Даже кошмары уже перестали его тревожить и вот надо же — вернулись снова. Может, потому, что сейчас, как и тогда, он чувствовал себя беспомощным?  
В ту страшную ночь из Внемирья его вытащила Бесфена. Возможно, без ее помощи он не получил бы второй шанс в Нижнем, и Келлер был безмерно ей благодарен, но сейчас она то ли не могла, то ли не хотела ему помочь. Задержки, сомнения, долгое молчание. И вот уже утро вторых суток погони, а они все еще блуждают на ощупь, не в силах схватить беглецов за хвост.  
Пора посмотреть правде в глаза. А еще позвонить Гефу и эту самую правду ему озвучить.  
— Притормози тут, Тали, — тихо попросил Келлер, приметив около очередной заправки очередную телефонную будку, а пока машина замедляла ход и плавно съезжала на обочину, устремил взгляд на серые с оранжевыми подпалинами полоски облаков там, впереди, где неспешно и величественно вставало солнце.  
Красивое утро. Свежее, бодряще-прохладное, сулящее яркий теплый день, но Келлер тосковал по сдавшей свой пост Луне. Младшая сестра Амаль была бы для него сейчас поддержкой и опорой, а лимонно-желтому, спешащему праздновать свое царствование на небе Солнцу никакого дела не было до того, что творится в душе у одного уставшего, сбитого с толку пустынника.  
Эти двое суток он словно ходил по кругу: стрела дороги под бубнеж Тали или же его неодобрительное молчание, выпрашивание помощи у Бесфены, оправдания перед Гефом, ожидание, новый ориентир и снова дорога.  
Отец не раз говорил: если чувствуешь, что ходишь по кругу из несчастий, — остановись и хорошенько подумай, что ты делаешь не так. И Келлер думал, стоя в телефонной будке и глядя на пузатый красный аппарат, мучительно анализировал события прошлых дней и даже недель, искал свою ошибку. Но поиски эти то и дело прерывались попытками придумать, что сказать Гефу, как сделать так, чтобы он понял. Келлера лихорадило, бросало от отчаяния к горячей надежде и обратно, пока он не оборвал эти бессмысленные метания, взяв трубку, опустив монеты и набрав номер.  
— Шериф Рид, — донеслось из трубки короткое и деловитое. — Слушаю.  
Келлер замер в изумлении, на мгновение вновь потерявшись во времени и пространстве, а затем быстро нажал на рычаг, сбрасывая звонок.  
Что, во имя Проклятого Лорда, происходит? Отчего прошлое так настойчиво стучится в дверь? Что судьба хочет сказать этим? Возможно, тот круг, с которого в последние дни никак не удается сойти, на самом деле гораздо больше, чем кажется? Возможно, он ошибся давно и сейчас жизнь вновь предлагает ему сделать выбор, пойти наконец в правильном направлении? Но в каком?  
Проведя ладонями по волосам, Келлер сжал их на затылке, на несколько мгновений задержав дыхание, а затем медленно выдохнул и поднял голову.  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас ему нужно позвонить, нужно поговорить с Гефом, и будь что будет. А уж потом, в очередной раз ожидая ответа от Бесфены, можно будет обдумать все это и попытаться понять.  
— Доброе утро, Келли. — В голосе Гефа звучало столько надежды, что Келлер совсем упал духом.  
— Привет, — отозвался он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал непринужденно, не выдал сразу, но даже одного произнесенного слова хватило, чтобы Гефест все понял.  
— Ты все еще едешь за своими циркачами? — говорил он спокойно, но под этим обманчивым спокойствием потрескивало едва сдерживаемое пламя ярости.  
Ответить «да» было все равно, что отдать команду стрелять на поражение, и Келлер попытался зайти с другой стороны.  
— Геф, я понимаю, что очень тебя подвел, что поставил в неловкое, неудобное положение перед твоим отцом и родичами. Поверь, я знаю, насколько этот вечер важен для них и насколько важен для тебя. Но что, если попытаться объяснить твоему отцу? Как он отвечает за свой клан, так я отвечаю за своих артистов. — Каждое мгновение чувствуя желание Гефа перебить, выплеснуть то, что кипит у него внутри, Келлер старался говорить быстро, но внятно, делая необходимые паузы и расставляя акценты. — Если бы с кем-то из вас что-то случилось, он, я уверен, точно так же…  
— С кем-то из нас?! — окончательно теряя терпение, взорвался Геф. — Ты всерьез сравниваешь наш Клан и свой Цирк? Келлер, я поверить не могу! Нет никакого оправдания тому, что ты не приехал, ты это понимаешь? Два сбежавших уродца — не повод пропустить такой вечер, если тот, кто тебя позвал на него, действительно тебе дорог и важен! Я уже говорил: ты мог бы отправить кого угодно вместо себя! Хоть весь чертов Цирк кинул бы в погоню, а сам отправился ко мне! Я вообще уже не уверен, что ты действительно за кем-то там гонишься! Скажи, я прав, а? Ведь все это ложь? Лишь прикрытие, чтобы оправдать свое нежелание знакомиться с моим отцом?  
— Зачем ты так, Геф? — Келлер одной рукой до побелевших пальцев вцепился в трубку, а другой уперся в стену кабинки, будто она накренилась и собирается упасть. А она и падала. И весь мир вместе с ней. Переворачивался, выскальзывал из-под ног, норовя опрокинуться и ударить по затылку. — Ведь главное, что мы... то, что между нами, разве нет? Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы вместе перешагнуть через все препятствия?  
— Перешагнуть, Келли! — уже во всю мощь легких закричал на него Геф. — Именно это ты сейчас и делаешь со мной и моей семьей! Ты просто перешагиваешь через нас! Из страха или ради своих интересов — я не знаю, но ты перешагиваешь! Ты оскорбил меня и моего отца! Ты оскорбил весь мой род своим отказом...  
— Я не отказывался! — в ужасе от того, куда неумолимо несет их течение ссоры, воскликнул Келлер, но Геф не слушал.  
— Ты сам выбрал, Келлер. Сделал этот выбор осознанно, и не нужно трусливо валить все на какие-то там обстоятельства! Я понял тебя. Ты мог бы и помягче сформулировать свой отказ от наших отношений, но решил не мелочиться и подставить меня перед всей семьей. Что ж, дело твое. Только запомни, я этого так не оставлю! Я сделаю все, чтобы достать тебя, и ты будешь ползать у моих ног, вымаливая прощение, ясно тебе?!  
Это было словно удар молнии. Такой же болезненный и ослепляющий. На несколько мгновений показалось даже, что он не может больше дышать, что сердце не бьется и взгляд застила тьма. Но все это прошло так быстро, будто водой смыло. И стало просто, стало ясно.  
Терять любовь — невыносимо, а вот терять иллюзию — больно, но полезно. Геф не любил его. Никогда не любил. Желал заполучить как статусную вещицу, блеснуть перед своим окружением, приручить, как экзотическое животное, а потом, пожалуй, дрессировать, пока не начнет делать то, что ему велено.  
Не любовь ждала Келлера, а клетка, и сейчас, когда это вдруг стало совершенно очевидно, он медленно выдохнул и почувствовал, как сведенное едва не до судороги тело постепенно расслабляется.  
— Что, испугался? — по-своему понял его молчание Геф. - Так вот, чтобы ты знал, даже если ты хочешь загладить свою...  
— Спасибо, — тихо, но уверенно произнес Келлер и криво улыбнулся.  
— Что?.. За что это?  
— За то, что помог уйти с легким сердцем.  
Трубка легла на рычаг. Не потребовалось даже кидать дополнительные монеты. Короткий и на сей раз совершенно точно последний разговор завершился.  
Пройдя к спорткару, Келлер перегнулся через дверцу, достал мешок и побрел прочь. Все тело болело так, будто его сбила машина, а еще сильнее болела душа. Но он не торопился больше и не рвался душой, осознав вдруг со всей ясностью, что эта поездка — знак судьбы. Судьба составила план, судьба ведет его по этапам, и Келлер, как бы ни старался прыгнуть выше головы, окажется лишь там и тогда, где и когда ей будет угодно. Почему? Что он должен увидеть и как все решится? Ответы на вопросы обязательно будут, но только в конце пути, а пока можно просто усесться на землю, бережно вынуть голову Бесфены из рюкзака и ткнуться лбом в ее лоб.  
Так он и сделал. Да еще и глаза прикрыл, спиной ощущая, как пригревает солнце; слушая как в траве копошатся и стрекочут насекомые, а где-то вдали заливисто лает собака.  
— Какой же я дурак, да? — тихо спросил он, не ожидая ответа. — Дурак и слепец. Было бы даже стыдно, но ошибки сердца простительны, ведь у него нет глаз.  
— Беглецы твои только что выехали из номера мотеля. — Голос Бесфены прозвучал так неожиданно, что Келлер вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. — Они близко. Двигайтесь по дороге на юго-восток. На развилке — направо. И да, ты дурак. Но это отличительная особенность вашего рода.

Глава 7

— Как думаешь, на что во-он то облако похоже? — Тосс поднял руку и вытянул указательный палец так, чтобы было понятно, о чем речь.  
Выехали в путь они, по цирковой привычке, довольно рано, еще на рассвете. Через пару часов остановились у придорожной закусочной, и Тосс, оставив непредсказуемого Аску в салоне, на свой выбор купил завтрак на вынос, а после трапезы заправил бак и повел машину в пустошь. День разгорался яркий, ветреный, многообещающий, но его охватила непривычная лень. Хотелось валяться в обнимку или хотя бы просто рядом, смотреть на Аску, говорить с ним, слушать его дыхание, так что Тосс предложил позагорать немного, а Аска оказался совершенно не против, и, выбравшись из салона, они устроились прямо в кузове, на пледе.  
Ночь пролетела безжалостно быстро, но незабываемо ярко. Доведя их обоих до пика, Аска сполз на сбившееся покрывало и тут же уснул, но, пока Тосс, выключив свет, лежал и любовался им в полутьме, проснулся полный сил и желания, и они повторили. А затем и еще раз. И вот уже после него оба остались одинаково удовлетворенными, обессиленными и отключились до утра. По крайней мере, когда Тосс открыл глаза с твердым намерением вернуть долг, до изнеможения заласкав Аску руками и ртом, тот был совсем сонный и вареный. Еле удалось уговорить перебраться в машину, где он свернулся клубком и продолжал спать до самого завтрака. Да и сейчас, лежа в кузове, снова подремывал, прикрыв лицо сгибом локтя.  
Тосс прекрасно понимал его усталость, но этим утром он проснулся будто бы обновленным. И этот новый Тосс, он был лучше предыдущего, сильнее, решительнее, он был счастливее, а мир вокруг него — чище и прекраснее. Ощущение счастья переполняло, перехлестывало через край, и так хотелось разделить его на двоих, что Тосс то и дело обращался к Аске, вырывая его из дремы.  
На вопрос про облака Аска открыл глаза и даже глянул в указанном направлении, но без особого интереса, а затем широко зевнул, стащил футболку через голову и, скомкав, ткнул к стенке кузова. Познакомившись ближе с его привычками, Тосс тут же заозирался по сторонам, опасаясь, что кого-нибудь может потревожить вид обнаженного тела. Но тревога оказалась ложной: Аска перевернулся на живот, оперся на локти и, глядя на Тосса, принялся плавно покачивать в воздухе скрещенными ногами. И такой этот взгляд был… Теплый, заинтересованный, немного уставший, но тоже совершенно счастливый. Эмоции сменяли и дополняли друг друга, и Тосс, завороженно глядя в ответ, больше всего на свете желал узнать, что Аска после этой безумной бурной ночи чувствует.  
— Я, это, порой отлично тебя понимаю, а порой... Так жаль, что ты не говоришь, — не сдержавшись, поделился он. — А ты совсем не можешь разговаривать?  
Аска в ответ лишь брови приподнял.  
— Беда, — качнул головой Тосс и нежно провел пальцами по ложбинке его позвоночника. — Я столько разного о себе рассказывал, а о тебе ведь ничего не знаю. Откуда ты, что делал раньше, там, в Верхнем? Даже имя это, Аска, это ведь Хозяин предложил. А настоящее? Как тебя мама назвала?  
Аска слушал его расслабленно и умиротворенно, но на последних словах отчего-то вздрогнул. Нахмурился, будто силился что-то вспомнить, а затем сжал зубы так, что кожа обтянула острые скулы, а на шее вздулись вены. Завозился, собираясь подняться.  
Что-то Тосс сказал не то, спросил запретное, больное, незажившее, но, когда он протянул руку, пытаясь обнять, позвоночник Аски громко щелкнул, будто сломался, а сам он дернулся и упал обратно на дно кузова.  
— Аска, что? — в испуге подскочил Тосс. — Что, малыш? Больно? Где болит?  
Не зная, что делать, он попытался прикоснуться к вздрагивающему плечу, но из пальцев Аски, словно выкидные ножи, метнулись десять черных когтей-лезвий, а среди волос заблестели матово небольшие черные рога.  
— Ты не покалечился, малыш? Ты, это, сам так делаешь? — от переживаний голос у Тосса сел и стал совсем глухим. — Если это из-за того, что я сказал, так и ну его! Мне самому о Верхнем вспоминать не хочется! Забудь! Давай просто… Хочешь шоколада? Твоего любимого. Хочешь?  
Бесполезно. Аска продолжал стремительно меняться. От глаз, от ногтей потянулась по белой коже чернота. Спина с очередным жутким щелчком резко выгнулась, выпустив над позвонками ряд острых шипов. Ими же ощетинились плечи и локти. Ноги заскребли по дну кузова, изломились дополнительными суставами повыше щиколоток. Из шорт, выбравшись через штанину, показался гладкий черный хвост.  
Все преображение заняло не больше минуты, в течение которой Тосс лишь беспомощно тянул руки, а затем снова отдергивал их, боясь сделать хуже. А когда Аска, взмахнув рукой, с лязгом вогнал когти в металл кузова, Тосс с коротким вскриком выпрыгнул-таки из машины и, пятясь, отбежал на несколько шагов.  
Аска вскочил на четвереньки, замер и смотрел на него так, как даже Айре никогда в самом плохом настроении не смотрела. Так, будто сейчас бросится и разорвет на части. Хвост метался из стороны в сторону, из горла с каждым выдохом вырывались облачко пара и хриплый рык.  
— Аска... Асочка... Малыш... — Тосс приподнял и развел руки, пытаясь показать, что безоружен и безопасен. — Ты прости, я, это, не то что-то сказал, дурак. Не сердись, прошу тебя.  
Расчерченное причудливым узором лицо дрогнуло в оскале, ладонь легла на край кузова, пальцы принялись сжиматься, и показалось, что добротный металл под облупившейся местами краской стал сминаться под их нажимом. Это было страшно, так страшно — Тосс едва держался, чтобы не броситься бежать. Но Аска вдруг запрокинул голову и испустил такой горестный вой, что все мысли о побеге будто порывом ветра сдуло.  
— Больно тебе? Плохо, малыш? — Тосс облизнул пересохшие губы и сделал один маленький шаг вперед, на сближение. — Я вижу. Я это, чувствую... Обидел тебя кто-то... Я понимаю. Только сейчас все по-другому... — Аска будто бы слушал, и он сделал еще шаг. — Сейчас все хорошо. И я рядом. Я ведь рядом, Аска. — Еще шаг. — И я, пока, это, живой, никому не дам тебя обидеть. Слышишь? Никто тебя не тронет, пока я рядом.  
Аска не просто слушал. Понимал. Теперь это видно было по его лицу, отпечаток звериной ярости на котором постепенно уступал место душераздирающей смеси горечи и надежды. Да и в позе уже не чувствовалось прежнего напряжения, готовности прыгнуть.  
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Тосс и в один широкий шаг оказался у бортика, обхватил Аску за плечи, аккуратно вытащил из кузова и прижал к груди.  
Тот не сопротивлялся, висел в руках со всеми своими рогами-шипами, будто плохо набитая тряпичная кукла, и прерывисто сопел, обжигая шею горячим дыханием.  
— Люблю тебя, — повторил Тосс, а затем зашептал сбивчиво: — Никого у меня дороже нет, веришь? Никому тебя не отдам. Никогда не брошу. Ты самый лучший на всем белом свете. Особенный. Самый замечательный.  
Аска в ответ всхлипнул пару раз, завозился, а потом все же сгруппировался, подтянулся, обхватив Тосса руками и ногами. Ткнулся лбом в его лоб. И вновь, как тогда, ночью, Тосс ощутил, что падает в бездонную безвоздушную бездну. Он даже судорожно схватился за край кузова, но наваждение мгновенно прошло, оставив вместо себя ощущение странного покалывания в спине.  
Только Тосс уже был не Тосс…  
В начале он знал лишь страх и одиночество. Серую мутную тьму, нависающие каменные клыки, холод, от которого не могли избавить набитые среди свитых прутьев пух и перья. А еще тишину, разбавляемую завываниями ветра да отдаленной гулкой капелью.  
И ожидание. Бесконечное чуткое ожидание того мига, когда сильные неласковые руки поднимут из гнезда, прижмут к полной молока груди, дав хоть отчасти насытить грызущий изнутри голод, подарив тепло и вспышку восторга. Но следом он вновь оказывался брошенным на перьевую подстилку и позабытым.  
Позже, когда он окреп и стал лучше все понимать, страх и одиночество въелись под его кожу и больше не оставляли.  
«Не смей говорить с другими ашьядами. Не смей попадаться им на пути. Не смей встречаться с ними взглядом. Ты не имеешь имени, не родился второй раз, и боги не видят тебя. Ты — тень, нечистая тень».  
«Почему я не могу родиться второй раз? Ты ведь жрица, ты проводишь все ритуалы и обряды племени. Почему не даешь мне имя?»  
Мать смотрит холодно, будто сквозь него.  
«Иди прочь и делай, как я велела».  
Он ушел и, боясь ее гнева, в точности исполнял указания. Нашел себе маленькую пустую пещеру и обустроил ее как умел, сторонился других, и лишь когда никто не смотрел, завистливо и горько наблюдал со стороны. Маленьких яшьядов учили лазить по острым скалам и охотиться, подстраховывали, чтобы те не упали, лечили и кормили, если во время охоты им не улыбнулась удача. Он же учился всему сам, часто голодал, кое-как зализывал собственные раны.  
Но больнее всего было смотреть на то, как каждый вечер маленьких ашьядов собирали подле себя мудрецы. Все они клали руки друг другу на плечи, замыкаясь в единый круг, и мудрецы делились знаниями племени. Он не представлял какими, но уверен был: ашьядов учили познавать мир вокруг и мир внутри, а еще им-то точно объясняли, как вести себя во время обращения.  
Он видел, как перед набегами на подгорные земли оборачиваются воины. Наблюдал из укрытия за тем, как легко и быстро их тела становятся смертоносным оружием, и желал обладать такой же силой. Но когда в одну из ночей властвования полной Аймаль ее серебристо-молочный свет вдруг принялся жалить его, жечь, впитываться в саму кровь и воспламенять ее, он испугался. Презрев запрет матери, в поисках помощи он полез вверх, к ее пещере, но в панике позабыл, что каждую полную Аймаль жрица с племенем собираются на самом высоком пике и празднуют, совершая таинства. Туда добраться он не сумел и бился в судорогах на пороге пещеры, где был рожден, а обратившись наконец, оказался не в силах двигаться.  
«Стал мужчиной, — кивает мать, обнаружив его под утро, измученного, едва держащегося на ногах, постепенно меняющегося обратно. — Но это не дает тебе права нарушать мои запреты и приходить в мою пещеру. Убирайся, иначе прокляну».  
Шатаясь и спотыкаясь, он ушел прочь, уговаривая себя, что в следующий раз будет легче, что он сильный и сможет научиться обращаться так же быстро, как это делают воины. А потом беззвучно плакал в своей пещере.  
Когда он вновь решился нарушить запрет матери, с их последней встречи минуло две зимы. Ашьяды, что родились в один с ним год, уже начали спускаться с южной, пологой стороны горы в сопровождении взрослых воинов, совершая набеги на подгорные народы и добывая необходимое для племени. Он же к тому времени перебрался жить на северный, самый отвесный, склон. Другие ашьяды туда не совались, и можно было не бояться попасться кому-то на глаза. Сам он тоже встреч не искал и вроде бы привык жить в полном одиночестве, но чем дальше, тем чаще тишина стала разговаривать с ним, играть, обманывая ложными звуками. А как-то заманила на самый край уступа и чуть не уговорила прыгнуть с него.  
Тогда он и решился на новую встречу с жрицей. Выбрал день великого осеннего праздника ветра, дождался, пока она вернется после ритуала, и снова задал вопросы, которые терзали его с детства:  
«Почему не даешь мне имя? Почему не хочешь представить богам? Почему заставляешь быть одному?»  
«Хочешь знать правду? — Мать в хорошем настроении и, к его удивлению, не велит сразу же убираться прочь. — Что ж, подарю ее тебе на этот праздник. Как-то раз двое воинов оскорбили меня. Не пожелали ждать своей очереди на ритуальное соитие, напали, когда я была одна. Они мнили себя лучше прочих. Они пошли против моей воли, против воли богов! В ту же ночь я сбросила эти ничтожества со скалы и прокляла, чтобы им никогда не оказаться во Внемирье, чтобы вечно страдать в щели между мирами. Но семя одного из них проросло во мне. Родился ты. Насмешка, прощальный дар мерзавца — сын. Если бы родилась дочь, я обучила бы ее прислуживать во время ритуалов, но сын... Сын отнимает силы жрицы. Пока живешь — ты пьешь мою жизнь, жалкое никчемное отродье с лицом своего отца. И ты хочешь, чтобы я дала тебе имя, чтобы представила тебя богам? Само твое существование оскорбляет их и меня! Благодари, что не убила до сих пор, что позволяю видеть этот мир! А теперь пошел прочь и не смей больше приходить ко мне».  
В тот раз он спускался не выбирая пути, не считая времени и не отмечая ориентиров. Упорно лез вниз по скале, оставив далеко вверху и пещеры ашьядов, и собственную пещеру. Дрожа от напряжения, обдирал кожу и оскальзывался на мокром камне.  
От переданных матерью мыслей внутри горело сильнее, чем во время первого обращения, и сколько бы он ни бежал, боль лишь усиливалась. А когда усталость взяла свое и жар сменился гулкой холодной пустотой, он осознал, что спустился практически к самому подножию северного склона. Обратный путь было не осилить — он и так уже едва заставлял себя цепляться за камни. А внизу раскинулось селение. Приземистые жилища из бревен в окружении частокола. Наверное, на такие и нападали воины, значит, стоит жителям заметить чужака с гор, как они возьмутся за оружие.  
Он понимал — это западня, из которой ему вряд ли удастся выбраться, но вместо страха испытал лишь слабую вспышку интереса. Спустился чуть ниже, на маленькое плато, лег на живот, подполз к краю и принялся наблюдать. При виде оставленных подгорными людьми ран, он всегда представлял себе страшных, свирепых и безжалостных созданий, но жители селения оказались невысокими, забавно закутанными в шкуры и мирно вели хозяйство. Мужчины строили и чинили, женщины готовили еду и пасли скот. А еще там были дети. Странные дети. Они бегали друг за другом, но догоняя, не били, как делали это, тренируясь, маленькие ашьяды. Вместо этого они издавали повторяющиеся громкие звуки и снова бросались в погоню.  
Люди вообще издавали много звуков, и когда спустя некоторое время эти звуки стали складываться в наполненные смыслом слова, его охватило ликование. Люди говорили о простых вещах, но это были ценнейшие знания, нити связи с действительностью, и он лежал еще долгое время, стараясь напитаться ими. Однако холод, голод и усталость все же взяли свое. Пора было спускаться. Сделать это как можно дальше от селения и попытаться найти пищу да теплое безопасное место. Но на пути вниз силы иссякли окончательно, и он сорвался. Камень вывернулся из-под пальцев, второй раскрошился под его ногой, пока он старался перенести вес и зацепиться за что-то еще. Короткое мгновение полета — и темнота.  
А когда он пришел в себя, вокруг было тепло, пахло едой и никто не пытался на него напасть. Ушедший искать заблудившуюся овцу мужчина — Надар — нашел его на камнях и принес домой, а жена — Ива — принялась выхаживать. А еще у них было трое детей, и они совершенно его не боялись.  
Поправлялся он быстро, но чем дольше оставался в семье Надара, тем меньше хотел уходить. Вкусная еда и крыша над головой успокоили его, а знания, что он получал от Надара, его жены и детей, открыли мир, которого он раньше совершено не знал.  
Игры во дворе, прогулки по холмам, помощь по хозяйству, ярмарки, сказки на ночь, починка крыши и забора, праздники, сбор урожая — столько ярких моментов запомнилось за годы, что он провел в селении. Но когда старший из детей заболел и умер, он, скорбя, вновь стал думать о доме, о том, что боги до сих пор не видят его, и если он умрет, то попадет в щель между мирами, где будет вечно мучиться, как и его проклятый отец.  
Путь наверх по нагретому летнем солнцем склону дался невероятно тяжело. Не раз и не два он оступался, теряя опору. Не раз и не два камни крошились под его пальцами и сыпались вниз с головокружительной высоты. Но, сбежав от своей новой семьи утром, к вечеру он все же сумел добраться до пещеры матери.  
«Ты вернулся».  
Мать не выглядит удивленной. Возможно, она даже не заметила, что его не было на скале несколько лет.  
«Я хочу уйти. — Его рука на ее плече не дрожит как прежде, а мысли льются хоть и тревожно, но уверенно. — Навсегда. Дай мне второе имя и отпусти. Я спущусь вниз. А как только встречу свою смерть, ты будешь свободна».  
Мать долго молчит. Мысли ее закрыты, а по скуластому обветренному лицу ничего невозможно прочесть. Но он полон решимости. Готов вернуться к своим, даже если не получит второго рождения. И может быть, она чувствует в нем эту решимость, а может, просто рада избавиться, но, как бы то ни было, мать соглашается.  
Утро его второго рождения было укрыто тучами и напитано туманом. А еще страхом напополам с надеждой. Ашьяды собрались в круг на самом высоком пике, где творились самые главные таинства. Все племя, от мала до велика, но на него не смотрели. Ведь он все еще был тенью, проклятой тенью, и так будет, пока мать не наречет его именем, а боги не примут.  
Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как в то утро, среди всех своих сородичей. Но мать положила одну руку на его плечо, а вторую на плечо старейшины. Тот положил руку на плечо лучшего воина племени, а тот в свою очередь на плечо другого воина. И так далее, по цепочке, пока он впервые в жизни не оказался соединен со всеми.  
А затем мать назвала имя. Льешь-ири. Отравленный источник. И каждый ашьяд племени повторил его, призывая богов засвидетельствовать. И все они замерли в ожидании.  
Ни единого звука, ни единого движения на протяжении нескольких часов. Он думал, сердце выскочит из груди. Боялся, что боги так и не дадут ответа. Но ответ пришел, заставив всю гору-прародительницу вздрогнуть от основания до пиков. Сильно ее трясло, страшно. Круг ашьядов разорвался, все припали к камню, боясь, что разъярившаяся гора скинет их с себя в пропасть. Он тоже упал ничком и в испуге озирался по сторонам, ожидая, когда гнев богов уляжется.  
И только его мать, жрица племени, осталась стоять на ногах. Она слышала не стон камня, а волю богов и исполнила ее без колебаний…  
— Кеме-Эбе! — выкрикнул Тосс и, безотчетно продолжая прижимать к себе Аску, плюхнулся на задницу, подняв вокруг них столб рыжей пыли.  
Еще некоторое время ему казалось, что он неумолимо падает, сброшенный своей матерью с самого высокого пика горы-прародительницы, а затем видение отступило, осев ярким, очень похожим на собственное, воспоминанием. Настоящими же вновь стали пустыня, солнце над ней, горячий ветер, твердая ссохшаяся земля и часто дышащий Аска на руках.  
— Это что же? — забормотал Тосс потрясенно. — Это ты мне свою жизнь?.. Свою жизнь показывал сейчас, да?  
Аска закивал и ткнулся носом ему в шею, обнял крепко. А Тосс принялся успокаивающе гладить его по спине, шипы с которой уже пропали, но сам все никак не мог отойти от того, что увидел, от того, что пережил.  
— Так это из-за того, что земля задрожала, мать тебя… Твоя собственная мама?.. Но это же… Это…  
Он осекся и сглотнул, смачивая пересохшее горло. Говорить об этом — только рану бередить. Совсем еще новую, даже корочкой не схватившуюся. Ведь меньше двух месяцев прошло с тех пор, как Аска оказался в Нижнем, попал к Келлеру и стал частью Цирка. И вот надо же: улыбается, веселится, тянется узнавать новое…  
— Ах ты малыш, — выдохнул Тосс и пересадил Аску поудобнее, продолжая бережно прижимать его к себе. — Я еще думал, мне здорово досталось. Но ты-то… тебе… Эх, да ну его всё! Теперь у нас с тобой новая жизнь. Все дороги впереди, и никто нас не остановит. А давай мы с тобой, знаешь что, найдем место, где повеселиться можно. Потанцевать, музыку послушать. Забудем все это, а?  
У Аски уже и рога втянулись обратно, и когти, и хвост. Только чернота вокруг глаз еще напоминала о том, что совсем недавно он от боли готов был крушить все вокруг. Подняв на Тосса взгляд, он приоткрыл рот и смотрел заторможено, будто очень глубоко задумался, но Тосс не ждал ответа. Поднялся, отнес Аску в кабину, вернулся за пледом и сам сел на сидение, полный решимости доказать свои слова, дать Аске возможность поверить, что теперь все иначе.

***

— Ну что, поворачиваем назад?  
— А? — поглощенный своими мыслями, Келлер не сразу понял, о чем спрашивает его Тали. А когда услышанное наполнилось смыслом, вскинул брови и приподнял голову с подголовника. — Почему?  
— Да ладно, акано. Я же вижу, что ты сдался. То все дергался, бегал от телефона в пустыню и обратно. Шоссе щупал вдоль и поперек, а теперь валяешься, не глядя на дорогу. Да и самое время уже признать очевидное: скрылись они, теперь не догонишь. И зачем? Даже если начнут где-то болтать о Цирке, никто не побежит арестовывать нас за пособничество. Ты не их отец, а они не твои малолетние дети.  
Тали говорил, распаляясь все больше. То и дело отворачивался от дороги и кидал на Келлера полные праведного гнева взгляды, а тот, стараясь унять озноб, поселившийся в теле после разрыва с Гефом, ближе прижал к животу рюкзак со спрятанной в нем головой Бесфены, повернулся боком и наблюдал за ним. Слушал с удивлением, словно впервые.  
Их роднило происхождение, только у Келлера знатного рода была мать, а у Тали — отец. Мелкопоместный лорд польстился на служанку, а сын получился — копия отец. Лишь цвет волос, по его собственным словам, взял от матери. Амбициозность текла в его венах вместе с кровью, да и умения с талантами располагали к управлению, но нынешний день стал для Келлера днем открытий, ведь не замечал очевидного он, оказывается, не только в Гефе.  
— Скажи, ты много общаешься с ребятами? — дождавшись, когда Тали закончит сыпать аргументами, задумчиво спросил он.  
— Я не... Что? — Тали растерялся, но тут же нахмурился. — Вполне достаточно. А что?  
— Вполне достаточно для чего? — стараясь, чтобы его лицо оставалось нечитаемым, уточнил Келлер и склонил голову набок, всматриваясь в точеные аристократические черты.  
Внешность Тали была чистой воды произведением искусства. Даже едва живой, измученный действием яда, с синими губами, запавшими глазами и спутавшимися в мочалку волосами он произвел на Келлера неизгладимое впечатление. Что уж говорить теперь, когда каждая его черта, каждый взгляд, движение бровей, изгиб губ говорили, кричали о его великолепии и чувственности.  
— Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы управлять Цирком. — В голосе Тали добавилось меди. — Разве я делаю что-то не так? Ты мной недоволен?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Келлер. — Нет, что ты. Если кто и виноват, то только я. Назначил тебя на должность и практически бросил. Прости меня, Тали. Я был слишком занят собой, чтобы замечать хоть что-то вокруг. А тебе было тяжело.  
— Да нет, не было, — недоуменно качнул головой Тали, плавно и бережно вписывая мчащий по трассе спорткар в поворот.  
— Было, я вижу. Бороться всегда тяжело. Но я хочу, чтобы ты поверил мне — в нашем Цирке нет никого, с кем бы тебе нужно было бороться. Веришь?  
— Ну, я... Акано...  
— Говори, — подбодрил Келлер и развернулся, переводя взгляд на дорогу, чтобы не смущать Тали. — Говори, что думаешь, не бойся.  
Ответом ему было молчание, но Келлер не торопил. Смотрел на постепенно приближающуюся округлую известняковую гору и реющих над ней птиц. Он хорошо знал Тали и теперь, вынырнув из мира своих чувств обратно в действительность, видел — у того что-то наболело. А чтобы он постарался это скрыть и промолчал — характер не тот.  
— Ты и правда немного выпал из жизни Цирка. Или видишь ее в розовом цвете, — побарабанив пальцами по рулю, решился наконец Тали. — У нас куча проблем, акано. Каталиб вечно пьян. Ка-Ккари волочится за каждой юбкой, постоянно подвергая риску весь Цирк. Местные, знаешь ли, не особо любят, когда приезжие босяки пытаются соблазнить их дочек и уж тем более жен. Тройняшкам вообще ни до чего нет дела. Им лишь бы плясать да веселиться. А про Ллироя я хотел с тобой отдельно поговорить. Ты в курсе, что он приворовывает? И при этом имеет наглость постоянно лезть ко мне с советами. Я собирался устроить ему выволочку при всех, да не успел.  
Улыбка окончательно спала с лица Келлера. Все действительно оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он думал, и если бы не случилась эта поездка, если бы он не узнал сейчас…  
— Это очень хорошо, что не успел, — справившись с эмоциями, кивнул он, глянув на вытянувшегося, словно гончая перед охотой, Тали. — Разве ты не знаешь, как Ллирой погиб?  
— Замерз. Замерз насмерть в каком-то старом форте.  
— В монастыре. Точнее, по дороге от него. Это был древний, построенный в горах монастырь, где настоятель воспитывал одиннадцать сирот. Они и так очень скромно жили, а одна зима выдалась такой лютой и снежной, что единственную дорогу завалило и обозы с едой перестали ходить. Самим им тоже было не выбраться: парнишки-сироты мал мала меньше, Ллирой — самый старший, так ему тогда только двенадцать исполнилось. Тянули они запасы как могли, голодали, болеть стали. Двое ребят умерли, и тогда настоятель решил отправить Ллироя, чтобы тот прошел занесенный снегом перевал и позвал на помощь. Не сам отправился, взрослый мужик, а послал обессилившего больного ребенка. Тот в конечном итоге сорвался с обледеневших камней, ноги переломал, да так и замерз.  
— Ну а воровать зачем? — поджал губы Тали. — Разве он мало ест? За троих уплетает, акано! Куда только умещается!  
— Это боль пережитого говорит в нем, а еще страх. Ему необходим запас, чтобы быть уверенным: снова голодать не придется. Он берет-то всего по горстке круп из мешков да хлеб. И нет нужды ему пенять на это. Если и правда случится какая-то беда, он этими запасами со всеми поделится, будь уверен. Считай просто, что это НЗ на самый черный день. — Келлер сделал паузу и нахмурился. — А что с Ка-Ккари? Он опять по женщинам пошел?  
— В последнее время — нет. — Тали закатил глаза и многозначительно скривил губы. — Но ты же сам знаешь, сколько проблем с ним было.  
Проблем и правда хватало. Порой после очередного фееричного похождения вся труппа смеялась и долго еще вспоминала, а порой совсем не до смеха оказывалось, как, например, в тот раз, когда разгневанный муж прострелил Ка-Ккари ногу или когда трое братьев и отец одной девчушки искали его, чтобы линчевать. А был раз, давно уже, когда добрая половина жителей городка против Цирка ополчилась. Брат «пострадавшей» оказался пастором и за одну проповедь настроил прихожан на нужную волну. Вот тогда им всем несладко пришлось: еле ноги унесли и лишились одной карусели.  
— Не переживай. — Келлер тряхнул головой и пальцами зачесал отросшие волосы назад, убирая их с лица. — Мы с Ка-Ккари договорились. Помнишь, я говорил, что у него раз в месяц мини отпуск? Запретить ему не получится, он взрослый парень, но зато теперь гуляет подальше от Цирка. На свой страх и риск, так сказать. Как считаешь, много уже родилось черноволосых кареглазых малышей с острыми ушами?  
Келлеру думалось, вполне прилично. При желании, Ка-Ккари-младшие, наверное, уже могли бы организовать небольшую общину, и представив, как это поселение выглядело бы, а главное, как вело бы себя, с учетом доставшегося от отца кипучего и неуемного характера, Келлер не смог сдержать улыбку. Но Тали его веселья не разделял, и сведенные на переносице брови да трепещущие тонкие ноздри были тому подтверждением.  
— Ну хорошо, а Каталиб? — мрачно поинтересовался он. — Я уже измучился, пытаясь отучить его от бутылки.  
— Ты не сможешь, — уверенно качнул головой Келлер и вновь устроил ноющий затылок на подголовнике. — Он из народа сиу. Они кочевники, как и я, только не пустынники, а степняки. Сиу испокон веков пили горькие настойки, чтобы не цеплять заразу. Это в него с молоком матери впиталось. — Он усмехнулся. — Возможно, даже в прямом смысле слова.  
— И что, предлагаешь потакать? — Чутко отзывающаяся на движения руля машина резко вильнула на очередном повороте.  
— А чем нам его любовь к вину мешает? Он не запойный, употребляет понемногу. При том выступает отлично, да и собирать-разбирать шатры и аттракционы помогает, как все. Так же, как и тройняшки, кстати. Ну не любят они голосовать по хозяйственным вопросам, не хотят в них вникать. И что? Для организационных дел есть я, есть ты, есть Камарра. Ллирой опять же всегда готов прийти на помощь. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы решить, что покупать и где ставить палатки.  
Закончив петлять, шоссе теперь стремилось вдаль стрелой, в салон через открытые окна волнами врывался прогретый ветер, по бокам мелькали круглые кустарники и мясистые кактусы. И Келлер вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на все проблемы и страхи, испытывает настоящее удовольствие от быстрой езды, от вида уходящей за горизонт дороги и влетающего вместе с ветром дыхания неизвестности. Оказывается, ему очень этого не хватало.  
— Тебя послушать, так все просто замечательные, — язвительно подытожил Тали.  
— Да оно на самом деле так и есть, — охотно согласился Келлер. — Тебе просто нужно получше их узнать, понять, кто в чем силен и с кого что можно спрашивать. Люди бывают разные, есть и те, кто не ценит хорошее отношение, да еще и на шею стремится сесть, но нам повезло. Так уж сложилось, что в Цирке собрались отличные, талантливые, понимающие ребята. Они стараются для себя и друг для друга. Ими не надо управлять, Тали, им лишь нужно помогать. Координировать. Брать на себя ту часть дел, в которых они не сведущи.  
Тали молчал. Что-то в его настроении изменилось, и на смену задиристому недовольству пришла какая-то странная, внезапная усталость. Будто он разом растерял все силы и желание спорить дальше.  
— Не справился я? — тихо спросил он спустя некоторое время, и голос его прозвучал глухо. — Хочешь снять меня с должности?  
Пшеничные брови горько надломились, уголки ярких губ подрагивали, будто Тали не мог решить, улыбнуться он хочет или расплакаться, а костяшки сжимающих руль пальцев побелели от напряжения. Опять они не поняли друг друга.  
— И в мыслях не было! — торопливо заверил Келлер, подавшись вбок и положив руку Тали на плечо. — Я не ошибся в тебе. Ты любишь Цирк, он — твоя семья, а ты — его неотъемлемая часть. И ты хочешь сделать как лучше. В том, что были сложности, повторюсь, вина моя. Назначил тебя Распорядителем, а что делать — не научил. Но теперь мы снова вместе, Тали. Я подскажу, я научу. Поверь, скоро настанет день, когда ты снова будешь чувствовать себя счастливым. Ты мне веришь? — Он легонько встряхнул Тали. — Веришь?  
— Да, — отозвался тот словно нехотя, но затем глянул на Келлера, и взгляд его потеплел. — Да, верю. Мне… Мне нужно обдумать, акано.  
— Вот так-то лучше, — улыбнулся Келлер и вновь прижался спиной к теплому кожаному сидению, подравняв рюкзак на коленях. — Обдумай обязательно. Я не заставляю тебя смотреть на Цирк моими глазами, просто подсказываю, на что обращать внимание. А теперь объясни мне, пожалуйста, за что ты так взъелся на Тосса?  
— За что? Ты серьезно? — Вот только что Тали выглядел печальным, задумчивым и уставшим, а вот уже синие глаза сверкают, а в уголках губ появились жесткие складки. — Я все сказал по этому поводу. Это ты объясни, зачем мы продолжаем за ними гнаться. Про Аску речи нет, он зверюга-оборотень, и я изначально был против того, чтобы его брать. Но Тосс, Тосс — предатель. Ты его подобрал, акано, ты его выходил, научил всему. Деньги с машиной ему доверил. А он просто сбежал! Угнал пикап и свалил! Дом-семью захотел! Осесть где-нибудь! Если только мы его догоним, я ему такое устрою…  
— Тали, — перебил Келлер и недоуменно развел руками. — Тали, погоди. Какой дом-семья? Уверен, Марика это сама додумала, есть за ней такой грех. В отношении Тосса это же полная ерунда. Он один из самых ответственных в нашей компании и уж точно самый преданный.  
Тали даже не посчитал нужным отвечать, лишь вскинул брови и возмущенно покачал головой.  
— Хорошо. Давай и тут попробуем разобраться, — терпеливо предложил Келлер. — Про его смерть ты что знаешь?  
— Хозяин его прибил, насколько я слышал. А что, мы теперь верхнемирным прошлым каждый отвратительный поступок объяснять будем?  
Тали смотрел только на дорогу, но по нарастающей скорости и тому, как резко он объехал плетущийся впереди доджик, очевидно становилось, как сильно придется постараться, чтобы донести до него свою мысль, достучаться.  
— Это очень показательная история, — не позволив себе и намека на раздражение, отозвался Келлер. — В ней — весь Тосс. С последним хозяином они оказались примерно одного возраста, и у них завязалось нечто вроде дружеских отношений. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно между представителем чванливых галибов и его рабом. По крайней мере, Тосс уважал этого... Тоин его, кажется, звали… Или как-то похоже. Не важно. Суть в том, что он практически везде таскал Тосса с собой и, в частности, на всякие прогулки и приемы. Так вот, на одном из таких приемов галиб этот, будучи пьяным, повздорил с тем, кто их пригласил. Слово за слово, завязался настоящий спор, а там дело чуть не до драки дошло. Тоин накинулся на хозяина вечера. А у них очень серьезное расслоение на касты, и устроитель занимал более высокое положение, чем Тоссов хозяин. Случилось это, кстати, в отдалении от гостей, без свидетелей. Вот ты бы, будь рабом, что сделал?  
Тали так и вспыхнул. Видно, предложение представить себя рабом показалось ему оскорбительным, но затем все же ответил, хоть голос его и прозвучал холодно и неохотно.  
— Подождал бы, пока они перебьют друг друга.  
— Вот-вот. А Тосс знаешь что? Кинулся оттаскивать своего хозяина, — печально усмехнулся Келлер. — Испугался, что того жестоко накажут за нападение на представителя более высокой касты.  
— Ну и дурак, — буркнул Тали.  
— Может, дурак, а может, и нет. Все зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. Но как бы то ни было, галиб, разъяренный, пьяный, униженный тем, что раб посмел ему помешать, в качестве благодарности там же забил его до смерти. — Келлер прикусил губу и помолчал, бережно прижимая к себе скрытую в рюкзаке голову. — Вот как обошлась Тоссу его преданность, его привязанность. Так как ты думаешь, Тали, смог бы он вдруг «захотеть осесть» и без единого слова бросить тех, кто подобрал его, выходил, кто стал ему новой семьей?  
Тали не отвечал, но то и дело хмурил брови и покусывал нижнюю губу — верный признак того, что задумался. Хорошо. Уже хорошо.  
— Похоже, дело в Аске, — сам себе кивнул Келлер. — И это тоже моя ошибка. Много я их наделал за последнее время, и судьба решила меня в каждую носом ткнуть, чтобы поскорее исправил. Ну да ничего. Догоним ребят — на сей раз я в этом уверен — поговорим, вернем, если захотят. По крайней мере, Тосс должен знать, с кем отправился в дорогу и как обезопасить себя и других.

Глава 8

Не клеилось у Тосса с поиском развлечений. Обещал Аске, что они повеселятся, музыку послушают, потанцуют, но на красные земли Аризоны уже опустился вечер, а музыку до сих пор приходилось слушать только по радио, веселья же было — вкусно перекусить бургерами из очередного кафе да побродить по краю каньона.  
Аска вроде и не переживал, но Тосс весь извелся, так ему хотелось отвлечь от печальных воспоминаний, показать, сколько всего интересного и замечательного ждет их в этой новой жизни. Да и самого то и дело одолевали невеселые мысли. Размышлял Тосс об увиденных кусочках жизни Аски, о его бездушной матери-жрице. Вспоминал Надара, Иву и их детишек, которые теперь стали словно родные. А потом и вовсе вдруг о своих родителях задумался. Как-то они там? Здоровы ли, счастливы? Верят ли, что их сын до сих пор жив? Да и по ребятам из Цирка начал скучать. У родителей его совсем маленьким выкрали, он даже лиц их вспомнить не мог, а труппа стала ему второй семьей, и от осознания, что больше они никогда не увидятся, становилось ужасно больно.  
И тут вдруг, словно подарок судьбы, через открытое окно донеслась с порывом ветра приглашенная пока еще, но веселая и быстрая музыка, громкость которой с движением пикапа только нарастала. Аска весь вытянулся, прислушиваясь, а затем обернулся и принялся дергать Тосса за рукав, но тот и сам уже, завидев дома, стал сбавлять скорость, а затем и вовсе остановил пикап, глядя на заметную даже в сгущающейся темноте желто-красную вывеску «С днем города! Бушвил сегодня празднует пятидесятую годовщину!». Название показалось знакомым, но уверен Тосс не был — город выглядел довольно большим, а Хозяин таких избегал, говоря: «Чем больше город, тем больше у его жителей собственных развлечений». У этого развлечений точно хватало, Тосс даже собственное колесо обозрения заметил и как-то сразу стушевался. Стоит ли им, всего лишь второй день отдельно путешествующим, сюда соваться?  
Но пока он размышлял, Аска ловко и грациозно выбрался через окно на улицу, отошел на пару шагов, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, обернулся и принялся приглашающе махать. Куда тут денешься? Пришлось быстро припарковать машину на обочине и, держа Аску за руку, чтобы не потеряться в толпе, влиться в плотный поток веселых, гомонящих, празднично одетых жителей. Подхваченный быстрым течением, Тосс никак не мог сориентироваться, но Аска уверенно повел его за собой, и через несколько минут они вновь вынырнули за пределы города, аккурат на равнину, где происходило основное праздничное действо.  
Тут и подсвеченные гирляндами аттракционы работали, и палатки с местными товарами, и сколоченная из досок сцена, на которой расположился целый оркестр, а невысокий круглолицый мужчина громко пел и забавно притоптывал в такт музыке. Народ вокруг танцевал: кто один, кто в паре, а были и целые собравшиеся в круг компании. Завороженный тем, как горожане кружатся, лихо отбивают подошвами ритм и хлопают в ладоши, Тосс уже двинулся к ним, но Аска дернул его в другую сторону. Протащил за собой к шумной плотной толпе, и, протолкавшись сквозь нее, они оказались перед дорожками для соревнований, каждую из которых отделили от других яркими лентами. Тут было на что посмотреть: на одной мужчины, разделившись пять на пять, врывались ногами в истоптанную землю и перетягивали толстый канат, норовя свалить противников в грязь, на второй мужчины, женщины и даже дети прыгали наперегонки в мешках, на третьей, разделившись на пары, носили в зажатых зубами ложках сырые яйца, на четвертой метали в цель мячики.  
Аска так и вертелся из стороны в сторону, стараясь успеть взглядом за всеми, а потом обернулся к Тоссу, вскинул голову и улыбнулся так азартно и счастливо, что не осталось ни малейших сомнений — он хочет участвовать. Тосс, если бы выбирал на свой вкус, предпочел бы какой-нибудь силомер, гирю или хотя бы поперетягивать канат. Но он очень хотел сделать Аске приятное и потому, обливаясь потом в предчувствии неизбежного позора, отстоял с ним очередь из желающих попрыгать в мешках, дождался, когда ему найдут самый большой из всех, и поскакал наперегонки. Аска — вот уж кто бы сомневался! — оказался гораздо проворнее, а Тосс исхитрился ближе к концу дорожки прорвать мешок одной ногой и закончил забег под общий хохот, то и дело вываливаясь из холстины одним ботинком, семеня и спотыкаясь. Правда, смеялись над ним незло, да к тому же всячески подбадривали, а ловким Аской и вовсе восхищались, и оттого волнение быстро таяло.  
Кидать мячики в цель у них получилось с тем же успехом: Аска выбил пять из пяти, Тосс едва сумел попасть двумя, но участвовать в соревнованиях на пару, чувствовать один на двоих азарт и видеть широкую счастливую улыбку оказалось так здорово, что к полосе, где нужно было носиться с яйцом на ложках, Тосс торопился по собственному желанию и с огромным удовольствием.  
Получив реквизит, он отошел к повороту, за которым начиналась его часть пути, да так и замер, любуясь движущимся к нему Аской. Любой человек на этой полосе смотрелся смешно и даже немного глупо, но он оставался прекрасным и грациозным. Разведя руки чуть в стороны, Аска легко и быстро переставлял голые босые ноги, которые Тосс вот еще только этой ночью так упоенно гладил и сжимал, а из-за того, что вся верхняя часть его лица оставалась скрытой волосами, ложка с яйцом напоминали клюв необычной редкой птицы.  
Тосс так засмотрелся, что не сразу догадался нагнуться, когда Аска подошел вплотную, торопясь передать ему яйцо, и хоть потом он спешил к финишу изо всех сил, даже выигранное время не помогло им обойти соперников. Впервые за этот вечер они соревновались не друг с другом, и Тосс очень боялся, что Аска расстроится или разозлится на него из-за проигрыша. Даже начал уже бормотать какие-то извинения, но Аска лишь хлопнул его тыльной стороной руки по животу, зашел за спину и принялся толкать в сторону дорожки с канатом.  
— Тут мы точно победим, — склонившись к его уху, шепнул Тосс, однако Аска, к его удивлению, остался среди зрителей.  
Еще помахал так рукой, мол, давай-давай, я оценю. А Тосс и рад был стараться. Вышел на дорожку, как обычно делал на выступлениях в Цирке, — не спеша, повел плечами, размял руки и шею. Кто-то в толпе позади восторженно ахнул, кто-то протянул одобрительно: «Вот это великан», но для Тосса самым важным, самым ценным было то, что на него смотрит Аска. Смотрит из-под растрепавшейся челки во все свои огромные черные глаза, восхищенно, нетерпеливо, предвкушающе. С такой поддержкой и в одиночку можно было легко пятерых перетянуть, а за Тоссом еще четверо крепких парней встало, так что своих соперников они за несколько секунд втащили в красовавшуюся посреди дорожки грязь. Ох те и ругались! Аска же подбежал, подпрыгнул, повис у Тосса на шее, прижавшись горячим телом, а затем вновь ухватил за руку и потащил прочь.  
После активных развлечений Тосс надеялся свернуть к палаткам и купить свежевыпеченных лепешек или по куску пирога, но Аска повел его к аттракционам, а там принялся толкать к силомеру. Пришлось, правда, подождать, очень уж много около него толпилось желающих, даже женщины и дети пробовали. Но вот, наконец, подошла очередь Тосса, он взялся за молот, замахнулся и... случилась неприятность. Наверное, не стоило бить в полную силу, но он не предполагал, что силомер окажется таким хлипким, да и Аске очень хотелось в полной красе показаться.  
— Это что же?!. Это как так?!. — возмущенно закудахтал тут же возникший откуда-то красноносый мужчина в расшитом блестками костюме, потрясая растопыренный пятерней в сторону разбитой кнопки и погнутого основания. А потом взглянул выше, на помятый, застрявший под крышкой бегунок, и дар речи у него пропал вовсе.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Тосс, опасливо придерживая Аску, который так и норовил пролезть к красноносому. — Простите, я не специально.  
Он не знал, чего бояться больше: того, что сейчас вызовут полицию, или того, что Аска нападет, как тогда, в кафе, но свидетели его сокрушительного удара не позволили разразиться скандалу. Хлопая Тосса по спине и плечам, они принялись наперебой уверять владельца аттракциона, что злым умыслом тут и не пахнет, а некоторые особо рьяные даже требовали выдать «могучему здоровяку» приз. Владелец остался при своем мнении, но под общим натиском сдался, отступил, и Тосс, пользуясь возможностью, ухватил Аску за руку и торопливо повел, от греха подальше, обратно к домам. А там еще поплутал, пока не наткнулся на небольшой, освещенный парой тусклых фонарей сквер. Хоть с двух сторон от него и проходила дорога, ни машин, ни людей вокруг видно не было, и он наконец позволил себе остановиться, отпустить Аску.  
— Как нехорошо получилось, — сокрушенно вздохнул Тосс, тяжело привалившись плечом к теплому шершавому стволу, и с силой растер лицо ладонями. — Столько денег, чтобы поломку оплатить, у нас нету. Такие аттракционы они, это, жутко дорогие. Но я сейчас пойду и предложу хозяину отработать как-нибудь. Ты пойми, я ведь и правда виноват, и если даже на меня кричат, не нужно...  
Аска не дал ему договорить. Придвинулся вплотную, запрокинул голову, сжав в кулаках футболку, и Тосс только тут заметил, какое у него выражение лица. Читались в нем и гордость, и хозяйское довольство, и откровенная, ничем не прикрытая жажда. Так же он смотрел, когда оседлал его бедра в придорожном отеле, и до того еще как Тосс осознал это умом, внутри вспыхнула искра, заставившая полыхнуть жаром все тело.  
Аска потянул ткань футболки вниз, и Тосс послушно склонился, припал губами к обветренным сухим губам, бережно принял тут же толкнувшийся в рот язык и принялся ласкать и посасывать его. Плоть в джинсах отзывчиво напряглась, но вместе с ней вновь отозвался страх, предчувствие наказания. Тосс даже замер на несколько мгновений, не в силах справиться с накатившими эмоциями, но Аска будто не заметил этого. Обхватил горячей ладонью за шею, сильнее толкнулся языком в рот, чуть опустился и всем телом протерся по телу Тосса снизу вверх. От нетерпеливого желания его даже подтряхивать стало, а руки так и метались по плечам, спине и груди. Гладили, сжимали, царапали и даже впивались ногтями в ткань и кожу. И Тосс под этим почти яростным натиском позабыл обо всем на свете.  
Лишь одна мысль еще держалась в его сознании: нельзя, чтобы кто-то их увидел. Нужно добраться до какого-нибудь отеля или хотя бы до машины. Но Аска так горел… Он в буквальном смысле слова раскалялся под руками Тосса, выгибался за ними, терся телом о тело, целовал губы, кусал, стонал в них.  
«Хочу... Мой...» — то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал Тосс, когда Аска порывисто ткнулся лбом в его грудь, а пальцы его уже плясали по ширинке, поглаживая изнывающую в тесноте плоть и одновременно расстегивая ткань.  
Шаги Тосс не услышал, но когда Аска, вцепившись отросшими когтями-лезвиями в его футболку, одним махом раскроил ее на две части, раздался свист. Вздрогнув, Тосс вскинул голову, Аска же и вовсе резко обернулся, пригибаясь словно настороженный недовольный зверь. А всего в десятке футов от них остановилась, оказывается, целая компания молодых ребят. Шестеро местных гуляк с бутылками пива в руках.  
— Ничего себе! Ты когда-нибудь видел такого лося? А мелкий-то — не баба! Педики в нашем городе, ребята, спасайся кто может! Да ладно, ты погляди на мелкого, он что, рычит? А когти-то, когти! — Они переговаривались со смехом, толкая друг друга локтями, но Тосс от страха холодным потом покрылся.  
Стоя за спиной Аски, он видел то, чего парни видеть не могли: натянувшие футболку шипы на позвонках, проступающие шипы на локтях и рожки среди растрепанных волос. Аска постепенно менялся, и он действительно рычал.  
— Мы, того, из цирка, — торопливо пробормотал Тосс, положив руку Аске на плечо, и аккуратно потянул, надеясь увлечь его за собой. — Извините, нам пора.  
— Ага, из цирка! Сразу видно, что из клеток сбежали!  
Тосс от этих слов совсем растерялся. Как они узнали? Если Цирк все-таки выступал здесь, они могли запомнить артистов, но откуда им известно про клетку? К тому же парни все время смеялись, что еще больше сбивало с толку. Может, они вообще шутят?  
От всей этой сцены Тоссу было неловко и неудобно, но что бы эта компания о них ни думала и что бы ни говорила, главным для него сейчас оставалось увести Аску, а тот, как назло, сбросил его руку с плеча, вскинулся и рыкнул коротко, громко и страшно. Стоявший ближе всех парень от неожиданности и испуга шарахнулся назад, выронив из рук бутылку, и та разбилась с коротким глухим стуком. Под новый взрыв хохота по асфальту в смешанном свете фонарей и луны стало расползаться черное пятно.  
Беда, беда, беда… Тосс почувствовал это так же отчетливо, как если бы в него плеснули колкой студеной водой. И пока лишившийся пива парень смотрел на пенящуюся лужу и грязно ругался, с силой ухватил воинственно сжимающего кулаки Аску за предплечье, дернул назад.  
— Уходим.  
Он и сам не узнал своего голоса, столько в нем прозвучало уверенности и даже повелительности, которых Тосс ни на йоту не ощущал на самом деле. Но главное, что на сей раз физическая сила и интонации сработали — Аска развернулся к нему и, вопросительно склонив голову к плечу, даже сделал пару шагов следом.  
Но, видно, Кеме-Эбэ за что-то гневался на них этой ночью.  
Оставшийся без выпивки парень никак не хотел успокаиваться. Крикнул им что-то нехорошее, Аска обернулся, Тосс за ним и увидел, что у парня в руках горлышко от разбитой бутылки, острыми краями в их сторону.  
— А ну, убирайтесь отсюда, уроды! — запальчиво крикнул он и взмахнул своим импровизированным оружием.  
Даже шага в их сторону не сделал, просто махнул рукой, но одновременно с его криком раздался глухой щелчок, а сразу за ним без всяких пауз второй, и Тосс, уже зная, что это за звук, и предвидя, что за ним последует, кинулся на Аску всем телом, но не успел...

***

Когда в поле зрения появилась и стала стремительно приближаться развилка, рядом с которой обреченно ржавела в вечерней темноте заброшенная колонка и росло кривое, но, вопреки всему, продолжающее зеленеть дерево, Келлер уже точно знал, куда нужно повернуть.  
«Направо», — едва слышно шепнула Бесфена из рюкзака на его коленях, и он кивнул с усмешкой, плавно вписывая машину в поворот.  
Конечно, направо. А там — еще миль семь по прямой, до щита с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Бушвил». Похоже, судьба решила не мелочиться.  
Тали уже третий час спал на пассажирском сидении, склонив голову на плечо. Устал он за эти двое суток, а львиную долю сил потерял, пожалуй, во время их разговора о Цирке и ребятах, но когда через открытое окно в машину стала втекать бравурная оркестровая музыка, встрепенулся и принялся растирать лицо, стараясь скорее вырваться из сонного плена.  
— Бушвил, — оповестил Келлер и качнул головой в сторону старенького синего пикапа, оставленного недалеко от въезда в город. — Приехали.  
— Если только они не пешком дальше пошли, — проворчал Тали, но стоило Келлеру припарковать спорткар, как он первым выскочил на улицу и заозирался по сторонам. — Куда их нелегкая понесла, как думаешь?  
Бесфена молчала, и Келлеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами.  
— Пойдем осмотримся. У них тут день города, — он указал на яркую растяжку над головой и двинулся вниз по ближайшей улице. — Видимо, ребята решили присоединиться к веселью.  
Келлер волновался, но не бежал, понимая, что спешить и метаться бесполезно. За два прошедших года Бушвил вытянулся, сменив часть скромных частных домиков на блочные и кирпичные двухэтажки. Тут и там теперь виднелись ярко горящие вывески: магазинов, банка, ателье, парикмахерской, а за рядами домов возвышалось украшенное разноцветными гирляндами колесо обозрения. Похоже, сама территория тоже прилично разрослась, и по случаю праздника людей на улицы высыпало великое множество. Побежишь в одну сторону, а ребята в это время могут идти в противоположную или даже незамеченными двигаться в толпе неподалеку. Больше шансов на них наткнуться стало бы, если искать порознь, но Келлер не хотел разделяться с Тали — оникс у них был один, а без него соваться к Аске сейчас, в полнолуние, бессмысленно и опасно.  
— Не лучший день для поисков, — пробормотал Тали за его правым плечом. — Народу — море. Бушвил… Это ведь тут нас пытались подставить, а шериф-оборотень заступился?  
— Тут, — не оборачиваясь кивнул Келлер. — Именно тут.  
Он двигался на звуки музыки, надеясь, раз уж Тосс и Аска решили повеселиться, обнаружить их в самом эпицентре. А навстречу попадались сплошь счастливые улыбающиеся лица, и Келлер походя думал о том, неужели это правда так здорово, когда у тебя есть прибитый к земле дом, город, вместе с которым ты отмечаешь год за годом, устоявшаяся жизнь почти без перемен. Изредка его посещали такие мысли. Не то чтобы он собирался осесть где-то, но случалось порой, особенно вечером, в темноте — когда свет из окон казался особенно уютным и теплым, а улица, наоборот, холодной и бесприютной. В такие моменты Келлер почти понимал, почему большинство людей согласны работать в одном месте, покупать в одних и тех же магазинах, гулять по давно изученным и сто раз хоженым улицам и детям своим дарить пропуск в такую же жизнь. Почти. Но кровь отца неизменно брала свое, и на смену минутной слабости приходил удушливый страх. Весь век на одном пятачке, по кругу, по накатанной? Нет уж!  
— Гляди, как размахнулись, — скептически покачал головой Тали, когда они свернули на улицу, оканчивающуюся выходом на равнину, и видно стало аттракционы, палатки и еще большее столпотворение веселящихся жителей. — Похоже, сюда возвращаться нам уже смысла нет. Бушвил и сам неплохо научился себя развлекать.  
Мысль прозвучала совершенно закономерная, но отчего-то больно резанула по сердцу, словно Тали не Цирк имел в виду. Келлер украдкой глянул влево. Если сейчас вернуться назад и пойти в ту сторону, затем свернуть и снова взять левее, можно выйти прямиком к полицейскому участку. Знакомые улицы принесли с собой целый ворох воспоминаний, полузабытых ощущений, оставленных надежд и планов. Беспардонно напомнили, что Рид, в отличие от Гефа, никогда не пытался встать между ним и Цирком. Даже когда стало ясно, что из-за работы они все больше отдаляются друг от друга, он понимал. А еще, даже будучи сверху, не пытался подмять, подчинить, заставить чувствовать себя зависимым. Должен был, ведь это его природа, суть оборотня-альфы, но у Рида все же хватало сил, души, любви, чтобы давить в себе эти порывы, даже если они и появлялись. Жаль, что Геф оказался гораздо менее великодушен.  
Келлер тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Понятно, почему они пришли, и не стоило обманывать себя, делая вид, что разрыв с Гефом дался ему легко, но сейчас все это было неуместно. Сердечные раны можно и попозже зализать, а вот венчающая небо большая и бледная полная луна и рожденный отзываться на ее лучи Аска ждать не станут.  
Толпа вынесла Келлера и Тали прочь из города, прямо на пустынную равнину, вплела в самое средоточие веселья, бушующего вокруг них, словно волны вокруг камней. Время было позднее, и основная, официальная, часть Дня города уже давно прошла, но оркестр продолжал играть, аттракционы работали и люди праздновали вовсю.  
Замерев на месте, Келлер забегал цепким взглядом по силуэтам, пытаясь найти возвышающуюся надо всеми лысую голову. Старался увидеть, старался почувствовать, и на сей раз чутье, остававшееся бессильным всю прошлую дорогу, сработало. Потянуло мимо столов, где местные продавали друг другу свои кулинарные изыски и поделки, мимо сцены с танцующими около нее людьми — к плотной шумной толпе, обступившей отведенное под соревнования место. Но в рюкзаке почудилось шевеление, и когда Келлер поднял его, прислушиваясь, Бесфена оповестила:  
— Они были здесь, но ушли. Назад и направо.  
Келлера и самого уже тянуло в ту сторону. Он ощущал себя напавшей на след гончей, а Тали слаженно двигался справа, на расстоянии в несколько шагов. Время поджимало, Келлер чувствовал это совершенно определенно, и нервы начинали звенеть, как слишком сильно натянутые струны вабэ.  
— Гляди-ка, акано! — Тали остановился, указывая в сторону аттракционов, и Келлер сразу понял, о чем он.  
Да, такое учинить с силомером мог только не рассчитавший силу Тосс. А толкущийся рядом с ним красноносый мужчина в расшитом блестками костюме развеял последние сомнения.  
— Здоровый, как бык, высоченный! — взахлеб жаловался он какому-то благодарному слушателю. — Но я б ему все равно морду начистил! Еще будут тут всякие черномазые мои доходы отнимать! Так нет, эти все набежали, давай наперебой мне, мол, он не при чем! А этот стоит, мнется, под дурака косит! А мне теперь что? А мне теперь как? Вдарил один раз, все поломал и утопал со своим дружком как ни в чем не бывало!  
Красноносый тоскливо махнул рукой в сторону города, и Келлер с Тали, не сговариваясь, ринулись в указанном направлении.  
— Одни беды от дурня! — вполголоса сокрушался Тали, то и дело сбиваясь с шага на бег. — Тосс, конечно, может и добряк, но дура-ак! Куда сбежал? Где ему, идиоту, самому справиться?  
Келлер тоже уже готов был перейти на рысь, но тормозил себя, чтобы в запале не пропустить подсказку от внутреннего голоса. Однако, вместо внутреннего, голос раздался самый что ни на есть внешний. Громкий, отчетливый и донесшийся из рюкзака.  
— Быстрее! Времени совсем мало! Вперед до конца улицы и направо!  
Уговорлись, что Келлер повесит рюкзак на грудь, а Бесфена будет давать советы шепотом, чтобы Тали не узнал их секрет, но, видимо, ситуация стала критической.  
Кажется, Тали споткнулся на ходу и изумленно завертел головой в поисках источника звука, но Келлер отметил это лишь краем глаза. На ощупь ухватил его за ворот рубахи и дернул, заставляя перейти на синхронный бег. О Бесфене им тоже придется поговорить, но потом, все потом. Лишь бы Амаль оказалась милостива и они успели!  
Знакомые улицы сменяли одна другую в хаотичном порядке, будто они не по следу шли, а блуждали без всякой цели, а все более редко встречающиеся прохожие кидали на них удивленные взгляды. Но Бесфена продолжала уверенно давать команды, и Келлер бежал изо всех сил, мысленно поблагодарив Тали за то, что делает то же самое и не пытается задавать вопросы. А потом прохладный ночной ветер донес до них крики, и Келлер, закинув рюкзак за спину, кинулся на звук так, словно за ним гналась стая разъяренных собак.  
Возможно, разумнее было бы, наоборот, сбавить скорость, подойти к месту происшествия так, чтобы успеть оценить обстановку и оставить за собой эффект неожиданности, но он не мог рисковать, теряя драгоценные мгновения. На полном ходу Келлер влетел в маленький, едва освещенный мутным светом фонарей сквер и тут же столкнулся с кем-то, кто не менее быстро бежал из сквера прочь. Келлера силой удара отбросило на пару шагов назад, а незнакомец и вовсе упал на спину.  
Он был совсем молод, лицо белое и перекошенное, а вся левая рука, за которую он тут же схватился, оказалась залита чем-то, что в свете фонаря выглядело черным, но пахло кровью.  
— Помогите! — вперив в Келлера остекленевший от ужаса взгляд, закричал он. — Чудовище! Помогите!  
Его вибрирующий отчаянием голос прозвучал так громко, что окажись кто-то в радиусе мили — точно услышал бы. Пришлось пустить магию резким, неподготовленным выбросом. Ни очистить сознание, ни сформулировать, какого эффекта желает, Келлер не успел. Он лишь хотел, чтобы незнакомец не смог убежать да привлечь чужое внимание, но вокруг того замерцало нечто, переливающееся всеми цветами радуги, собралось в шар, в большой пузырь, заключив потрясенно смолкшего парня внутри, и, поднявшись на пару футов над землей, зависло, плавно покачиваясь.  
— Ох, Проклятый Лорд... — потрясенно выдохнул Тали и бросился бежать дальше, не дожидаясь Келлера.  
А тот лишь убедился, что парень может дышать, и ринулся следом, на шум, отдав шару мысленный приказ следовать за ними.  
Теперь голоса различались отчетливо, и один из них, низкий и басовитый, ни с чьим невозможно было перепутать.  
— Аска! Малыш! Остановись! Стой! Нельзя! — глухо и надрывно гудел Тосс.  
А через мгновенье перед Келлером открылась вся картина разом: пятеро подвывающих от ужаса, бестолково мечущихся среди деревьев парней, легко и грациозно, будто бы играючи гоняющийся за ними на четырех лапах Аска в полной оборотной форме и пытающийся догнать его Тосс.  
Ситуация оказалась катастрофической и требовала не только скорости, но и большой осторожности, однако, прежде чем Келлер успел предупредительно окликнуть обогнавшего его Тали, тот остановился шагах в пятнадцати впереди и закричал приказным тоном:  
— А ну стоять! Вот ты сейчас у меня получишь! Мало не покажется! Замер, говорю!  
Хуже не придумаешь. От своих жертв-то Аска отвлекся, но то, с каким выражением лица, уже больше напоминающего звериную морду, он обернулся, не сулило ничего хорошего. Так мало того, еще и Тосс, увидев Тали, услышав его слова, развернулся и раскинул руки, закрывая стоящего чуть позади Аску своим телом.  
— Не дам! — прогудел он утробным голосом.  
«Помоги мне, Амаль!» — мысленно взмолился Келлер, выдернул из кармана и сжал в кулаке остатки ошейника с ониксом и пошел вперед, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Тали, позволь мне. Тосс, не волнуйся, никто Аску не обидит. Тали просто испугался за вас, потому и кричит. Все хорошо.  
Он говорил спокойно и уверенно, будто плохое уже позади, обманывал всех и очень надеялся обмануть себя самого.  
— Хозяин… — выдохнул Тосс, и лицо его разом сделалось из сурового и решительного растерянным и несчастным.  
Казалось, он сейчас кинется навстречу и попросит о помощи, как делал сотни раз, когда сам не мог решить, стоит ли менять список закупок. Но то был старый Тосс, а новый, попробовавший самостоятельной жизни, переживший какие-то свои, неизвестные Келлеру приключения, нашел в себе силы собраться. Брови его сдвинулись к переносице, мощные пальцы вновь сжались в не менее мощные кулаки.  
— Я не отдам Аску, хозяин. Он не хотел. Он не такой.  
— Да ты видишь, что… — начал Тали, делая шаг вперед, но Аска предупредительно рыкнул, а Келлер одновременно с ним окликнул Тали и отрицательно качнул головой.  
Он понимал, что легко не будет, но не думал, что придется разрываться разом на несколько фронтов. Магическую силу, еще после кафе не восстановившуюся, тянул на себя пузырь с заключенным в нем раненным крикуном, а насмерть перепуганные местные наконец осознали, что от них отвлеклись, и попытались дать деру. Подготовиться опять не удалось, и Келлер зацепил их магией, словно гарпуном, через связующие нити передавая команду, которая обездвиживала и частично отключала сознание. Теперь силу из него тянули одновременно шесть сопротивляющихся источников, а напротив стоял напуганный, злой и упрямый Тосс.  
— Я знаю, что он не хотел, — кивнул Келлер. — Аска хороший парень…  
— Тогда почему? — требовательно перебил его Тосс и сжал челюсти так, что желваки заиграли. Глянул через плечо на скалящегося, бьющего хвостом Аску, повел плечами и вновь обернулся. — Почему вы держали его в ошейнике? Почему заставляли ночевать в крохотной темной коробке?  
Вот тебе Келлер! Каждой ошибкой по темечку.  
— Потому что он из ашьядов. Это разновидность горных оборотней, Тосс. Нам очень повезло: Аска наш совсем не похож на своих сородичей. Но и он не может избежать влияния Луны так же, как в Верхнем мире не мог избежать влияния Амаль. Каждую ночь Луна зовет его, толкает превращаться. Но если в любое другое время он может сопротивляться этому зову, то в полнолуние выбора у него не остается, он не контролирует себя. — Келлер говорил спокойно, а с самого уже пот тек от напряжения, ведь помимо шестерых местных парней, нужно было неотрывно следить за Аской, чтобы попытаться перехватить, если вздумает кинуться на кого-либо, за Тали приглядывать, чтобы не сморозил очередную глупость, и при этом считывать эмоции Тосса в надежде понять, слышит ли он, воспринимает ли. — На ошейнике Аски — оникс. Этот камень приглушает зов Амаль и Луны. А в ящике мы его закрывали, потому что в замкнутом пространстве, куда лучи не попадают, он сразу же засыпает и не мучается от желания обратиться.  
Тосс переступил с ноги на ногу, склонил голову, словно сердитый бык, а Тали возмущенно фыркнул, но Келлер, сделав еще пару шагов вперед, провел рукой по его предплечью, без слов умоляя молчать, и вновь посмотрел Тоссу в глаза.  
— Ты ведь меня знаешь. Я никогда не стал бы держать кого-то взаперти против его воли. Веришь? Прости, что раньше не рассказал тебе и другим ребятам о том, кто такой Аска. Я боялся, что вы испугаетесь, что не примите его. Это была большая моя ошибка. Но я никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы ему навредить.  
— Акано мог бы бросить его умирающим на дороге, переступить и дальше пойти. Но он подобрал Аску, выходил и дает возможность быть со всеми, выступать. Оберегает его от себя самого и нас заодно оберегает, — не удержавшись, вновь вступил Тали.  
Но на сей раз, похоже, его слова не испортили эффект от речи Келлера, а лишь наоборот — усилили его. Тосс еще немного потоптался, сжимая и разжимая губы, а затем вскинул брови так, что те домиком встали, и в глазах его блеснула в свете фонаря влага.  
— Он попытался наброситься на официантку в кафе, а она ведь ничего не сделала. И на ребят на этих. Они задирались, да, но он… — Тосс гулко сглотнул и бессильно обернулся на прислушивающегося к его голосу Аску. — Я боюсь, что он кого-то попытается убить, а я не смогу… Не смогу его остановить!..  
По смуглым щекам двумя дорожками потекли слезы, и Келлер мысленно выдохнул.  
— Это ничего, это нестрашно. Оникс и темное помещение по ночам — вот и все, что нам нужно. Аска не злой, он никого не хочет убивать. Но в полнолуние он становится совсем как зверь. Защищает себя и свое неосознанно, на инстинктах, понимаешь? Ты вон посмотри, он же стоит на месте, слушает. Не бойся его.  
— Я не его боюсь! — вскинулся Тосс. — Я боюсь за него. Те парни расскажут, полиция найдет нас и…  
— Никто ничего не расскажет, — заверил Келлер и, оставляя Тали позади, сделал еще пару шагов вперед. — Я обо всем позабочусь. Но мне сейчас нужна твоя помощь. Я вижу, что Аска очень привязан к тебе, он наблюдает за тобой, ориентируется на тебя…  
— Он меня любит! — перебил Тосс, и на лице его, по которому все еще бежали слезы, опять проступило упрямство быка. — А я люблю его. Я не дам его в обиду.  
Келлер спиной чувствовал, что у Тали уже на кончике языка вертится что-то язвительное, но, слава Амаль, он смолчал.  
— Тогда ты только рад будешь сделать для него доброе дело. — Келлер плавно, чтобы не спровоцировать Аску, преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и протянул Тоссу разорванный ошейник. — На. Завяжи его хоть вокруг запястья. Аске станет поспокойнее, и мы сможем найти место, где укрыть его от Луны.  
— А это ему не повредит? Ты точно не отдашь его полиции, хозяин?  
Тосс все еще сомневался, и сомнения его были понятны, но у Келлера уже голова начала кружиться от прилагаемых магических усилий, в ушах все сильнее шумела кровь. А когда он попытался ответить, горло перехватило и вместо слов вырвался удушливый хрип. Используемая без предварительной подготовки магия, да еще в таких количествах, сжигала его изнутри, и сколько он еще сможет продержаться — неизвестно.  
— Если бы мы хотели, чтобы вы оказались в полиции, не стали бы за вами два дня по всей Аризоне колесить, — пришел на подмогу Тали, пока Келлер старался откашляться и одновременно не потерять концентрацию. — Или просто постояли бы сейчас в стороне, вместо того чтобы лезть и жизнью ради вас рисковать. А в ониксе Аска все два месяца в Цирке ходил и что, разве печальный был?  
Подействовало! Тосс утер слезы тыльной стороной ладони, протянул руку и забрал у Келлера ошейник. Если кто и сможет бескровно убедить Аску надеть его, то только он. После признания в любви, на которое Тали отреагировал так скептически, Келлер наконец понял все. И про побег, и про то, почему сам Тосс до сих пор невредим, а Аска, даже став зверем, стоит за его спиной и смотрит, слушает, ловит его эмоции, пытаясь понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы его любимому существу стало хорошо. Он защищал Тосса от местных, да и официантке Пэм тоже, скорее всего, тоже неспроста досталось. И то, насколько Аска-зверь оказался подконтролен своей любви, изумляло и восхищало Келлера. Показалось даже, что держать магические нити стало не так тяжело. Ну, или, по крайней мере, состояние его перестало ухудшаться с каждой минутой.  
Но стоило Тоссу развернуться к Аске, как к скверу подрулила и остановилась полицейская машина.  
— Да Проклятый же Лорд! — вполголоса выругался Тали позади.  
— Полиция! — оповестил низкий мужской голос, и по лицам, слепя и дезориентируя, заплясали лучи двух фонариков. — Что здесь происходит?  
Картина взорам полицейских, надо думать, предстала более чем сюрреалистическая. Парень над землей в огромном мыльном пузыре, еще пятеро, замершие в тех позах, в каких магия их настигла, маленький полузверь с хвостом и когтями, темнокожий здоровяк в слезах и двое, одетые, будто решили поиграть в средневековье.  
Аска при виде недружелюбно настроенных незнакомцев снова зарычал, напружинился, но Келлер, положившись в этом вопросе на Тосса, все внимание сосредоточил на полицейских и зацепил их нитями, не дожидаясь, пока те схватятся за оружие.  
Внутри что-то болезненно дернулось и будто бы разорвалось, окатив жаром и болью. Полицейские потянулись за пистолетами, некоторые из парней сумели не только сменить позу, но и сделать по инерции пару шагов, но Келлер собрался и накинул дополнительные нити, целую сеть, заставив всех замереть на месте. Ноги и руки мелко дрожали, пот так и лился по вискам и спине, и дышать даже в прохладе августовского вечера стало невыносимо тяжело.  
— Аска. Асочка, малыш. Давай наденем. Это нужно. Так лучше будет, — приговаривал Тосс, но своим телом он заслонял Аску, и не видно было, поддается ли тот уговорам.  
А Тали шагнул к Келлеру, заглянул в глаза и болезненно поморщился. Похоже, выглядел он сейчас не лучше, чем чувствовал себя.  
— Акано, что делать? Ты сможешь поменять им память?  
Келлер хотел бы, но ситуация оказалась патовая.  
— Я их задержу, а вы уходите. — Слова давались с трудом, их буквально силой приходилось выталкивать из перехваченного горла, и Келлер очень надеялся, что Тали послушается и уведет ребят, пока он еще держится, но тот отпрянул и сердито тряхнул головой.  
— Акано, не дури! Если ты не сможешь заставить их забыть, горожане тебя на части разорвут.  
Конечно, он говорил дело, но других вариантов Келлер не видел. Да и этот был не ахти: даже если удастся надеть на Аску оникс, ему нужно совершенно темное помещение, а машина, на которой ребятам предстоит покинуть город, совсем для этого не подходит.  
И тут Келлеру пришла в голову мысль.  
— Сделай… — Он сглотнул ставшую горькой слюну и уцепился немеющей рукой за плечо Тали. — Сделай кое-что. Я назову номер. Позвони. Расскажи, если ответит шериф Рид, где мы находимся, и скажи, что Келлер просит его о помощи.  
Тали глянул испытующе, словно спрашивал: «Ты уверен, что нам тут нужен еще один коп?», но спорить не стал. Кивнул коротко, развернулся и побежал прочь из сквера в поисках ближайшего телефона-автомата.  
Хоть бы Мэйсон Рид до сих пор задерживался на работе допоздна!  
— Хозяин, мы, это, вот… — Тосс обернулся к Келлеру и приподнял руку Аски, запястье которой теперь охватывал ошейник. — Что дальше, хозяин?  
Аска еще оставался в полной оборотной форме и смотрел вокруг настороженно и цепко, но все же послушно стоял рядом с Тоссом и держал его за руку. Это было уже что-то, но Келлер смог лишь улыбнуться краешком губ, он даже шаг навстречу сделать не рискнул. Все восемь человек, внешне безучастных и неподвижных, на самом деле неистово рвались из его сетей, силились освободиться, и Келлер уже мечтал попросить Тосса вырубить их, но сдерживался, понимая, что тот может не рассчитать силу и нечаянно убить кого-нибудь.  
— Ничего. Просто ждем, — с трудом разомкнув губы вымолвил он и полностью сосредоточился на своих пленниках.  
Время растянулось в бесконечную канву, а сознание Келлера стало играть с ним злые шутки, то распаляя надежду несуществующим звуком машины, то создавая ощущение, что прошло много часов и вдалеке занимается рассвет. Он слышал, как Тосс ласково уговаривает Аску потерпеть, убеждает, что теперь все будет хорошо, а потом вдруг проваливался в полную ватную тишину. А порой ему начинало казаться, что по онемевшему телу кто-то ползает или гладит его шершавыми ладонями.  
С магией, как и с Внемирьем, опасно играть, а он совсем заигрался, и за это придется платить…  
— Проклятый Лорд, вот это да-а… — знакомый хрипловатый голос раздался совсем рядом, так близко, что Келлер вздрогнул и чуть не потерял концентрацию.  
Медленно, чтобы головокружение не свалило с ног, он повернул голову, встретился взглядом с внимательными прозрачно-серыми глазами и от горячей волной нахлынувшего облегчения чуть не потерял концентрацию повторно. Даже ноги предательски ослабли. Но радоваться было рано. Да, шериф Мэйсон Рид прибыл на вызов, но захочет ли он помочь в такой неоднозначной ситуации?  
— Привет, Кей. Твой Распорядитель рассказал, что на ваших ребят напали местные. — Поправив неизменную ковбойскую шляпу, Рид обошел Келлера и остановился, глядя на переливающийся пузырь с заключенным в нем раненным парнем. — Это так?  
Зрение тоже стало подводить, расфокусировалось вдруг, плавя все детали и контуры, и шериф превратился в темное пятно, но его запах, точно такой же, какой обожал Келлер два года назад — запах табака, одеколона и кожаной куртки, — отчетливо витал вокруг.  
— Не совсем, — честно признался Келлер и тут же услышал, как сдавленно охнул подошедший следом за шерифом Тали, но переигрывать не стал. Он знал, шериф не любит лжи, и верил в его справедливость. — Но они задирались, а у нас…  
— Проклятый в полной оборотной форме, — договорил за него Рид и развернулся к главным действующим лицам.  
— Я объясню. — Келлер усиленно заморгал, и четкость вернулась, позволяя разглядеть, что Аска смотрит исподлобья, но не рычит и даже не скалится, а Тосс вновь закрыл его собой и, кажется, даже дышать под взглядом шерифа перестал. — Я все объясню, клянусь, и понесу любое наказание, которое ты сочтешь нужным. Но этим ребятам никак нельзя за решетку. Веришь? Это убьет их. Да и не заслужили они. Прошу, помоги.  
На сквер опустилась тишина, лишь мерно гудел незаглушенный мотор полицейской машины. Рид потер щетину на подбородке, причмокнул, огляделся по сторонам и развернулся обратно к Келлеру.  
— Планируешь заставить их все забыть?  
— Не получится, — Келлер прикусил губу и на миг зажмурился, пережидая новый приступ горячей боли и добавившейся к ней тошноты. — Пока держу всех — не выйдет. Помоги. Ты же сможешь… сможешь их отвлечь и задержать, чтобы я частями?..  
Продолжать Келлер оказался не в состоянии: горло вновь перехватило, и он лишь смотрел, смотрел неотрывно и умоляюще, а Мэйсон Рид смотрел в ответ, и в его глазах уже читался не озвученный еще ответ.

***

— Хорошо у тебя дома. — Келлер отпил очередной глоток горячего мясного бульона из толстой кружки, поправил лежащий в ногах рюкзак и плотнее прижался спиной к спинке дивана, продолжая рассматривать гостиную шерифа Рида.  
Пожалев его воспаленные, то и дело слезящиеся глаза, Рид включил только нижний свет — настольную лампу и бра. Но в их приглушенном свете деревянные стены и пол выглядели только еще более теплыми, а плотные полосатые занавески и клетчатый плед, которым Мэйсон укрыл его, — еще более уютными.  
Келлер смутно помнил эту комнату и не мог поручиться, что вся мебель в ней прежняя, но что точно не только осталось, но и разрослось в количестве, так это коллекция рогов на стенах. Вынужденный жить по правилам Нижнего мира и притворяться человеком, Мэйсон Рид все же оставался хищником, а охота — его потребностью.  
— Хорошо? Да ты смеешься? — качнул головой Рид. Поплотнее подоткнул плед на левом плече Келлера и сел в обитое кожей кресло напротив. — Дом уж почти нежилой. Работы море. Я тут и раньше бывал не часто, а теперь… Порой не сразу могу вспомнить, что где лежит.  
— Представляю. Бушвил здорово вырос, — кивнул Келлер, изо всех сил стараясь держать налитые тяжестью веки поднятыми. После всего пережитого тело болело, будто его отходила дубинками пара крепких ребят, а в сон и вовсе клонило совершенно немилосердно.  
— Ну да. — Рид взял с низенького деревянного столика стакан виски, поболтал в руке, но так и не отпил. — Был полным захолустьем, стал захолустьем средней руки.  
— Не ворчи, — улыбнулся Келлер. — Я понимаю, что город жрет все силы, но ты ведь любишь его.  
— Конечно. Как и ты свой Цирк.  
Все еще ощущая вину за произошедшее, Келлер отвел взгляд и украдкой вздохнул, но Рид, похоже, не собирался его отчитывать.  
— Как вспомню тебя в том сквере! — усмехнулся он. Глянул на стакан в своей руке и отставил обратно на стол. — Ты там застрял, как коза в скалах: ни туда, ни сюда.  
Сравнение вышло колкое, но точное, и Келлер не смог сдержать улыбку. Допил парой больших глотков бульон и беспомощно протянул кружку: спеленат пледом он был в порыве заботы так плотно, что быстро выпутаться из него точно не получилось бы.  
— Как чувствуешь себя? — Забирая кружку, Рид провел рукой Келлеру по лбу, чтобы проверить спал ли жар, и это короткое прикосновение теплой шершавой ладони напомнило вдруг и совершенно некстати, как она гладила и сжимала шею под затылком, как давила на поясницу, предлагая прогнуться сильнее, как обхватывала плотно…  
— Все хорошо, — поспешно заверил Келлер. — Сам-то как?  
Рид вопросительно вскинул брови, и Келлер кивнул в сторону окна, за занавешенными шторами которого продолжали царствовать ночь и луна. Любого оборотня полнолуние манит превратиться, и чем дольше они сопротивляются, тем сильнее, настойчивее тяга, но Рид лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке и приподнял указательным пальцем толстый шнурок с овальным камнем.  
— Оникс. Как у твоего маленького Проклятого. У Аски. Неплохо помогает.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Келлер. — Повезло нам всем, что здесь, в Нижнем, тоже оказались камни и травы, которые можно использовать для наших нужд.  
Рид неопределенно качнул головой, и на гостиную опустилась неловкая тишина. Не клеилась беседа. Слишком много времени они провели вдали друг от друга, слишком много событий пережили. Да и призрак расставания, хоть никто и не упомянул о нем, витал в воздухе, не позволяя сбросить себя со счетов.  
— Ладно, — Келлер завозился, принимаясь с сожалением выпутываться из пледа. — Спасибо огромное за все, но мне нужно…  
— Кей, лежи. — Рид оказался рядом в мгновение ока. Навис так, словно силой собирался останавливать. — Все нормально. Аска в подвале, мирно спит. Все, кому требовалась серьезная помощь, — в больнице. Парни твои здоровы и накормлены. А тебе сейчас нужно отдыхать. Не веди себя, как помешанная на опеке мамочка. Достанешь всех, и они от тебя разбегутся.  
Келлер только сейчас заметил, что за проведенное порознь время морщинки от внешних уголков его глаз стали глубже, а в короткие темные волосы вплелись первые нити серебра.  
— Да я и так их слишком надолго без присмотра оставил, — пробормотал он, но все же прекратил попытки выбраться из пледа.  
— Серьезно? — Рид сделал пару шагов назад и усмехнулся. — Кей, ты ли это?  
Прозвучало довольно язвительно, будто он припоминал прошлое и причины их расставания, но Мэйсон, видно, и сам понял, что повернул не в то русло. Кашлянул, бросил косой извиняющийся взгляд и, отойдя еще на шаг, вновь взял бокал.  
— Знаешь, с тех пор как мы разошлись… Я много думал после. О нас. — Он заговорил, глядя куда-то в стену, но Келлер видел, ощущал, что Рид взволнован, почти напуган, и сам против воли начинал испытывать те же чувства. — Сначала казалось, этого разрыва хотел ты. Потом… Потом я поразмышлял и понял, что тоже вел себя так… Так, словно и я хотел расстаться. А однажды я пришел домой после очень хренового дня… Там такая жуть кровавая случилась… Ну да не важно. Я пришел домой, в этот вот пустой дом. Принял душ, налил себе виски, сел на диван, где ты сейчас лежишь, и вдруг понял: никто из нас не хотел расставаться. Ну, то есть, я — точно, а ты… Мне показалось, что и ты… Прости, если я…  
Он сбился, нахмурился, глотнул-таки из стакана, с совершенно потерянным выражением лица, и Келлер поспешил прийти на помощь.  
— Ты прав. — Он поспешно развернулся, поставил ноги на пол и откинул-таки плед, который вдруг из уютного стал давящим, будто сеть-ловушка. — Ты совершенно прав. Я так же думал. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. Работа…  
— Я хотел бы попробовать снова, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес Рид, перебив Келлера, и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Это было неожиданно. А после всего пережитого еще и слишком внезапно. И без того с трудом держащийся в сознании Келлер попросту растерялся. Замер, глядя в глаза, но не зная, что сказать.  
— Рид, я… Мэйсон…  
— Подожди, — Рид упреждающе поднял руку. — Не говори ничего. Не хочу, чтобы отвечал на это, чувствуя себя обязанным. Ты должен быть честен с собой и со мной. Понимаю, момент не лучший, тебе здорово досталось. Но завтра ты уедешь, так что сегодня — мой единственный шанс сказать. Просто подумай, Кей. Ответ ты можешь дать в любой момент, номер ведь ты помнишь. А сейчас спи. Тебе нужно восстанавливать силы.  
Келлер открыл было рот, желая хоть что-то сказать, чтобы не оставлять такое серьезное предложение вовсе без ответа, но Рид отрицательно качнул головой, развернул его, укладывая обратно на диван, и вновь укрыл пледом.  
— Спи и ни о чем не волнуйся. Всему свое время.

Эпилог

Представление прошло на ура. Первое в маленьком городке на самом юге Аризоны, а значит, стоит дать еще пару-тройку, прежде чем отправиться дальше. Пока же можно просто расслабиться и наслаждаться ясной, теплой сентябрьской ночью. Келлер этим и занялся: убедившись, что местные разошлись по домам, и закончив дела, оставил обязанности директора и присоединился к веселью у костра, разожженного недалеко от поставленных полукругом фургонов.  
Танцы, к сожалению, быстро утомили его, и как ни рвалась душа в пляс, как ни горяча была кружащая вокруг него с платком в руках Камарра, пришлось сесть на один из деревянных ящиков рядом с Тали и ограничиться игрой на гитаре да пением. Каталиб на соседнем ящике вдохновенно растягивал меха своего аккордеона, Ка-Ккари, временно отложив скрипку, присоединился в танце к Ллирою, Марике и Камарре. А близняшки, словно им не хватило времени на представлении, продолжали крутить сальто и перекидывать друг друга с рук на руки.  
Практически все артисты собрались, чтобы от души отпраздновать очередное успешное представление, только Тосса было не видать, но это никого не удивляло. Фургонов у них теперь стало на один больше, и тот, новый, хоть и подержанный уже на самом деле, с глухими железными ставнями, Тосс делил с Аской. Ради своей любви он практически полностью перенял распорядок маленького ашьяда. Дни они проводили со всеми вместе, вечерами вместе же готовились к выступлению, а после него отправлялись в свой фургон, запирались и спали. Келлер не видел, как именно, но отчего-то думал, что в обнимку.  
Глядя на эту пару, он нарадоваться не мог. Они сошлись, словно две половинки одного целого. Да, совершенно разные, на первый взгляд, не имеющие ничего общего, но на самом деле идеально подходящие и обогащающие друг друга. Тосс стал смелее, решительнее и общительнее, не растеряв при этом ни доброты, ни тяги заботиться, Аска же выглядел гораздо счастливее, веселее и уже по-настоящему стремился участвовать в жизни Цирка. Раньше он лишь выслушивал предложения о будущих номерах и либо соглашался, либо отказывался, а теперь сам передавал через Тосса идеи и предложения.  
По счастью, труппа рассказ о том, кто такой Аска, приняла с пониманием. Никто из ранее непосвященных не предложил выгнать его, и даже сторониться не начали. Конечно, потребуется еще какое-то время, прежде чем они окончательно сживутся с новым знанием, примут Аску как часть их цирковой семьи, но Келлера грела уверенность, что и это не за горами.  
Жизнь Цирка не просто вернулась на круги своя, но стала лучше, чем до побега.  
Еще бы вот Распорядитель их вел себя посмелее в достижении своей мечты. Мягко прижав струны гитары пальцами, Келлер облокотил ее о коробку, глянул на Тали, неотрывно любующегося танцем Марики, и с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу. Шепнул: «Не сиди. Иди к ней. Ты ведь тоже умеешь», а сам, стараясь не привлекать внимания, потихоньку направился к своему фургону.  
С тех пор как они приехали после двухдневного тура по Аризоне, прошло уже почти две недели, но полностью, Келлер это отчетливо ощущал, силы его еще не восстановились. Истерзанное перерасходом магии тело до сих пор уставало слишком быстро, а возвращаться в такой ненадежный сосуд капризная магия не торопилась. Вот и приходилось в самый разгар веселья откланиваться или скрываться потихоньку, забираться в пахнущий деревом, апельсином и кофе фургон и валяться на лежанке, наслаждаясь тем, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы. Обычно Келлер так и засыпал — под приглушенные стенами звуки музыки, разговоры и смех, но сегодня твердо решил поговорить с той, кого не смел тревожить с самого полнолуния. Бесфена вернулась во Внемирье, пока он дремал в доме шерифа Рида, и, если учесть, сколько времени ей пришлось провести в мире живых, восстановление было для нее так же необходимо, как и для Келлера. Он прекрасно это понимал, однако подозрение, которое тревожило его на протяжении последнего дня погони и все последующие дни, слишком жгло, чтобы он мог отложить разговор на еще более поздний срок.  
Достав главное свое сокровище из оплетенного магической защитой сундука, Келлер устроился на лежанке, опершись спиной на поставленную к стене подушку, отрешился от всего лишнего и позвал троекратно, а потом замер, напряженно вглядываясь в череп на своих руках. Ощущение прохладного скользкого прикосновения было, но глаза Бесфены оставались закрыты.  
— Ну же, дорогая! — взмолился он спустя несколько минут томительного ожидания и приподнял череп в ладонях. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Понимаю, ты устала…  
— Тогда зачем звал? — Холодное сине-зеленое пламя плеснуло из-под век, кожа на месте бровей собралась в суровую складку.  
— Рад видеть тебя, — облегченно выдохнул Келлер и откинул голову на подушку.  
— А я тебя — не очень, — не поддалась на его любезность Бесфена. — Думала, ты сам поймешь, что после всей этой беготни меня еще несколько месяцев тревожить нельзя. Ошиблась! Мальчик-то весь в своих предков пошел — тупой, как пробка!  
Келлер улыбнулся, кивнул согласно, укладывая череп на колени, и принялся мягкими массажными движениями поглаживать обтянутые смуглой кожей острые скулы.  
— Ты права, нет смысла спорить. Мы такие дураки. Не подскажешь, не направишь — заблудимся и голову себе свернем. Как же хорошо, что у меня есть ты. Всевидящая, всезнающая, читающая мою жизнь и жизнь вокруг меня.  
— Льстить мне вздумал? — сменив гнев на милость, деловито поинтересовалась Бесфена. — Что ж, номер не прошел. Все, что ты сказал сейчас, не лесть, а чистая правда.  
— Ну, раз уж это правда, может, подскажешь мне еще кое-что? Признайся, ты ведь знала, что с Гефестом меня ждут большие проблемы? — продолжая поглаживать ее скулы, обманчиво-спокойно принялся перечислять Келлер. — Знала, что Тосс собирается выкрасть Аску? Знала, что поедут они на юг? Знала, что мы окажемся в Бушвиле, где шериф…  
— Все да, а вот это — нет, — перебила его Бесфена. — К шерифу тебя привела судьба. А я лишь подтолкнула в дорогу и не давала с нее сойти раньше времени.  
— Вот как! — Наносное спокойствие Келлера улетучилось в мгновение.  
Поджав губы, он сердито переставил череп на стоящий рядом с кроватью комод, а сам сел и уперся локтями в колени. — Значит, я угадал. Ты знаешь куда больше, чем кажется! Я-то верил, меня вела судьба, а на самом деле это ты решила примерить на себя ее роль! Ты заранее знала обо всем! Но почему, почему ты просто не сказала мне?  
Он осознавал, что в ответ на такие нападки и обвинения Бесфена сейчас тоже разозлится и неизвестно еще, чем этот разговор может закончиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Думал, что смирился, принял все пережитое и кроме радости от того, что все встало на свои места, ничего больше не испытывает, но внутри еще жила злость, и сейчас она, несмотря ни на что, требовала выхода.  
— А ты бы поверил? — на удивление спокойно поинтересовалась Бесфена. — Я сказала бы тебе: брось вампира, он хочет посадить тебя на цепь, и ты бросил бы его по моей указке? А эти твои беглецы? Разве у них был бы шанс узнать друг друга? Сблизиться настолько? Они прошли через приключения, которые научили их жизни больше, чем целый год, проведенный в Цирке под твоим покровительством.  
— Ах, ты у нас теперь и о других заботиться стала? — язвительно перебил Келлер и, вскочив с места, закружил по крохотному фургону — четыре шага в одну сторону, четыре в другую.  
— Нет, — все так же спокойно возразила Бесфена, следя за ним взглядом. — Я забочусь только о тебе, но ты заботишься о своих циркачах. Тебе ли не радоваться, что в конечном итоге все вышло именно так? Да к тому же разве ты не отхватил в конце утешительный приз? Не знаю, правда, как там у оборотней насчет блох…  
— Ханжа! — выкрикнул Келлер с разворота и замер, а затем прикусил губу, отвернулся, прикрыл лицо рукой, но предательская улыбка так и тянула губы в стороны.  
Бесфена редко шутила. Больше язвила или даже глумилась. Но на сей раз в ее интонациях не читалось желания поддеть, это был белый флаг, и Келлеру вдруг разом стало легче, спокойнее. Чувствуя, что на метания по фургону ушли последние силы, он вернулся на лежанку, устроился поудобнее и вновь взял череп в руки.  
— Прости, что кричал на тебя, — прошептал он примирительно. — Но мне было очень больно.  
— Я знаю, — в скрипучем старческом голосе Бесфены плескалось непривычное тепло. — Однако, любовь всегда приносит не только радость, но и боль. Думаешь, я лишь истрепавшаяся душа, связанная с обглодком тела? Но я знаю о любви побольше, чем ты, мальчик. Из-за меня в свое время столько дураков на дуэлях покалечилось, а то и погибло, а я любила только одного. Когда мы познакомились, Эльверр, твой пра-пра-пра — и так далее — прадед, уже связал себя узами брака и недавно взял на руки своего первенца. А я полюбила его, Келлер. Так полюбила! Но поздно: он беззаветно любил свою жену, души не чаял в детях. Мне осталось лишь принять его предложение дружбы, стать гостьей в доме, где мечтала быть хозяйкой. Я могла бы убить его. Могла бы подстроить смерть его жены. Но вместо этого я заботилась о нем и его детях, которые росли такими же бедовыми, как и их отец. Внемирье позвало меня раньше Эльверра. Я почувствовала его зов, я была готова, но разве я могла оставить того, ради кого только и билось мое сердце? И я сама провела ритуал, поклялась, что буду рядом, и оберегала своего любимого до его последнего дня. А когда Внемирье забрало моего Эльверра, я задержалась, чтобы отвести беду от его младшего сына. А затем стала присматривать за его внуком, который родился слабым и болезненным. Так оно и пошло.  
Бесфена умолкла, даже холодное пламя из-под ее век утихло, стало едва заметным, но Келлер молчал. Не переспрашивал, не торопил, изумленный только что услышанной историей.  
— Нет у нас с тобой родства по крови, Келлер, — спустя некоторое время вновь заговорила Бесфена, подтверждая его собственные мысли. — Ни с кем из твоих предков нет. Но в каждом новом сыне я вижу черты Эльверра, его характер, его великодушие и умение держать слово. Каждый раз обещаю себе, что это последний, кого я буду хранить, и каждый раз остаюсь с новородившимся ребенком. Ты похож на Эльверра больше остальных, потому я и рассказываю тебе все это. И потому я не просто берегу твою жизнь, но хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, мальчик. Болтаюсь между миром и Внемирьем, как дура... Хотя, если ничего не изменится, у меня наконец появится шанс на покой. Ты ведь со своим мохнатым детей не нарожаешь.  
Келлер усмехнулся, оценив очередную шутку, но продолжал молчать, чувствуя, что любое слово сейчас будет лишним и нарушит ту особую, наполненную смыслом тишину, что затопила его фургон и связала с Бесфеной прочнее, чем прежде.  
Поистине удивительна любовь. Она как испытание всех качеств и стремлений. Кого-то возносит, кого-то ломает, кого-то толкает на низменные поступки, а кого-то, наоборот, вдохновляет на настоящие подвиги. Келлер мысленно спрашивал себя: смог бы он так же? Всю свою жизнь отдать служению, даже не надеясь получить равноценного дара? Спрашивал и не мог найти ответ.  
— Ладно, — промолвила Бесфена спустя время, и голос ее прозвучал устало, — отпусти меня. И прошу, не буди ближайшие пару месяцев. Мне нужен отдых. Да и тебе в таком состоянии не следует соваться во Внемирье.  
— Конечно, — поспешно согласился Келлер и сел на лежанке, заглядывая в плещущее из глаз пламя. — И спасибо. Я очень благодарен тебе. За все.  
— Кстати, знаешь ли ты, что оборотни, как и их дикие прародители-волки, однолюбы?  
Сине-зеленые глаза угасли, по фургону пролетел легкий порыв ветра и запахло, перебивая даже аромат кофе, послегрозовой свежестью.  
Бесфена оставила его, но Келлер долго еще сидел, держа череп на коленях. А затем бережно обмотал платком, убрал в сундук, вышел из фургона и направился в город. Где находится ближайший телефонный автомат, он приметил еще днем, когда выбирали место для стоянки.  
Вдруг шериф Мэйсон Рид опять задержался на работе?


End file.
